


Guard Arc

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Reverse Rape, Riding, Smut, non con, prision sex, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune was taking a risk. Fresh out of college he needed a job and bad! Luckily he got one! A prison guard at the esteemed Beacon penitentiary. Home to world's worst and most revile female sexual offenders ever! And as the only male guard there he was quite the hto item for the many many hungry inamtes who wanted a snack...





	1. Chapter 1

 

"So, Mister Arc, can I call you _Jaune?"_

  
"Yes, mam! Jaune Arc reporting for duty!" Jaune said to the women in front of him. She was beautiful. Long silky blonde hair pale skin and blue eyes. ALl rapped in a form-fitting black outfit that did nothing to hide her massive chest.

  
"Tell me Jaune have you ever worked corrections before?"  
"No mam but! I did study in college!"  
"Oh? Fresh of the boat are we? That's nice the girls here love some fresh meat." Salem said licking her lips the color of death as Jaune gulped.  
_"Fresh meat_ mam? What do you mean by that?"  
"Oh don't you worry Jaune! Now after looking at your resume I have decided that you are perfect for this job! You are hired!"  
"Thank you, mam!"  
"Don't' thank me! This is a prison for huntresses who are sexual offender Jaune. You can expect to see horrors like Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose and even Yang Xiao-long." Salem said watching Jaune's face like a falcon noticing how he gulped in fear before straightening up a look of determination replacing the earlier doubt.

  
"That's ok with me mam. I'm not afraid."  
"You should be, these women will rape you if they get the chance Jaune. And I do mean that in a bad way. You don't have your aura unlocked do you?"  
"I'm a _man_ mam. And I never went to a huntress school."  
"I see, well still if you willing to accept the risks the job is yours."  
"I am."  
"Excellent. Your fellow wardens are called Cinder and Emerald. They will help you and instruct you to your duties here at Beacon Correctional facilities. Any questions?"  
"No mam."  
"Good. _Welcome_ to the team Jaune."

* * *

  
"Emerald! Wait up!" Jaune said doing his best not to stare at her _fat_ swaying ass. Emeralds fat booth that seemed ready to pop! Out of her silver warden uniform hypnotized Jaune with every sway as-  
"Come on Arc! Move with a purpose! You got to look like the alpha, or these animals will tear you apart! Piece by piece!" Emerald said as she and Jaune walked down a narrow catwalk and-  
"Hey, there good looking! Em! Who's the _fresh meat?"_ A drop dead gorgeous woman with blonde hair, sharp lilac eyes, and massive breasts all tied ina loos yellow jumpsuit behind a wall of bars said as-  
_WHACK!_

  
"Back off inmate!" Emerald yelled whacking her bars with her baton making the name with the word Xiao-Long wove on her chest flinch.  
"Jesus Emerald! I was just looking! I don't' bite, much." The woman said winking at Jaune as-

  
"Enough Yang! Back in your cell or it's solitary for a week!"  
"Jesus! Talk about tight! So fresh blood you want to come in this cell, and I'll show you what a real woman can do?" Yang said flashing her bare chest as Jaune balked.  
"What?! I-  
"YANG!"  
"Oh, he's so cute! I'm going to fuck you so-  
"Enough! Back off! NOW!" Emerald said as Yang sighed.  
"FINE! Bye Jaune!"  
"How did you-  
"Your name tag," Emerald said as he began to walk away as Jaune facepalm.

  
"Right."  
"Not the brightest guard are you?"  
_"Quiet inmate!"_  
"Oh! A screamer are you? You are so going to be screaming my name later on! Do you like being raped in a bed or on a wall?"  
"What?! I-  
"Jaune!"  
"Coming!" Jaune said rushing away from the woman blushing brightly as-

  
"Bye Jaune! _Rape you later!_ " Yang sand as Jaune flushed, ignoring the growing hardness in his jeans as he strode forward.

  
"Who the hell was that?" Jaune asked walking up to Emerald her short green hair swishing in the air as their boots taped! On the hard metal floors of the prison catwalk.  
"She is Yang. She's in her for aggravated sexual assault."  
"Ouch."  
"You can say that again. She liked picking men with aura locked and leaving them in wheelchairs for the rest of their lives."  
"What?! She handicapped them?!"  
"She's a woman and a huntress. She can do a lot to a man without his aura unlocked." Emerald said sadly shaking her head as Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine.   
"Oh god."  
_"Goddess_ Jaune, it's oh Goddess, not god. Don't make me report you for heretical speech Jaune."  
"Sorry!"  
"He's a _heretic!"_  
_"Valkyrie!_ " Emerald shouted as a tall, slender woman on the top floor waned down at them through her bars.

  
"Hey, there guard! Who's the fresh meat!"  The pale skinned teal eyes woman asked as-

  
"He's _your_ neow guard Valkyrie now back in your cell!"  
"OH! Does he have a pelvis!? Can I have your pelvis mister guard?"  
_"What!?"_  
"NORA! One more word and I'm revoking your pancakes privilege for a month!"  
"AH!" Nora? Eeped going back into her cell as Jaune gulped.

  
"Um, Emerald? What was that about?"  
"That's Nora Valkyrie. She's in her for assault, battery, and attempted murder."  
"Attempted murder!? What did she do?"  
"She likes to _crack_ pelvises. She liked finding boys pinning them down till their pelvis shattered. Literally turned to dust."  
"And she killed someone!?"  
"There are no confirmed casualties _thankfully._ She never finished off any of the boy's she raped. Just broke their pelvises into dust and luckily. They got into hospitals."  
"To get fake ones right?"  
"Not... not exactly. Many of them are permanently bedridden or in crutches for life."  
_"Dear goddess."_ Jaune said making the sign of Oum as Emerald followed suit. 

  
"Right? These women have no respect for her tenants. Males are too _protected_ and cherished. Not used then abused like this, it makes me sick! I'm glad you are here though Jaune. Most people don't think men can take this kind of job. I'm glad you are making the cut. It will be nice to have a guy around." Emerald said flashing Jaune an easy smile as she sent his heart flutter. The barley taller woman who had about a half inch on Jaune without her high heels smiled to him as she led Jaune down the prison catwalk.  
"Thanks, Emerald, that means a lot to me."  
"No problem though I'm surprised you are here. What kind of mother didn't ship you off to an arranged marriage when you didn't go to a huntress school?"  
"The kind that doesn't mind her son working in a job where he is more likely to get raped and sexually assaulted then the actual inmates?"  
Jaune asked as Emerald blinked owlishly her bright crimson eyes fluttering before she giggled as a hard chortle left her mouth.  
"That sounds like one helluva woman."  
"I love her."  
"As you should. I'm just relieved that you are actually holding. Most men get threatened by a woman and run. You actually held your ground with Yang back there, good job Arc."  
"Thanks, Em."  
"Em? Nickname so soon? I like a bold male."  
"I'm not bold!"  
'Relax! I said I like it. Cinder will too." Emerald said flashing him a smile as Jaune blushed.  
"Cinder?"  
"Oh, she's our boss. Think of her like Salem?"  
"But I thought Salem is our boss?"  
"Cinder is her second. She is out boss whenever Salem is not around or is deemed to be busy."  
"Oh I get it, is she nice?" Jaune asked as Emerald giggled.  
"To the inmates? No. She's a demon."  
"Oh."  
"But too cute guys? Then she is a literal _angel."_  
"That's good?"  
"For you, it is now come on let's go meet her."  
"You got it!"

* * *

  
"My what do we have here? A _male_ in a prison? As a guard no less?" Cinder cooed making Jaune stutter his hands flying to his face as he rapidly blushed.  
"Jaune-  
"Jaune Arc. Cinder Fall a pleasure." The most beautiful women made by the goddess said as Jaune felt his heart catch in his mouth. Cinder was beautiful no to call her beautiful would be to insult her. She was wholly and utterly flawless. Her skin was the color of tan snow. Her eyes burned a bewitching amber color that caught his vision and gripped his very soul.  
Her chest was massive but situated. The ample bust fighting to burst out of its confines as Jaune's eyes trailed down. Cinder wore a skin fitting blue-black correctional uniform. That hugged her perfect hourglass figure like a second skin. Somehow simultaneously leaving nothing to the imagination but obfuscating her body just enough so that you could still have days' to think what laid beneath her uniform.

  
"I... You are _beautiful._ " Jaune said his mouth dropping as Cinder chuckled it was a heavenly sound that made Jaune fell as all his worries had evaporated at once.  
"Why I thank you. It is rare to see a male so forward in his... desires." Cinder said her think puffy red lips with gloss the shade of fresh blood pupped! As Jaune blushed.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It's just you are gorgeous."  
"A _bold_ male? I like that."  
"I knew you would." Emerald chuckled as Cinder held out her hand.

  
"A pleasure to meet you Jaune. I hope for a long and productive relationship with you." The woman half a foot taller than Jaune without heels said as he gulped. Shaking her hand noticing that while she gripped him gently, her force was iron. She could snap his hands in a heartbeat, but she held him like a child. He felt his legs turn to jelly as he gulped.

  
"I... I'm glad to be working here!"  
"I am glad to have you. The last five males we had quit."  
"Why?"  
"The got raped. Too traumatized to come back." Emerald said as if she was noting the time not sexual assault as Jaune gagged.

  
"What!? They got raped?"  
"Yup! It happens here."  
"I... what are the chances that I get raped?"  
"Honestly? Pretty high. There are three guards for over two hundred inmates."  
"What!? Why so low!?"  
"Most are in solitary. And we don't deal with them. Only sixty have moving privileges, and we deal with them. Last five got raped, so they quit."  
"If... If I get raped will I quite?"  
_"No._ If you want to work after an assault, I will be more than happy to have you on board."  
Cinder said her smile warming Jaune's chest as he smirked.

  
"Thank you, Cinder."  
"Do not mention it. You _are_ cute though. I would not be surprised if you have an incident though."  
"Dear god-  
"Jaune, what did I say about that word? It's _Goddess!_ Not god. Say that again, and I will report you to the-

  
"Emerald! Its the present! We support all kinds of religions in this establishment."  
"Cinder. He's talking about _God_! Like the goddess but a male? That's ridiculous!"  
"I... While I see your point and I do agree with you Jaune's beliefs are his, and we will respect them. Jaune you can believe in a _god..._ for whatever reason all you want, and we will not belittle you for it."  
_"I_ will.'  
"Em...."  
"Sorry."

  
"It's fine! My mom put the fear of the goddess into me young! So I'm a believer I just slip."  
"Good. Now Jaune about your first shift. Tonight is you and Emerald working A block. Most of the inmates are fairly docile, but there are a few troublemakers."  
"Like who?"  
"Yang. The blonde one and her fucking cellmate."  
"Who is?"  
"You ever heard the name, Blake Belladonna?"  
"The druger of Meanerie!? The famous date rape huntress who drugged underaged hunters and molested them!?"  
"That's her. Her and Yang are bunkmates, and apparent best friends go fucking figure." Emerald said rolling her eyes in irritation as Jaune felt a chill go up his spine. 

  
"That's terrible."  
"it is but Jaune this is a hard job. These inmates see you are nothing but meat. If given a chance they will rape you. Make no mistake."  
"I.. I see Cinder. I know what the risks are.'  
"Good. I trust you. Emerald? Do keep him safe _if_ possible."  
"I will do my best mam. But no promises."  
"I can ask for no more. Jaune, when you are on watch, do not let your guard down these women are animals and they will abuse you at the first chance!"  
"You don't' have to worry about me Cinder."  
"Jaune they can seduce you."  
"I've never so much as been kissed! I'm pretty immune to women!"  
"A _cherry boy? T_ hat's new."  
"Emerald! Do not insult him like this!"  
"Shit. Sorry, Jaune. My bad."  
"It's fine. I'm just waiting for marriage-

  
"Really? You are a traditional male? Most men are liberated with sexuality."  
"I'm more an old-fashioned type of guy anyway... sorry.."  
"Don't be I find that appealing _quite_ appealing." Cinder said as she smiled in a dangerous way making Jaune flush even more.

  
"Too often I find that most men are... liberal with their bodies. I prefer the more conservative male, to the liberal one." Cinder said running a hand down Jaune's are her nails digging into his skin as he blushed.  
"I"m definitely more conservative! I learned to from my parents."  
"Good. I... Jaune I know we just met but after our week shift would you like to get a drink together? I know a great bar call the club. It will be my treat of course."  
"I... sure! Thanks! I'd love to."  
"Consider it a _date._ I looked forward to meeting with you so I can, thoroughly pick your mind and find out just what kind of man it takes to work in a job where he is more likely to be raped than retire.'

  
"The kind of man not afraid of danger and trying to provide for his siblings?"  
"You have siblings?" Emerald asked finally stepping in putting her baton back in her uniform as she looked over her scroll.  
"Seven. All older all sisters."

  
"So not only are you the only male you are the baby?" Cinder asked a teasing smirk on her face as Jaune sighed.  
"Yes, I am the baby brother of seven huntress sisters. Is that so bad?"  
"Not at all in fice I find it adorable."

* * *

  
Jaune's first night was not _so_ bad.  
"Emerald, this is Arc coming in," Jaune said talking into his scroll as he walked along the seemingly derelict prison scaffolding. Jaune waved his flashlight as the rows after rows of inmates were now fast asleep as he did is night rounds.

  
_"Arc the is Susatrai working on the far end of A block. Come in over."_  
"This is Arc nothing to report here, it's quiet as the grave over."  
_"Good. Just how we like it quiet. Over."_  
'It's a bit creepy, to be honest. Fell like I'm in a grave. Over." Jaune said as he walked alone on the metal catwalk. The hard _tings!_ Of his boots touching the metal filled his ears as-

 _"You'll get over it. Arc just in case you do get in trouble. I'm on the opposite side of the block. If you need me call me otherwise meet in the center in forty. Over."_  
"Got it meet in forty over."  
_"Good. Also... I don't want to jinx you but if you do get... if you are raped somehow it is not your fault. Just tell me, and we will go to medical. But don't take any chances these walls are sturdy, but these women have aura unlocked so don't take any risks ok? Over."_  
"Got it Em. I'll keep my eyes out. Over."  
_"Good. Well, I'm going back to my Rounds. Over and out."_  
"Over and out," Jaune said putting away his scroll as he sighed. He needed this job, but it was a bit creepy... and his mother did not know he was working this job.

  
It was hard enough to get her to pay for his college tuition. She had lined up a marriage with him right away! To a sweet girl and... well Jaune's childhood friend Ciel.  
Ciel was lovely gorgeous and kind. She would _never_ abuse or hurt him, and he trusted her with his life, but Jaune wanted freedom! He had no problem settling down as a house husband one day, but he wanted to taste the world! See what it was like then he could settle down and-

  
" _AHHH! HELP!"_ An ear piercing scream rang out from down the hall as Jaune sprinted.

  
"Hello!? What's wrong! Whos' there!" Jaune shouted his legs carrying him faster than he thought possible as-  
_"Guard! Guard!_ Please! We need some help here!" A feminine voice yelled as Jaune cursed.  
"I'm on my way!" Jaune yelled as he double-timed it to a cell where a beautiful cat faunus with amber eyes and black cat ears stood. Her name tag said, and she looked terrified.  
"What's the matter?!" Jaune asked as the shaking eyed women steeped to the side were a curled up Yang was moaning on the floor.

  
"My roommate! She just started screaming! She needs help!" The faunus said a Jaune swore.  
"Inmate! Inmate! Are you ok?! What's wrong!?" Jaune asked as-  
"Help! My gut! It _hurts-_  
Yang vomited up a red liquid before shuddering and going still as death.

  
_"Guard!_ Help her! She's going to die!"  
"Fuck me! Stand back! I'm going to do CPR!" Jaune yelled as he unlocked the door all corners to his safety aside. A human needed help, not an inmate not a prisoner a human and she needed him and-  
_"Too easy,_ " Belladonna said as Jaune felt a sudden pressure on the back of his skull as something thudded! Onto him and he went out like a light.

* * *

  
"Hey! Hey mister _Virgin!_ Wake up! No fun if I rape you in your sleep!" A voice said as Jaune groaned. "Where am I?" Jaune asked this vision blurry as he felt for tight pulls on him. Panic settled in as Jaune realized he was tied to a bed!? Four tightropes attached themselves to his wrists and ankles securing him firmly to the bed as-  
"What's going !?" Jaune shouted as he looked a cock Yang licking her lips the beautiful inmate taking off her bright orange jumpsuit revealing her insanely muscled arms at least F cup breasts. Her perky pink nipples on full display as she hissed.

  
"Well, I'm going to reward my savior of course! I'm going to pop that cherry of his and make him mine!" Yang said as a cold had of fear went down Jaune's spine as he looked at himself. He was naked, save for his pumpkin Pete boxers, he was bare as the day he was born and-  
"Wait! You were hurt-  
"She was faking. It was not hard to see." The faunus Belladonna said looking over the guard rails his scroll in hand.

  
"What!? You looked hurt-  
"And you came to rescue me! My hero!" Yang said taking off her suit revealing her yellow panties that were soaked. Yang flung them off in a moment as-  
"HEL-  
_"MPHH!"_ Jaune screamed as Yang jumped. The woman lept onto him plating her heave hips and drooling sex right onto Jaunes naked face as he cried.

  
"Cant ah! Have you yelling! Oh, Goddess! For help! Now can we?!" Yang asked as he began to grind her cunt onto Jaunes face. The guard screamed.  
His voice muffled by her naked sex as she moaned, her body gyrated forward one hand gripping Jaune's hair pulling him deeper into her hot sex. The other playing with her breast as Yang groaned.  
"Of fuck! His tongue is so good!"  
"Keep it down! You want the guard to hear you!?"  
"Fuck off! You can rape him later! Shit!" Yang yelled as Jaunes tortured screams massaged her cunt. His tongue licked out on instinct. Delving into the soaking hot cunt of the inmate. His thin tongue dong wonders even by accident! Assaulting the underused and oversensitive cunt as Yang came right away her needy cunt breaking as she groaned.  
"Good shit mister guard! You are a natural!" Yang said eagerly removing her sex with a wet pop!  
Jaune gagged his face drenched in her cunt juices. His short hair spattered and waterlogged. It looked like he had been _waterboarded_ with her cunt!

"AH! Yang, please-  
"Shut up, and he quit," Yang said rearing back and posting her dripping cunt to the clean foot of uncut cock.  
"What! No, I'm saving that-  
"Too late!" Yang said dropping her sex don as Jaune screamed! A pair of used panties were forced into his mouth along with duct tape. By Blake as Yang groaned  
"Oh fuck he's not just big! He is _huge!"_ Yang cried a massive bulge appearing in her gut as Jaune's cock battered it's way don her searing inferno of a sex. Rearranging her insides and breaking clean past her _cervix!_ Yang's eyes went cross as Jaune's cock broke into her baby chamber resting at her womb as she moaned.

  
"Get it over with! Emerald will be here soon!" Blake hissed as Yang began to ride Jaune like a bucking bronco.

  
_Smack! Smack_! The wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as yang slammed her cunt up and down Jaune's cock! Her sex acting more like a solid, meaty hand that a cunt. Jerking and yanking Jaune's cock brutally inside of it as her fat massive ass _smacked!_ Directly down onto Jaune's tennis ball balls _crushing_ them under its weight making Jaune scream in pain and pleasure as she _defiled_ him.

She crushed Jaune cock riding him for ten hard minutes. Her cunt snapping down and devouring his cock! Her inhumanly muscled cunt threatening to ear Jaune's cock in two! Her muscled walls not used to being torn apart and shattered reacted violent spasming and constricting all over Jaune's cock making him scream in pleasure fueled agony!

  
Jaune _screamed_ his mind going blake as Yang _defiled_ him. Her cunt burned! Jaune's cock was wrapped in a hellish inferno of pleasure! Her inner walls not only milking his dick, almost breaking it in two! Bur searing it! Her aura infused flesh _crushing_ and burning Jaunes' sensitive cock as she screamed!

  
 _Smack! Smack!_ Yang never once stopped her brutal thrust on Jaune's cock her aura infused pelvis rising up and down in a blur of motion smashing into Jaunes making him squeal in pain as her cunt spasmed violently cumming, again and again, gripping his cock like a meaty fist as he fired into her depths!

  
Jaune cum painted Yangs inner was white his thick seed firing out of his pulsing cock like a firehouse! Flooding her baby chamber in thick virile ropes of Arc cum! As he is cock pumped out rope after rope of cum deep into her sex filling it to the brim and _drowning_ her ovaries in cum!

Tears left Jaunee eyes as Yang milked him. Her greedy cunt stealing Jaune's seed. Her vicious cunt taking that what mattered most, the most precious thing a man coudl offer. His sacrifice to a woman raped him over and over again.

  
"Fuck! This is hot!" Blake said fingering her needy cunt. The faunus inmate had Jaune's scroll on record as she recorded the hot rape scene in front of her. Her agile fingers player with her rough folds teasing her button abusing her clit flicking her button making her squeal.  
As Jaune was rapped Yang yanked the panties off his mouth! Letting a sharp gasp come from his face as-  
Whack! She slapped him hard, making tears fall from his eyes as-  
"You like that!? You like getting raped, don't you!? You like it when I make you my _bitch!"_  
"Ow! Please! Yang stop-  
_Whack!_  
"No way you are my cock toy! I'm going to rape you every night you hear me!"  
"Yang! Please-  
Whack!  
"Say it! Say you like being rapped like the whore you are!" Yang and Jaune screamed as both adults hit limit and climaxed at once as Jaune _broke._  
"I love it! I love being raped!" Jaune yelled as Yang growled.  
"Of course you fucking do. You are my slut so expect a _lot_ more where this came from." Yang said before fiercely kissing Jaune in the mouth her tongue battering down his own as both adults climaxed and fell into each other's arms...

* * *

 

  
When all was said and done Yang had lost count of the dozens of mind shattering orgasms she had as Jaune had came six times. Making Yang look pregnant as-  
"Jaune. When you get out of here, you are going to keep your mouth shut K?" Yang asked the tied up guard as he spat on the floor.  
"No! I'm goto tel the warder-  
"Then your mother sees you getting raped," Blake replied in a deadpanned voice as Jaune froze.  
"What?!"  
"I recorded that whole ordeal. You squeal all of Remnant see you being raped including your mommy dearest. I wonder what that will do to your social life?"  
"You can't!"  
"Can and will Jauney boy! You are our toy from now on!"  
"But that's-  
"Not fair? Jaune we are rapist since when do we care about what others want?" Yang asked in honest curiosity as Jaune cried.  
"I-  
"You like the Cinder bitch right?"  
"Don't call her that!"  
"Oh! A fire in you! I like that. Well, she is a traditionalist. She wants a pure man to fuck into a house hubby. If she knows you got raped kiss that dream goodbye."  
"You... please... don't do that."  
"I won't, but from now on you are _mine."_


	2. Rough second day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune goes on a date! Falls in love with a fiery woman! And gets more intimately acquainted with the inmates at Beacon correctional!

"Jaune so good to see you back, most men do not make it past night one." Cinder said her voice laced with desires as Jaune gulped. The most beautiful woman in the world smiled a beatific look to him that made his heart _thump!_ With passion.

 "It's fine! I was just a bit caught up in my work yesterday, but I'm fine! I love this job!" Jaune said with a fake smile in truth he hated this job, and he had a fair point. He did get raped on day one, and that was a real downer in his own opinion.

 

"I can see that, but I am glad you are resilient, I like a man that can keep going." Cinder cooed stalking over to him her form-fitting blue guard uniform of Beacon Correctional hugged her like a second skin as she ran a finger up and down Jaune's arm making him blush brightly.

 

"Cinder?"

"Jaune I am not what you would call a shy woman. I know what I want, and I take it. Tonight would you be interested in going to a movie and dinner with me? If so I will pay for all expenses naturally."

"I! I would love to-

"Good. Then we will call this a _date."_

* * *

 

 "Back _off!"_ Emerald yelled stomping forward sending Nora back. The inmate was on the second floor but out of her cell for free time, making the ginger woman have free reign.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Get back you fucking animal!" Emerald sneered as-

"Hey, there blondie! You look like you had a rough night!" Yang said smiling ear to ear, the fiery inmate blew Jaune a raspberry showing off her breasts and-

 _WHAP_! Jaune slammed his baton against Yang and Blakes cell making both of them back off.

"Step back inmate!" Jaune shouted making both women flinch in fear as-

"That's the spirit Jaune! You can't let these animals know you are not afraid or they might get bold and forget their place!" Emerald spat making Yang and Blake glare daggers at him.

"You fucking slut."

"What did you say, inmate?!"

"Nothing Emerald! _Nothing!"_

"That's what I fucking thought! Don't say that to Jaune again or it's solitary for a month!"

"Fine! I get it! Jeez!" Yang said as lilac meet blue and she growled.

"You are my bitch Blondie." Yang mouthed as Jaune sneered, not letting her get a moment of satisfaction. She raped him once, and even if Jaune was being silenced against his will, he would never let her or any other inmates fuck with him again.

"Jaune!"

"Coming Em!" Jaune said leaving the rapists behind as he jogged up the swaying fat ass of his partner calling him as he caught up to her.

"What's the plan today?"

 _"Simple_. We are touring A block together. We will meet some other inmates get them accustomed to seeing your face. After that? We have a fairly relaxed day. These are all fucking animals, but they are lazy fucks thankfully you know?"

"I get you."

"Good. Now, let's move you never want to sit still for too long here. You never know who is watching you..."

* * *

 

"So how did you enjoy the movie? Was dinner also to you liking?" Cinder asked her arm snaked around Jaune's guiding her fellow guard and date back to her home.

"I liked it! It was delicious!" Jaune said blushing as Cinder's heavenly valley along with her arm brushed his as she pulled him to the front of a large two story house. It was a massive Victorian house that seemed out of place in Vale, but Jaune was not one to question things.

"I like it especially when the man quit his job to raise his wife's kids? That sent such a _powerful_ message on the natural order of things. The sacrifice of his hard-earned career to do what comes naturally to his gender, don't' you agree?"

"I... yes... I always wanted to raise a family you know?"

"Really then? Jaune would you like to come in for some _coffee?"_

"Yes, Mam."

"Excellent follow me."  Cinder said taking Jaune by the arm leading him up the long flight of step into her home as Jaune felt like a lamb being lead to the slaughter and he could not have been _more_ correct in that thought.

* * *

Cinder was on Jaune as soon as the door closed, as soon as the click! Of the lock was heard Cinder pounced, her body falling on Jaune like a cheetah on a gazelle. Her lips crashing into his as her hands began to roam all over his body. Her thin, rough hands flowing and exploring his lite toned body as Jaune whimpered.

 

 _"Cinder!"_ Jaune gasped before his mouth was invaded her tongue four his lips as she sealed their mouths together Jaune crumpled lick a house of cards the woman ran her hands to Jaune's waist lifting the boy with contemptuous ease carrying him to her bedroom and sealing his fate.

"Cinder!" Jaune screamed his eyes rolling into the back of his head, Cinder had wasted no time in taking Jaune to her bedroom and stripping him like a butcher does a carcass.

His thing dress outfit that he wore with such pride was torn off his body as soon as she could. He was soon naked as the day he was born, while Cinder was fully clothed in a flowing red evening gown as she _pounced!_

 

Her mouth found his solid foot of cock, taking it all into her tight vice like mouth. Jaune mewled like prey caught by a predator, his cock forced into her hot tight mouth. Cinder bobbed her head down on his dick, taking all of his foot of cock with ease. Her fiery amber eyes regarded him with a playful smirk as she winked. Taking his cock into her mouth as she began to _bob._ The wet _guttural_ slurping sounds of a woman devouring a cock with her mouth filled the air as Cinder deepthroated him.  Jaune groaned her hot thin tongue rolled all of the tip of his cock. Teasing his fat mushroom head and playing with his slit in a cruel way making Jaune groaned in pleasure.

She ran her teeth, up and down his cock slightly grazing his tip with her canines, all the while scraping his cock up in her wicked tongue taking her time to move her head up and down in a _torturously_ slow pace. Making Jaune beg.

 

"Oh god!" Jaune said before wincing. Cinder bit on his cock, her teeth clamping down as she shot him a warning glare. Her amber eyes flickering in annoyance as Jaune whimpered.

 

 _"Goddess!_ I meant goddess!" Jaune begged as Cinder gave a playful smirk. Her teeth removed their pressure on his cock as she began to bob her head up and down. This time taking no time for Jaunes pleasure. She slammed her head up and down, his cock making low wet guttural slurping sounds filled the air. Jaune moaned like a whore his cock wrapped up in her hellishly wet and slick mouth as he groaned.

 

Jaune bucked his hips instinctively Cinders _hellish_ mouth devouring his cock. His cock slammed into the deepest parts of her mouth jamming itself all the way into the back of her throat! Cinder didn't even notice the massive piece of meat gagging her windpipe. She took the piece of meat as any  _real_   woman worth her salt would. Devouring it with practiced ease taking it all the way into the back of her throat as Jaune whimpered. Cinder's hands crept up and wrapped around Jaune's. Locking their fingers together as Jaune _mewled._

"Cinder!" Jaune begged again her head moving up and down his cock at a blistering pace, filling the air with wet hars slurping sound as she bobbed up and down on his cock. Gluk! Gluk! Cinder took his dick faster and deeper. Making sure to let him know that she was in full control foot of cock or not she was the one devouring his cock as-

 

Jaune could not last long. His first oral experience from someone as skilled as Cinder was too much. It wasn't long before he came his cock firing down her throat. Jaune called out Cinders name one last time.

 

"Cinder! Goddess _please!"_ Jaune said as he came. Cinder slammed her face down onto his cock, as it fired. Long thick lines of virile Arc cum fired down her throat. Cined gulped it down without pause. Her burning amber eyes locked with Jaune. Her hands holding him in places like stakes. She kept her eyes locked onto Jaunes in a direct display of dominance as he came right down her throat!  

 

"Oh, goddess," Jaune said as Cinder gulped down his load taking all of the prodigious! Arc cum right down her gullet. She slurped down the last of his cum, with an evil smirk loving how Jaune shook and shuddered in her grasp. Her hands linked with his as she took her mouth to the tip of his cock. Giving his dick's tip one long last hard playful lick making Jaune moan like the slut all men deep down were as she removed her mouth with a wet plop!

"Cinder, that was-

"Amazing?" She asked a playful smile on her lips as Jaune nodded weakly. His breath was hot and ragged as Cinder smirked.

 

"It's only going  to get _worse."_ Cinder said reaching down beneath her flowing evening dresses, her shimmered red dress that seemed like it was literally aflame swayed in the light as she took out a pair of bright red soaked panties tossing them next to Jaune's head as he paused making Cinder give an evil smirk.

 

"What? You thought I would get naked for you?" Cinder asked squatting on Jaunes lap her massive breasts strained to break out of her dress tip, Jaune saw the tips of her nipples pressed out of her dress as he groaned.

"But I'm naked-

 

"Yes you are, and you look _good_ too," Ciner smirked running a hand on Jaunes bare, toned chest. Her hand cruelly playing with his abs as he whimpered.

"Goddess-

"You will see me naked when I say you do Jaune. You need to _earn_ that privilege." Cinder smirked making her lover quiver as she sighed taking her dripping cunt lips and pressed the fat tip of his cock to the glowing furnace that was her sex. Just the touch! Of Cinders lips made Jaune's hips buck. His cock sensing the sheer heat from her lips as Cinder smiled.

"Here we go, I hope you are a screamer." Cinder said as she slammed her hips down, taking all of Jaunes foot of cock into her cunt as Jaune screamed.

"Cinder!"

"That's goddess male!"

"Goddess! It's too much!" Jaune screamed as his cock was devoured. Her hot tight cunt took Jaune to the base at once. Her insanely tight hellishly cunt lips swallowed his cock, her inner lips clamping down on Jaune s cock as he moaned.

 

Her cunt devoured his cock taking the massive piece of meat all the way into its tight hellish love canal,  slamming and gripping, squeezing and burning Jaune's cock as Cinder moaned.

"Now _this_ is a cock!" Cinder groaned her lower lips wonderfully parted by the mass of Jaunes cock. The massive male dick speared into her pushing and pulling her apart in a wonderful way! Her both shook and shuddered in pleasure as-

 

"Goddess, please! It's too much!" Jaune said his body shaking and shuddering. His hips bucking on their own as Cinder smirked.

"You will learn to deal with this Jaune. Now hold on." Cinder said pulling her vice-like cunt form Jaune’s dick making Jaune mona, her cunt clamped down refusing to give up its breeding tool without a fight. Her lips clamped down onto her loves cock as she removed it from his member.

Jaune saw his bruised cock that now had some brownish marks on it covered in her hot cunt juice appear before she slammed her hips down making his cock disappeared from view going into her love box so cruelly hidden from Jaune's view taking him to the base as she began to _bounce._

For the next half hour, the room was filled with the wet, harsh smacking sounds of flesh on flesh. Cinder bounced up and down on Jaune's cock as she began to buck. S _mack! Smack!_ The loud, wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Cinder bucked. Her hips slammed up and down on Jaune's cock with brutal precision. Her hips never missing a beat her infernal cunt devoured! Jaune's cock time and time again.

 

Taking his foot of cock into its depths every time, crushing every inch of his breed stick as she _clamped_ down.

"Goddess.. _. Please..."_ Jaune said his will failing, his boy was on fire! Cinder's hips never stoep their painfull rhythmic slapping of flesh on flesh. Her assault on his cock was too much! He saw flashes of white and red as Cinder rode him like a _maiden_! She fucked Jaune in and out of lucidity.Her hips slamming up and down her cunt breaking! His baby maker making Jaune screamed her name time and time again as-

"Goddess!" Jaune said as he came.

"Jaune"! Cinder actually gasped she knew form blowing him that he came a lot but to _feel_ it? To fell the burst! Of boiling hot cum that put the heat of her inner walls to shame was too much. Cinder _screamed._

"Fuck me! Jaune! Cum! Cum in me! Get me pregnant! _Breed me!"_ Cinder's cool slipped as she came, her hellish cunt clamped down crushing Jaunes cock making him scream in pain and pleasure.

Ciner felt her womb get filled with hot thick baby batter. Her Amber eyes went crossed as Jaune drowned her ovaries in his cum., his cock pulsing and throbbing her own climax _shattered!_ Her cunt crushed Jaune's cock as it forcibly milked out every last drop of cum from Jaune breeding stock. Her female sex _refusing_ to let the cheeky male sex that had dared! To make her cum leave with a fight as it cruelly clamped and crush Jaunes cock milking him for every last _drop._

 

 _"Goddess... please..."_ Jaune said his voice low and broken his eyes fluttered as Cinder smiled lovingly. She didn't know how her date would go with Jaune but now? After her scroll beeped! On her arm telling her, she was very pregnant Cinder had found her male.

"You got me  pregnant Jaune." Cinder said as Jaune's eyes shot open cobalt balls raised in shock as he gulped.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. Me and you are going to start a family together. Tell me your mothers scroll number I need to work on my introduction when I ask her for permission to marry you."

"Marriage?!"

"Of course Jaune you got me pregnant. I won't let my children live without a father now will I?"

"No?"

"Good. In nine months you will quit your job to raise your kids I will not have our kids grow up without a father, nor will I have their father work in such a dangerous job."

"I... ok," Jaune said as Cinder paused.

"Jaune, I just told you that you will quit your job. A job you worked hard on a job that you preserved for, and you are willing to just toss it away?"

" I always wanted to raise kids you know? I'm not hell-bent on keeping my job I just wanted to show my mom that I could do it you know? That I was good enough. Even if I was a man."

Jaune's words cause Cinder to pause as she fixed Jaune a loving look.

 

"I see, and what will you do for the nine months before I give birth to our daughter?"

"I will work, I have my word to Salem that I will be the best guard I can be. I'm an Arc, and I gave my word, what _else_ can I do?" Jaune asked as Cinder felt a flash of love in her chest. She knew she picked right before but now? Jause was her mate.

 

"I see,  I don't know what I expected from my husband." Cinder said planting a kiss on his lips. Jaune let her inside as the two made out Jaune groaned into her lips as Cinder tasted him.

"I'm going to make you the happiest man on Remnant ok?"

"I have a feeling you will."

"Good, now get ready."

"Ready? For what?"

 

"Oh Jaune, did you think we were finished? I only came once, I need much more to fell, satisfied lover." Ciner said running her hand over Jaunes chest gripping and twisting his nipple making Jaune whimper as she raised her hips and began to _bounce..._

* * *

 

 

"I think congratulations are in order!" Salem said raising a glass of champagne as Jaune smiled. He and cinder had announced their engagement and her subsequent pregnancy to the small group of correctional officers, four in total if you counted Salem.

"Congratulations you too! I knew he was a good fit!" Emerald said clinking a glass with Jaune as he smiled.

"Thanks, Em that means a lot."

"Hey, I can't say congratulations to my best friend and co-worker?"

"He's not saying that Emerald, he's just shy." Cinder said rubbing Jaune's head as he melted into her touch moaning slightly.

"My you sure have taught him how to beg." Slame cooed as Ciner grinned.

"Well, he was screaming my name last night."

"Cinder"!

"What's the matter, love? There is nothing wrong when you need to admit defeat, especially when you are outmatched, desperate and begging for help.' Cinder said rubbing her hand over Jaune's head as Jaune began to grin.

"Oh? Big words _Cinder._ From I remember it was you begging me for help after our private time." Jaune said as Ciner paused a look of shock coming over her face as Salem leaned in.

 

"Oh? What happened to make Cinder beg to you Jaune?" Salem asked already seeing the gossip. 

"Nothing! Nothing happened at all!"

"That does not sound like nothing I smell a story!" Emerald said grinning evilly as Cinder begna to blush.

"Nothing happened! Jaune's having a bit of memory lapse from our intense lovemaking and-

 

"She wants to propose the proper style and can't find a way to tell my mother that she slept with her son before marriage. To quote her? _What kind of mother would approve of a woman who took her son before marriage?! She's going to loathe me!"_   Jaune said her clam breaking a fresh wave of sweat on her face as she panicked.

 

"I mean I knew what I was doing last night but now!? She's going to hate me!"

 _"Cindy_ she will love you."

"I don't know Jaune, she did _pop!_ Her baby boy's cherry after all." Emerald said grinning wickedly as Jaune froze memories of Yang raping him coming into his mind as Salem saw his hesitation.  

 

"Jaune? What's the matter? You look pale?" Salem asked as Jaune froze.

"I'm fine mam!" A lie, that was a lie, and everyone saw it. The mood plummeted as Cinder paused her grip on Jaune going from soft to firm.

"Jaune? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Cinder mam."

"Jaune?" Emerald asked as she narrowed her red eyes to him and-

"Jaune. As your wife what is wrong?"

"Jaune. I am your boss she your wife or future one and Emerald is your friend what's the matter?" Salem asked as Jaune paused and spoke...

"I'll kill her!" Cinder shouted as-

"No. Cinder you will not kill your charge."

"Mam! She raped my husband!"

"Jaune knew the risks of this job Cinder."

"Cinder-

"Do not Cinder me Jaune! She raped you!"

"Enough! Cinder. Emerald. Have a talk with Yang in solitary. Jaune?  You are going to go to an isolated area its time for you to meet our secret guest." Salem said as Jaune gulped and shuddered. The piercing gaze of his boss and the furious glare of his fiance and coworker eating into him as he shook.

* * *

 

 

 _Ruby Rose_ was the name of the prison Jaune as now on his way to go meet.

"Ruby Rose? Why do I know her?" Jaune asked as he looked at his scroll, he was far into the south end of the prison. Deep into the bowels of the facility. He didn't even remember the last time he saw another prisoner really. As he walked the large metallic catwalks and buttresses gave way to smooth? Almost sleek hallways as he made his way into the more developed? Part of the jail theses hallways was clean, pure white and oddly futuristic?

 

That was why after several turns and bends Jaune was shocked to find a massive metal door in a back end of the building with a large A on it in bright yellow lettering. Jaune gulped walking forward pressing his hand on the key panned as a loud hiss! Was heard, Jaune walked inside the inside of the room was clean. Impossible clean the air was harsh like it was never meant for the world. It hurt to breathe as Jaune's eyes were flooded with white.

 

Inside the room were four walls of pure silver, and a massive glass wall. The wall had several holes for air inside of it and was the barrier of a room with one occupant.

Inside of the room was a young woman, a bit older than Jaune with silver eyes and a small oval face. She had a short mop of reddish black hair and a slim build. She wore a bright red jumpsuit and had a smile so bright and so cheerful Jaune felt like smiling back to her.

 

"I-

"Hello!"

"Hi?"

"Hello! My name is Ruby! Ruby Rose! Who are you?" The convict asked as the door behind Jaune slid closed. She was so cute! She was just the picture of cuteness and youth! She seemed wholly out of place in the prison. She probably couldn't hurt a fly! Less so even rape someone!

"My name is Jaune Arc. I'm a new guard-

"You had sex last night," Ruby said her voice still perpetually cheerful and happy as Jaune froze as a tremor of unease ran down his spine.

"Yes I did... how do you know that?"

"I can smell it!"

"Smell it?"

"I can smell the sex on you!"

"You... you can?"

"Sure can Jaune!"

"I.. what does it smell like?"

"Lust mixed with fear and shame!" Ruby said far too cheerfully as Jaune gulped.

 

"I... ok... well why-

"Hey, Jaune! Can you do me a favor!"

"What's that?"

"Can you let me out of this cell? I kind of don't want to be in it you know?" Ruby asked with a slight frown pointing to the room behind her. The room was a large one over three times the size of the other cells. It had a small cot with green blankets, stacks upon stacks of books messily strew through the area haphazardly. There was an abundance of drawings done in crayon of a woman in Red and occasionally one of a large one in silver.

 

Sometimes there were four drawings with figures in red, silver, black, and yellow stood all holding hands together. The red one had a large scythe? Of all this in her head, the silver had two short swords, the black a large red sword, and the two golden ones had massive gauntlets on their fists. They  _almost_ looked like a family of some sore and the female yellow doodly had oddly familiar lilac eyes for some reason...  _She looks like Yang?_ Jaune thought before shaking the idea. 

"I can't let you out Ruby you are a _prisoner_ ," Jaune replied calmly as Ruby let out a frown.

"Ah man! I was really hoping that you would let me out!"  Ruby pouted as Jaune paused shaking his head. Remembering this woman was in jail for a reason and maximum security no less? She was clearly dangerous.

"So Jaune since you won't let me out can you do me another favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Can you take them off?" Ruby asked as Jaune frowned already crossing his legs. Great another girl that wants to get in my pants. Jaune thought already sighing heavily.

"Ruby I won't take my pants off."

"What? Not your  pants."

"What? Then what do you want to take off?"

"Your _legs._ " Ruby's words made Jaune freeze his heart beat went still as he gagged.

"What?"

"Your legs silly! Didn't you hear me? I want you to get rid of your legs."  

Jaune felt his legs shake and turn to jelly as he gulped.

"You what?" Jaune was hearing things! That’s it he must have misheard her! _Legs!?_ What kind of answer was that? Why would she want his legs?

"Your _legs!"_

"You want me to get rid of my legs?!"

"Sure! I don't like it when men have legs. I don't think they should!" Ruby said her voice still cherry and peppy as Jaune gulped.

"How do my legs affect you?"

"Good boy's don't _need_ legs," Ruby said her voice like ice, Jaune felt himself step back a step as-

"See! That's what I mean!"

"What?"

"You! You are stepping back! You are already _running away!_ That's why good boys don't need legs!"

"Because they run away!?"

"Of course! That's why they put me in here..."

"You cut off people's legs?!"

"Only one! I dated a boy called Oscar after I graduated Beacon! He was so sweet, but he kept walking away from me! He said all these things and excuses like he had a job or his mother was sick, and he just kept walking away! He kept leaving me all alone."

"So you cut off his legs?"

"Yup! Sure did! I told him that if he was going to keep leaving our house while I worked as a huntress, then I was going to make sure he would never walk out again!"

"So you killed him!?'

"What?! No! I would never do that! I just cut off his legs, cauterized the wounds and carried him up to our love nest so I can take _care_ of him!"

Ruby said as Jaune froze.

"I... what?"

"Yup! I took him up there to care for him! And for a while it was perfect, but before I could move him to a  more permanent location my mom had to come and ruin everything!"

"Your mom? Who is that?"

"Summer Rose!" Jaune almost fainted.

"Summer?! The Huntress that fought Salem!?"

"That's her! She was all Ruby! How could you!? What have you done?! And I just said what did I do? Oscar would not keep himself in the house, so I stopped him from leaving! What did I do Jaune... I didn't mean to hurt anyone... why did my mom call the police? Why did she hold me down? Why did she let them take me here?" Ruby asked her eyes beginning to water as the first hint of tears began to flow down her face. She looked ready to cry!

Jaune's brother instincts kicked youngest he was, but he still knew how to comfort a crying girl.

 

"Hey! Hey! _Don't cry!"_

"But I'm here! I'm stuck in here while Grimm _attack_ people!? Jaune I was a huntress! I saved lives every day! I can't save lives in here! I can't do anything! Jaune they took my baby!"

"You had a kid!?"

"My weapon! Crescent Rose! They stole my child Jaune! They locked me up here and would not say why! They kept saying these mean things that I hurt people! And I was crazy!"

"Ruby..."

"Even my mom! My mom told them to lock me up... my own mother said that Jaune... She put me in here over two _years_ ago, and she's _never_ come to visit me once. Why is that? Does she not love me? Does my mom not love me?"

"I'm sure your mom loves you very much, Ruby."

"Then why did she put me in here!? What did _I_ do?"

"You... you didn't do anything wrong, Ruby."

"Then why am I in here?"

"I... you won't be in here forever Ruby."

_"Really!?"_

"Yeah... I... I know you will get out of here soon enough."

"Thank you, Jaune! You are the best friend I could ever have!"

"I... thank's Ruby that means a lot to me," Jaune said as Ruby cheered-

"Oh! Jaune can I have my lunch?" Ruby asked as Jaune forget he had brought her lunch.

"Oh! Sorry, here you go!"

"Chicken tenders!? _Yay!"_ Ruby said as Jaune gave the dangerous ex huntress her lunch and quickly left the room...

* * *

 

 _"Inmate!_ What the hell is taking you so long?! I wanted the shower done!" Emerald shouted as she banged her baton on the prison wall. It was getting late, and she and Cinder had an appointment with Yang in a private room.  

"Sorry Emerald!  I'm cleaning it as we speak!"

 

"Nora you have _half_ an hour to get that shower spick and span! I swear to the goddess today is not the day to test me, inmate! If that shower is not spotless, there will be no packages for you for a month!"

"I got it!"

"Fine. I'll just-

 _"MMM!"_ A muffled moan left the shower as Emerald paused.

"The hell was that?"

"What? I didn't hear anything, Miss Emerald!"

"I hear something like a muffled scream? The hell was that?"

"Oh, I must have slipped! You know me! I'm so clumsy!"

 

"I guess fine! I have to go get those showers clean inmate! Or else."

"I'm on it, mam!" Nora said as she heard the telltale footsteps of Emerald thick combat boots walking away growing more and more distant as Nora smirked.

 

"AH! Glad she is out of the way right Jaune?" Nora asked shuddering as the muffled moans of the blond guard smothered by her bubbly ass cheeks. she removed her ass from the guard she had borrowed! For a time as Jaune gasped.

 

"Nora! If you-

Jaune's complains were silence as she gagged his mouth with a pair of her soaked panties.

"There we go! Taste like syrup huh?" Nora asked before acting with lightning speed, Jaune's hands bound behind his back as she yanked! Off his pants, his foot of cock still bruised!?

"AH! That fire chick got to you? _BOOO!_ I wanted to break your cock! Ah well, I can have sloppy seconds." Nora said as she took the time to take her pants off before slamming her pelvis down taking Jaune's foot of cock in her as she groaned.

 

"Oh fuck me! Come to mama!" Nora said her insanely over muscled cunt that felt like a steady hand on Jaune's cock! Jaune groaned Nora's hypersensitive cunt came right from penetration as she tossed her head back in joy.

 

"Fuck me! That's good stuff!" Nora said her vice-like cunt clamping down and breaking Jaunes cock. Jaune screamed in pain! Nora's cun bent his cock making him moan as he felt like his dic was being snapped in half! Her cunt clamped down on him she moaned. Her body shook as her cutn squeezed the life out of Jaune's cock!

The boy cried tears in his face as Nora's cunt attempted to be a guillotine on his cock as she began to bounce.

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ Nora rode Jaune hard and fast, her hips rose and slammed up and down him like a pile driver! Her hips crashing up and down on his cock as she crashed her hips down on him!

"Of! Fuck me! Fuck me! You are big! How did you get a cock this good?!" Nora moaned her eyes fluttering back into her head as she felt Jaune's cock hit her womb! Every time his fat thick mushroom tip broke! Into the entrance of her baby camber, making her _squeal!_

 

 _"Fuck me!_ You are better than even Rin's fingers! How did I live before!?"  Nora asked bouncing up and down on his cock. Her cunt attacked his cock making Jaune scream into her panties that did taste oddly like syrup.  Jaune's cock felt ready to snap! His dick was going to be broken in two by Nora's _impossibly_ muscled cunt!

 

Her hips slammed up and down on Jaune's cock like a sledgehammer, never stopping never pausing her hips broke his pelvis making tears fell from his face as he felt like his pelvis was being crushed under hard heavy _whacks!_

"Ok Jauney boy! I'm getting close! I'd love to stay and finish off that pelvis of yours but- fuck! Oh god, your cock is good! I don't want to break our favorite toy." Nora said grinning evilly her tela eyes locked onto Jaune as he moaned, tears fell from his face as her cunt continued to _snap_ his cock!

 

"If I break you too much you won't come back! You know you are the first gut to actually come back!? We have to go through guards for, and you are the only return! Oh no we like you Jaune, and we are going to use you more than that fire bitch ever will!" Nora said as she won, her cunt brok Jaunes cock  as it fired into her. His dick exploded into her cunt flooding her with his thick _virile_ Arc seed.

 

"Oh, goddess! There we go! There we go!" Nora said her cunt gave one lest dick breaking twist! Crushing Juane cock as he went limp Nora petted his head as she smiled. Her womb now filled with Jaune's com her ovaries drowned in his cum as she moaned.

"Good boy," Nora said petting Jaune's head as she got off his now badly bruised cock.

"Whoops! Gave you a _banana dick_ there huh? Sorry about that! I'll try to be better next time ok?" Nora asked walking away from the passed out  Jaune as he moaned weakly.

 

When Jaune woke up he was in agony, his pelvis felt like mush, and his cock was tortured! Thick brown and purple bruises lined his cock as he moaned. Every time he tried to move mad, it felt like his cock was stabbed!

'Why me?" Jaune moaned gratefully that his hands were freed. Nora gave him some mercy as he got up.

"AH! _God_ damn!" Jaune said tears in his face as he began to force his way up. Every step made his pelvis shae, and his cock fell like it was going to fall off! He had ears in his face and knew that he was going to probably die.

"I just have to get out," Jaune said as he made the agonizing pain filled journey to the end of the shower. Finally reaching the door opening it as-

Amber eyes stared at him as Jaune froze. A pair of adorable cat ears flicker as-

"Blake?" Jaune asked the faunus inmate as-

 

 _"GEH!"_ Jaune gagged as Blake punched him in the throat. The cat faunus punched him in the neck nearly collapsing his voice box as she forced Jaune back into the shower slamming the door shut behind her.

_WHACK!_

"Finally I get a dick," Blake said forcing Jaune back into a wall tears in his face as she saw the bruised pelvis and battered cock.

"Fuck Nora really fucked your cock huh?" Blake asked touching Jaune's cock with her finger the boy screamed in pain as it twitched, unable to so much as move let alone get hard as she sighed.

"Well, this rape looks like it's going to be excessively painful huh?" Blake asked as Jaune shook his head tears in his eyes as-

"Don't worry I have a pill for that cock. This will also dumb the pain a bit so yeah?" Blake asked taking a pill form the back of her ears!? The cat one putting it in her mouth as slammed her lis to Jaune's.

He moaned weakly as she forced a pill into his mouth Jaune tired and failed to keep the pill out of his mouth as Blake forcibly medicated him. Jaune's cock forced else back up making hot tears flowed freely as Blake sighed.

"Sorry about this but I _really_ need your cock," Blake said forcing him to the wall as she turned on the shower and stripped.

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ The hot shower water added and muffled the wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh as Blake fucked Jaune up a wall, the faunus raped him as he cried out, his legs hung limply on the wallas Blake slammed her hips forward.

"Fuck me! You have a cock blessed by the goddess!" Blake said as her third orgasm rocked her core. Jaune's cock battered! Down her cunt making her already tight walls fell loose! His cock slammed into her womb every time she slammed her hips forward Jaune cried as Blake raped him.

Jaune felt the rough cunt of Blake grip his cock. Unlike Nora's cunt that felt like it was a _cock snapper_ or Cinder wonderful _hellish_ inner walls, or even Yang's mix of both Blake's sex was rough. He felt rough inner walls that felt like ridges were being forced upon his cock!

Jaune's dick felt like it was going to fall off! The bruised, battered and beaten cock of the man was far to far gone. Jaune's dick had been beaten to hell and back, squeezed, crushed, and milked dry by three different cunts in the last twenty-four hours.

Blakes' hips _slammed_ forward at a blinding pace as she bit into Jaune neck making blood seep out. Jaune screamed again as Blake kept thrusting her cunt gripping and squeezing of her cunt of his cock. Pulling him deeper and deeper into her cunt. His dick already broke far into her baby chamber with every thrust making her climax again and again.

 

She felt her eyes roll to the back f her head as her best slammed forward, her rough brown nipples hard and knives as her lover shuddered! She knew Jaune was in pain tear fell from his face, even as his cock told the truth. It was as the goddess said while men may be sluts at heart as often the case with men the mind was willing, but the flesh was weak.

Jaune's cock wanted! To act like the slut, he was, but his body was weak. Blake fucked him hard even still her hips crashing into him time and time again. Jaune's maone filled the air as Blake felt it! His defeated balls gave in to her superior cunt. His dick was proved weak just like her mother always said and gave her his seed.

 _"Jaune!"_ Blake screamed as she came. Hen body flooded by the thick hot human baby batter.

"So hot, _so full."_ Blake moaned as she felt her womb filled up, her ovaries were filled to the brim with the final batch of cum that Jaune cold make today. His balls squeezed teased and fired up as her _rough_ cunt brutally milked Jaune's cock as she forced every last drop of cum from his cock.

"There we go knocked me up, become a daddy!" Blake hissed she knew she was pregnant Jaune knew she was pregnant and as the reality of that seeped in Blake gave Jaune one last steamy kiss as she patted his head.

"Thanks for the fucking _daddy,"_  Blake said biting his neck one last time.

"You are my mate if I see that Cinder bitch on you again I kill her," Blake said before removing her stuffed cunt with a  wet plop letting Jaune fall hard to the floor as she sighed.

"See you later _papa,"_ Blake said mockingly shaking her  _fat_ almost globular ass as she left the thick Arc cum flowed freely from her cunt like a waterfall as Jaune _moaned._

* * *

 

 

Jaune felt lie death he was beaten raped and broken all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and-

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A rich melodic voice said an inmate walked in she had long red hair and glowing green eyes as she looked down.

Jaune tired to crawl away as tears fell from his face as-

"Oh, my goddess are you ok?!" The inmate said rushing to his side frowning at his broken body.

"Oh my! Are you ok guard!? Emerald! Cinder! A guard needs help!"

The mystery woman said as she smiled down to Jaune.

"Do not worry my name is Pyrrha."

"Who are you?"

"You... you don't know me?"

"No? Should I?" Jaune aske his conscious failing as-

"No, no you should _not..."_

 


	3. Shower brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's in for a fight! His aura is unlocked, he get's a new lease on life! Him and Cinder bond more closely and accept the other, Salem gives Jaune a Promotion Ruby and him have a one on one and we get to see a BIT! Of Jaune's back story and his Roomates... More to cum! Hope you enjoy!

"Guard? Sir? Are you okay?" The woman asked him as Jaune’s hearing returned to him.

Despite his affirmative nod, he was most certainly not okay.

His limbs felt battered and bruised, he was seeing dots, his body refused to work properly. Even the smallest movement caused him no small amount of pain.

The red-headed goddess frowned at him, her bright orange jumpsuit had the initials ‘P.N’ on it.

Jaune frowned at her, a look of recognition crossing his features. He swore she looked familiar…

"You... weren’t you on the front of Pumpkin Pete’s cereal?"

"I used to be…” The redhead answered him, a regretful look passing across her face.

"You used to be a celebrity, right? What’s someone like you doing in prison?" Jaune asked, confusion in his voice. His vision was still blurred as the woman’s melodic, yet mournful laughter filled his ears.

Jaune suddenly felt the redhead’s hands on his uniform as she pulled him up. Jaune moaned in pain at the sudden movements, spots dancing in his vision, were her hands glowing black…?

She squinted as Jaune felt something heavy and solid in his hands.

"My baton?" He’d dropped it earlier, that was certain, but Jaune didn’t remember picking it up again.

"I think you may need it more than me. I will call for help, don’t worry but before that I- “

"Well well well, look what we have here…" A sharp, mocking voice interrupted them as Pyrrha froze, her hands balling into fists. She pulled Jaune close to her, making sure that he could not see who was calling him.

"Carlisha. What do you want?" The inmate hissed through gritted teeth, the disdain evident in her tone. Jaune felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as a low chuckle filled the air.

"You know what we want Nikos. Don’t tell me you don’t want it too.” The first voice was sultry, with an air of menace behind it.

"Yeah, you know it Cereal Girl.” The second voice was mocking.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves to the new boy, seeing as everyone’s been chattering about him all day long.” A third voice rang out.

"You can have the scraps." Four voices, Jaune counted four voices behind him, all female. Pyrrha gripped him tightly pulling him back behind her as she whispered into his ear.

"Grip your baton tight, do not let it go you may need it soon" Pyrrha instructed, taking a combat stance while pushing Jaune behind her.

"Carlisha. Take Dove, Thrush, and Bronzewing out of here now." Pyrrha addressed the newcomers, an air of command in her voice.

The leader, Carlisha, simply sneered derisively in response. "Or what? Do you think you can take all of us? We’re not at Beacon anymore, Cereal Girl. You don’t have your fancy weapons and armor here. There’s no Goodwitch to stop me from pulling my punches here, don’t you know?"

"The same goes for me, I’ve got no reason to hold back." Pyrrha replied simply as Jaune took a deep breath, a fight was brewing, an inmate was in danger and he needed to do something fast. 

He felt his hands tense around his baton, the sluggishness and pain clearing as adrenaline forced its way through his system.

“One chance Nikos, back off now, let us get what we came for. You can have your turn after we’re done.”

"Not on your life Carlisha."

Carlisha grinned wolfishly in response.

“Well, don’t say I didn’t try. GET HER!” Pyrrha flew towards the attackers in a blur of motion. Jaune took a deep breath as the sound of flesh slamming into flesh filled the air along with the sound of heavy thuds and screams of pain as he spun around.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" Jaune yelled his guard voice in full effect as he saw a mess. A tall woman with brown hair was fighting Pyrrha, she had a long mace like an improvised baton that looked like his own. Two more women, one with small brown hair, the other with longer grey locks, flanked her.

Despite being outnumbered, Pyrrha seemed to be winning, forcing her attackers back and countering their attacks with ease. Jaune seemed to relax a little…

"Looking cute there, guard! How about me and you have some fun?" a new voice cut in just to his side.

Jaune whirled around to find a woman with a garish green hairstyle had snuck up on him.

She was dressed in a green jumpsuit, a name tag reaching ‘Rachel’ was displayed on her chest, twirling twin shives made from utensils in her hands.

"Inmate! Back down now!"

"Heh, that won’t work on me guard! That dick might be purple, but I'll still fuck you!" She hissed darting forward as Jaune paused, he took a deep breath before recalling what he could of his CQC training.

_ WHAP!  _ His hand shot out, the baton smacking against her head as her aura flashed green, absorbing most of the force. The woman shrieked in pain and surprise as Jaune inhaled.

"Don't give them a chance," Jaune recited darting in not giving her time to recover. He slammed his baton right into her jugular taking the wind out of her.

_ "Gah!" _ Rachel hissed as she bent over, Jaune taking the chance to thrust his baton up into her chin. The stunned prisoner’s head snapped up and she cried out in pain, stumbling back.

"You fucking ass! I'll kill you for that!"

"Threatening a guard is an offense inmate, that will go on your record," Jaune replied coolly, taking his baton in a reverse motion and jamming it into her eye socket, making her howl in pain as she fell back with a dull ‘ _ thud!’ _

 

She didn’t get up this time, Jaune quickly checked her pulse and found she was still breathing, just unconscious.

"One down, three to go" Jaune mumbled, relief flooding his system. Turning back in Pyrrha’s direction, he saw she was doing well, with two of the three women knocked down.

Their bodies were curled tight, with various bruises on their exposed arms. The leader, Carlisha, was still engaged with Pyrrha and despite her ferocity, the redhead pushed her back with careful and precise strikes.

"Might as well help," Jaune muttered moving forward using all his momentum to smack! Carlisha in the back of her head she fell like a sack of bricks collapsing into the floor as Pyrrha smiled.

"Thanks,  _ Partner!" _

"Thanks inmate, that got pretty hairy for a while." Jaune replied, smiling at the inmate in front of him. He’d feared facing an inmate in direct confrontation for a while now, their strength and skill clearly outmatching his own meager training. But now, after beating one of them all by himself? Jaune felt much better, maybe, just maybe, things could work out here…

“Look out!" Pyrrha’s cry filled his ears, Jaune turned to face her, wondering what was wrong.

_ Fisht! _ A sharp burning sensation filled his side. Another two flashes of burning pain erupted in the same place before he even knew what was happening. Jaune screamed out in agony.

Rachel, having recovered from the baton strikes he’d inflicted on her earlier, had snuck up on him while he was distracted. She had stabbed his side three times, right in his kidneys, blood pouring from the fresh wounds as the pain lanced up his spine.

“You little prick, that’s what you get for refusing- “

Whack! He laid her out flat with a baton strike to the face, knocking her clean out before he began coughing up blood. He fell to his knees, dropping the baton, the pain was so unbearable he could hardly move.

"Jaune?! Oh no! Oh, Goddess no!  _ GUARDS! PLEASE HELP!" _

"The fuck are you screaming about, Nikos!? Why are you out of your cell!" Emerald’s voice sounded distant as she yelled.

"It's Jaune! He's dying!"

"What?! Stay where you are!"

As Emerald’s voice faded Jaune heard a walkie talkie go off. Pyrrha had his in her hand as she held it out to him.

"H-Hello…?" Jaune’s voice was weak and frail in between his coughs, his vision blurred and faint.

"Jaune?! Jaune!? Are you alright!?"

"I... I can’t…my kidneys...argh!"

"Dear goddess. How bad is it?"

"N-not g-good honestly, don’t… don’t think I’ll get through this one…" Jaune replied with grim finality. The blood loss was too great, his kidneys were punctured, and he was quickly bleeding out in the shower. Help seemed too far away.

"NO! Nikos, keep him alive! Do whatever it takes! I'm on my way with a medical team!"

"I'll try!"

"Don’t try, just DO IT!" Emerald snapped as Jaune hung up, his weakening hand dropping the walkie talkie. His vision was going dim, the world was blurring, and he knew it was over. His body was falling apart, there was too much damage.

_ Mum…Dad… I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t make you proud. I screwed up, I was in way over my head here. I hope you’ll remember me… _

With his fading senses, Jaune could make out Pyrrha’s voice, reciting a chant of some sort.

_ " _ _ For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my spirit, protect thee.” _

Pyrrha finished the chant, on hand touching Jaune's chest, the other touching his cheek, she waited a few seconds, hoping against everything that it would work, that she wasn’t too late…

Jaune’s body was enveloped in a white glow as Pyrrha gasped.

"There’s so much!" She whispered in awe as Jaune’s eyes fluttered open. He gasped in shock, feeling the pain that had previously scourged his body rapidly diminishing, he ran a hand over the stab wounds and could feel them sealing up. What the hell was happening?

He had little time to process everything, as Emerald chose that moment to arrive with the medical team.

\---------------------------------------------

To say that Salem was having a bad day would be quite the understatement.

"Jaune, I have just called the office of Male affairs" Salem said giving her employee a hard look.

Jaune gulped from his hospital bed, Cinder was gripping his hand for dear life from her seat nearby, her amber eyes red from crying. She’d not stopped blamed herself for leaving Jaune alone.

"And? What did they say ma’am?" Jaune asked, almost dreading the answer.

Salem sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "There’s never been the case of a male having their aura unlocked before. Since you are a male with your aura unlocked you are technically state property now."

Jaune felt a chill go down his spine as he nodded.

"And…what does that mean for me?"

"Normally it would mean you would be forced to go to one of the combat academies, as the best-case option. At worst, there are several scientific centers that have already expressed an interest in studying your case quite…intensively”.

Salem shivered slightly at that, Goddess only knows what those scientists would do to figure out how Jaune unlocked his aura. Salem understood that quite a few members of the science community,  _ especially  _ the males, could be  _ extremely  _ unscrupulous when it came to the joint study of men and aura.

"I’ll go with him, we’ve seen what happens when he’s left alone with women with aura. I’m not leaving him like that again!" Cinder shouted, a defiant blaze in her eyes.

Salem merely rolled her light blue orbs in response, her pale skin shimmering as she sighed. If there was one thing she could say about her guard captain, she was certainly  _ passionate  _ about protecting things she cared about.

"That will not be necessary. According to inmate Pyrrha, you did quite well in your fight, didn’t you? You held your own against four former huntresses, and not only that but you beat Rachel Thrush one on one. Is that true?"

"Yes, Mam. I paid attention to my combat classes while I was in college."

"Good. Well then under the choice of the state and my personal recommendation I am appointing you as a prison guard for life. You will work here until you retire. You have shown skill, determination and- “

"WHAT!? He will work for life!? What about our children!?" Cinder interrupted, clearly incensed as her eyes flashed. A bright orange glow grew behind her irises as fire seemed to pour out of them. There was a flickering of lights, a wave of heat emanating from the enraged woman as Jaune felt his pulse rise and his scroll fizzle and die.

_ “What the hell is that!?” _ Jaune thought as Cinder looked like she was floating…

Salem whirled to face the captain, her own teal orbs blazing red. "Cinder ENOUGH! Jaune is now a guard for life. No matter your objections, he stays here.”

"But…but who will raise our children if he needs to stay here!?" Cinder still seemed rather distraught.

"I will give you both time off to raise them. I’m afraid you will have to find a way around this. Jaune is now part of our staff until he can retire.” Salem blew out a long breath, the red in her eyes receding to be replaced with the usual teal. She turned to Jaune, a more natural smile adorning her face.

“Jaune let me be the first to welcome you to Beacon correctional. I hope you have a long and fruitful stay with us, and you will continue to act with the professionalism and courtesy that you have exhibited here."

Cinder, who seemed to have gone silent, spoke up once more. "I'm so sorry!"

"Cinder- “

"No! This is my fault! I went for my stupid revenge and now this!? You almost died! I almost lost the father of my children!" Cinder cried out, her voice cracking and tears in her eyes. Jaune sighed.

His fiancé hugged him, pressing her ample and oh so soft chest into his face. Her hands wrapped around his waist as he returned the hug.

"This is my fault."

"Cinder… “

"I should have been there!"

"Cinder… “

"If only I’d…”

"Cinder! This is not your fault. I was assaulted, that has nothing to do with you." Jaune levelled a stern stare in her direction, hoping that she would back down.

However, Cinder refused to be cowed so easily. "I'm your fiancé! This has everything to do with me!"

Jaune sighed again, "Not when I signed up for the job. I knew the risks coming in, I'm not scared of this. I signed up for this job you know?"

"But! You almost died... you might die any day on this job... how can I look at my no our children and tell them that their father will not come home one day?"

"Let me ask you the same. What about me? How can I tell our kids that their mother will not come home?"

"That's different! I’ve got nothing to fear from these inmates" Cinder cried out, before she stopped herself from going further, looking down into her lap.

"How, what do you mean?" Jaune raised an eyebrow, honestly confused at this.

Cinder’s gaze shifted from her lap back to Jaune, her head bowed, her posture slumped. She looked more nervous than Jaune had ever seen her. “I'm…I'm not a regular person Jaune. Far from it."

"What?"

"I... I am powerful, more so that you can possibly imagine." Cinder admitted, her eyes flicked with vestiges of the same astral fire that had manifested earlier.

Jaune felt the hairs rise on his back, he felt the room's heat rise as his scroll flashed, both of their walkie-talkies began to bleed static and Jaune tasted could swear he tasted _ ozone. _

"Cinder. I... I must do this. No matter the risks involved, this is my job. I know what I signed on for."

"I…I know you do, you’re dedicated like that." The fire in her eyes died down, the smell of ozone leaving the air as Jaune gripped her hand.

"I know this isn’t what you wanted."

Cinder simply laughed weakly in response. "I just wanted a normal life, to work all day in the job I enjoy. To come home to the husband I care about, raising our beloved children. I could be calm, I wouldn’t need to worry about you being killed or raped on a day to day basis."

"Neither do I, but hey until we can figure out this, I'll always be there for you. Trust me."

"I do, more than you know."

"Good! Then I know what you can do to make me feel better!" Jaune said as Cinder raised her eyes to meet his, a perplexed smile on her lips as Jaune smirked. 

"Oh? What do you want to make you feel better? If you are hungry then I can get some food, I can find you some water if you are thirsty. Would you like some water?" Cinder asked an innocent look on her face as Jaune grinned.

.

"Well, I think I can offer you something to eat," Jaune said smirking as she cocked her head.

"What do you have that I would possibly eat? You’re confined to that bed for now." Cinder deadpanned a non-amused smirk on her face.

"Well, how about some protein?" Jaune asked a stupid grin on his face as Cinder balked.

"Protein? What would you give me that has…?” Cinder froze mid-sentence, her eyes widening as she fought the smirk growing on her face.

"Jaune Arc. You just recovered from death, and you want a blow job?"

"You said you would help, and I can't let my fiancé go hungry, now can I?" Jaune asked rhetorically, the dumbest shit-eating grin on his face as Cinder facepalmed, sighing.

"Why did I pick you as a lover again? I thought my children's father would be a pillar of morality and courage, and he turns out to be a complete pervert."

"Well with a fiancé like you? How can I help myself?"

"I am going to make you regret asking for that Jaune Fall. I hope that your stitches will hold up because I am going to give you a hard ride."

_ Smack! Slurp! _

_ "AH!  _ Cinder!" Jaune moaned both his hands laced onto Cinder's their fingers interlaced as she bobbed her head up and down his cock. She was taking extra effort to be rough with him this time. Making sure to drag her teeth up and down his dick, using her newfound knowledge of his aura to really take out some of that cheeky male attitude.

"Cinder!" Jaune hissed, as her scorching hot and tight mouth slid up and down his cock, her teeth biting down not so lightly on his tip. Her tongue shooting out to tease the tip in unison with her mouth. Jaune moaned in response.

"Baby!"

"You wanted to give me some protein Jaune, now cough it up!" Cinder smirked, a wide smile on her lips as she continued to take a whole foot of his cock down her mouth!  Cinder inhaled his cock like any real woman would. Making sure to  _ swallow _ his foot of cock only stopping when it was in the back of her throat!

Jaune moaned as her tight, searing mouth inhaling his dick her canine raked up and down his cock, taking it in and out of her mouth a fever pace! She bobbed her o mouth up and down his cock at a near impossible speed taking it entirely into her mouth, his cock disappearing into her lips making her throat bulge out as he plowed into her.

"Cinder! Too rough!" Jaune moaned his legs shaking and body pulling, Cinder winked biting down on his tip making his aura flare. She wrapped her tongue on his cock like a snake, her tongue treated his cock like a boa constrictor, wrapping and slathering up and down, filling the air with wet slurping and smacking sounds as she did.

_ Slurp! Smack!  _ Cinder doubled her pace her fingers crushing Jaune's hand as she felt his hips buck _ , slamming _ his length fully into her mouth as-

"Cinder! I’m Cumming, gaahh!" Jaune cried out as he took her head and forced it down on his cock! Cinders eyes widened in shock, rage, and arousal as a male forced her mouth onto his cock, pushing her head down as he erupted into her maw.

His cork burst into her mouth making low wet guttural gulping sound fill the air as he groaned.

"Your mouth is so tight! It feels good!" Jaune hissed as he came deep into her mouth Cinders eyes regarded him with a mix of awe, anger, and love as he force-fed her his cum.

After two full minutes of cum before June let go of Cinder's mouth with a low wet plop! Letting her mouth as-

"Thanks, babe that-  _ GAH!" _

Jaune gagged as a hand clamped down on his throat as Cinder's eyes fired up. Her eyes began to bleed that same astral flame as a wicked smirk appeared on her lips.

"You dare force my head down!?" Cinder asked a smile breaking her thin lips as Jaune grinned.

"I do."

"You are bold male. Even if you are my fiancé do not think I will let you talk so freely." Cinder said smiling ear to ear running a hand up Jaune's arm.

"You say that now but look who's drenched?" Jaune smirked back at her, taking his free hand and pressing it into Cinder's crotch, her tight blue pants doing absolutely nothing to stop her dripping sex as Jaune attempted to finger his fiancé right there, making her shudder.

"You are going to pay for that!" Cinder said pushing Jaune down to the bed mounting him before sealing his mouth in a fierce kiss.

Cinder attacked Jaune like an animal her lips forcing themselves into a vacuum seal on his own.

Jaune was broken, his will falters as Cinder stole the air from his lungs. Making Jaune melted he was already wearing no pants a simple white gown was peeled off letting his foot of cock ground into Cinders firm ass.

Her ass cheeks looked soft, but the felt like they would crack his dick just by hot dogging them. Jaune whimper in pain as Cinder squeezed her cheeks, making his dick bend painfully caught like a rat in a maze in her _ cruel  _ ass cheeks.

"Cinder!"

"Hush male, you wanted a fuck you are getting it." Cinder hissed standing up slowly painfully slowly taking off her tight blue pants. Jaune saw for the first time her firm pale legs that reminded him of milk.

Her creamy thighs stole his breath away as did her crimson panties that were drenched in her cunt juices. As she slid them off her glistening hungry pink pussy lips shook like a predator seeking prey.

"Have I earned the right to see you naked yet?"

"Bold male, I love that. But now you have near that full right, but you will. You will have the pleasure of seeing my breasts though." Cinder smirked sultrily as she undid her top, Jaune choking as he saw them, they were perfect.

_ Perfect  _ D cups, firm and perky not a hint of sag on them.

Thick perfectly round pink nipples stood out making his dick painfully hard-

"My eyes are up here."

"I know that, I’m _ not _ looking at your eyes when those are on display."

"Good, then you won't notice this." Cinder said as she slammed her hips down on Jaune's cock, taking it in one brutal motion, making Jaune yelp.

"Cinder!" Jaune hissed as he felt her tight burning cunt inhale his cock! Capturing it like an anaconda swallows a boar, gripping and  _ inhaling _ his cock.

Her small yet  _ tight _ pussy clamped down on his cock acting like a guillotine as she slammed her hips downward.

_ "AH! Cinder!"  _ Jaune moaned he felt her inner walls pulse around his cock. Her cunt clamped down attempting to sever his flesh as she cried.

"I am going to make you regret teasing me male!"

"You are welcome to try babe," Jaune said as for a second Cinder smiled. She let a wave of love wash over her as she leaned in to plant a soft and chaste kiss on his lips. Jaune melted into it as she took his hands and pressed them onto her breasts. Jaune thought he died.

He felt like he was gripping the clouds themselves, Cinder moaned as Jaune squeezed her breasts, making her shudder as she broke the soft kiss with a wet  _ plop! _

"Hold on to them for me, or I will personally punish you." Cinder said as Jaunes' cock pules! It throbbed in her tight sex spreading her walls wide as she fought to crush the imperious cock down.

"You like to be punished? Is my love a masochist!?" Cinder asked, naked lust dancing in her eyes.

"I don't know I just might be, but you’ll have to fuck me to find out," Jaune said winking as Cinder let out a low, rich laugh smiling so full Jaune thought she might have her lips break.

"I'm going to make you regret that. I can be quite cruel Jaune."

"If it's from you I'll do anything," Jaune said meaning every word as Cinder smiled taking half of her cunt off Jaunes dick.

Her sex fought tooth and nail clinging and coiling around Jaune's cock as it struggled to keep him inside of her before she let out an impish smirk, she slapped her hips down making a low wet smack of flesh on flesh fill the air along with moans of pleasure and pain. Her hips smacked into his own, her firm ass crushing against his balls making him whimper as Cinder gave him a wicked smile, bouncing with more passion than before.

For the next half hour Cinder rode Jaune like a woman possessed, the wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air along with meaty whacks!

Her wet boiling sex clamped down on Jaune's cock her wall coiling and slathering his cock as his dick making a massive bulge appear inside of her gut!

"Cinder, I’m going to…”

"Inside! Do it inside! Don't you dare spill a drop or I swear I'll make you regret being born!" Cinder cried as Juane's cock unloaded into her core!

Slamming into her already knocked up baby maker, Cinder groaned throatily as she felt her body being filled up. She knew that Jaune had a higher  _ capacity  _ than almost any other man she’d met, but this was impossible!

She let her head fall back as she cried with pleasure, she could barely handle the pleasure.

"Yes!" Cinder cried, her own orgasm hitting her like a freight train, she shook like leaf in a storm as Jaune yelped. His own aura flared up to protect him as her Cinder’s death grip on his manhood reached truly incredible levels.

"Cinder!" Jaune yelled his aura flared up! Her core had reached inhuman levels of heat!

"I love you." Cinder said kissing him deeply as they shared a sloppy kiss. The lovers made out for a moment as she passed out, the man completely spent. Cinder smirked, her womb felt completely stuffed.

"AHH!" A feminine voice screams out from her right, Cinder’s head snapped up as wetness rained down on her head.

She followed the direction of the clear liquid spray to another bed but couldn’t see anything obvious. Cinder quirked a brow, before reaching forward and swiping at the empty air, the illusionary veil shimmering before revealing a half-naked Emerald, who had quite clearly been enjoying the couple’s  _ activities _ from the bed next door. Cinder simply glared at her subordinate, who now sported a deer-in-headlights look.

\--------------------------------------

2 weeks later

"Really? Jaune... this is quite a rare request."

"I can do it, ma’am!" Jaune confirmed, making Salem sigh and raise her hand to her forehead.

"You really want the promotion? Especially so soon after the incident two weeks ago?"

Jaune faltered slightly but perked right back up again. "I think I can do this! Some of them really need help!"

"Jaune, you honestly want to be a psychologist for the inmates? The same inmates that  _ assaulted _ you two weeks back?" Salem asked raising an eyebrow, her perfect blue eyes locking with Jaune’s own as he nodded.

"I can do this ma’am! I know I’ve got the skills for it, I have a minor in psychology after all."

"Well…I see that Beatrice Oobleck recommends you personally. Jaune she is one of the best tutors in that field ever. Is she your friend?"

"Yeah! Me and her got along great in University! She came there to teach for a few weeks when she out of Shade, and she taught me everything on the human psyche! Especially those of criminals!"

"I see... do you know of her husband?"

"How can I not? Everyone knows of  _ Roman Torchwick! Hunter of the year!" _

"He is the only male to ever earn that title, do you know why?"

"Because he’s strong?"

"Because he is _ aware _ . He knows how to read his enemies like the back of his hands, be they human or monster. He is three steps ahead of every Grimm, criminal and huntress he crosses paths with. Can you do the same to the women of this institution?"

"I can and will. I know what they did to me, but that doesn’t mean I see them as enemies or monsters. They’re people in a bad situation, yeah, but they need care and help. And as you said the goal of Beacon correctional is to rehabilitate them rather than to punish. I can help that happen" Jaune explained, smiling so widely that Salem found herself forced to smile along as well.

"Alright. I will approve your request."

"Both?”

"Yes Jaune, despite my reservations. I will give you permission to go with Emerald to the generator room for a tour, then you are free to experiment."

"Thank you, ma’am! I won't let you down!" Jaune stood and saluted the warden, receiving a nod and a small smile in response. He left and met Emerald in the hallway, who quickly led him to the generator room, avoiding direct eye contact the entire way.

"And this is what keeps us running," Emerald said, still not looking Jaune in his face. The last time she saw him her pants were down, and she had been getting off to him fucking Cinder, a fact that both women tried to forget.

"I see, so if that goes down…?" Jaune asked pointing to the large generator deep in the depths of Beacon. It looked like a large water cooler humming and vibrating with motion as a low red light filled the small room.

"That's it the only thing keeping our lights on and keeping Ruby in her room."

_ "That's  _ keeping Ruby in?"

"Yup. If that goes down? She  _ walks _ out, and that is not good. Now let's get you out of here, I have no idea how bad that will be, but it will not be good."

"Worse than going down on yourself while me and my fiancé made love?" Emerald looked like she had been punched.

"It was an accident! How did you even know about that!?”

"Cinder told me a few days ago. What, you ‘accidentally’ masturbated while we had sex five feet away?"

"I knocked!"

"You walked in on us on purpose”

"It was an accident!"

"Whatever you say Emerald... whatever you say..."

"Say what you want Jaune but... wait a second you are off early today for your thing?"

"My experiment yes, why?"

"Where do you live? Curious."

"I live in an apartment in downtown, why?"

"Really? A male can afford that? I mean, with your current salary and your life tenure here I can see you affording the house now. How did you afford it before coming here?"

"I have roommates!"

"What kind?"

"Oh, they are great! They are two of the _ best  _ huntresses ever!"

"You live with real huntresses!?"

"I do! And they are amazing!"

"Jaune! You came!" Ruby said as Jaune smiled a small silver key in his hand.

"But it's not lunch yet, why are you here?"

"I came to see you, Ruby," Jaune said as she gasped, the sight was adorable. The older woman jumped and punched the air as she grinned.  Her silver eyes shimmering as she bounced up and down.

"Really!? That's awesome! What do you want to talk about? I know guns, and dust, and Grimm and dust, and guns, and guns. Did I mention I know guns?" Ruby asked chirping her bright red jumpsuit clung to her decent chest, Jaune smiled back at the inmate, approaching the cell and inserting the key into the nearby lock.

_ FISHT!  _ A hissing sound filled the air as a large hole opened inside the cell’s protective walls.

Ruby froze, her eyes widening to the point of resembling saucers.

"Jaune? What are you doing?”

"This," Jaune said as he put his arm through the opening. He stuck his arm into Ruby's room experimentally, inching it closer to the shocked young woman and her breathing grew slightly more erratic.

He was preparing to pull his arm back when he suddenly felt an iron grip clamp down on his hand, Ruby’s own fingers squeezing down on his appendage. Judging from the expression of pure, unadulterated  _ glee  _ on her face, Ruby clearly thought it was a gift from the great Oum herself.

As she gripped the hand, she gasped running her fingers all over it, a shaky smile blossoming on her face and tears appearing in her silver orbs.

"Hah…I’ve not touched a person in two years. U-um-um… why are you doing this for me?" Ruby asked her voice barely above a low whisper, as she gripped down on him. Her thin, strong fingers like miniature vices around his wrist and hand. Despite himself, Jaune’s hand clenched in response and his arm jerked back.

Ruby’s expression grew abruptly panicked at the movement, her body shaking as she pulled Jaune closer.

"I want to help you, Ruby." Jaune admitted, despite the uncomfortable position his arm was in.

"Help me?" Ruby tilted her head quizzically in reply.

"Yeah, I think you need help, Ruby. I can help-” He was cut off as Ruby’s fingers dug sharply into his arm, a downright  _ frantic  _ expression appearing on her face.

"NO! NO! NO! I don't want to be in this room! I can’t stay here anymore! You want to help me? Then LET ME OUT!!" Ruby screamed as she yanked Jaune's arm violently, a loud and sharp  _ snap  _ filled the air as his aura flared to protect the vulnerable appendage.

"Aura? You have your aura unlocked!? Why!? How do you have that!? You aren’t a hunter, are you going somewhere dangerous!? Are you leaving me!?!" Ruby's eyes became wide and panicky as Jaune gritted his teeth.

"No! I'm- “Jaune began but was cut off as Ruby snarled back.

"Don't lie to me! Why do you keep doing this!? Why do you keep leaving me?! Oscar! What did I do?! Why don't you just stay with me?! Why won't you just be a good boy!?"

"Ruby! I'm not Oscar! I'm not him. I am not your ex." Jaune said as Ruby paused as Jaune used his free hand to stroke her arms, not caring about the pain blossoming in his restrained arm.

_ ‘How strong is she _ !?’ Jaune thought masking his pain as best he could.

"There are over two hundred bones in your body, a lot of them in your arm. I could snap them all right now and make you scream." Her gaze was deadly serious, and Jaune knew that one wrong word on his part would lose him his arms.

"I know you can."

"I cut my husband’s legs off, you know. Why are you letting me touch you if you know what I did?"

"Because I  _ care _ about you, Ruby. I care for you." Jaune replied, with as much sincerity as he could muster. He raised his hand to Ruby’s perfect oval-like face making her pause, her eyes watered as tears began to fall.

"I... I just missed talking to people...I'm-I’m so alone Jaune...please, please don’t leave me…" Her voice cracked, Jaune falling to one knee as Ruby’s grip tightened and the pain increased again.

"Listen to me, Ruby. I know you are alone I know how much you hate being alone but listen to me. You don't have to be alone."

"Yes, I do! No one wants to stay with me!" The imprisoned huntress yelled.

"That's not true. I want to." Jaune admitted as Ruby gaped, more tears falling from her silver orbs. She nearly doubled her grip in response, Jaune’s aura flaring in response to protect the fragile arm.

"You do!? I knew you loved me!"

"Ruby- “

"We are going to have so much fun! Even if I can only hold your hand! We can spend every second we can together!”

"Ruby. I want to stay with you."

"I know!"

"But I have to go." Her whole personality flipped like a coin, her grip doubling in strength as Jaune felt his bones start splintering.

"I knew it! You are going to run away! You don't care about me! I won't  _ let _ you! Even if I can't take your legs! I'll rip off your arm and pull you in bit by bit…” Ruby snarled out, a desperate look on her face.

"Ruby. I have to go." Jaune insisted.

"I won't let you!" She cried out.

"I have to, Ruby. I have a job, and I need to go now. But I’m not going to stay gone, I promise. I’ll come back to you, I’ll visit you when I can, I swear." Ruby froze, her body went rigid as she began to cry.

"That's what they all say. They all say they will come back! My mom said that, but she _ never _ did! She  _ promised _ me she would visit, but she never did! She even keeps dad from coming! He loves me! She's keeping him from me!"

"Ruby, that might be true."

_ "IT IS! She LEFT ME and she took Dad too!" _

"But I will never abandon you. I care for you Ruby, and I need you to know that. I will leave, and in two hours I will come back, I promise you."

"I... I…” Ruby wavered, seeming unsure.

"If you let me go, I’ll bring you back cookies."

"You will?!" She asked, an incredulous yet hopeful look on her face.

"I promise!" Jaune stated with conviction.

_ "Will, _ you really come back?" Ruby asked, her voice small and quiet, her silver eyes gleaming with a newly reignited hope and a little desperation.

"In two hours, cross my heart and hope to die," Jaune said smiling warmly as he grinned.  He hoped he didn’t have to live up to that second part anytime soon.

\--------------------------------------------

"Why hello there beautiful! How are you doing today?" Jaune asked as he walked in, the smell of baked goods filling his nose and a pair of beautiful mismatched eyes greeting him.

_ "Jaune! So good to see you!" _ Neo signed, the small petite owner of  _ Neapolitan’s cake shop  _ greeting her favorite customer and friend Jaune Arc as he grinned back at her.

"Great! Can I get an order of two dozen chocolate chip cookies? It’s for a friend.”

_ "Sure thing! Let me just get... right on that!"  _ Neo signed with one hand, the other currently occupied rubbing herself vigorously under the counter. She soon came rapidly, her juices splattering her desk floor as Jaune nodded.

"Thanks! When will they be done?"

_ "One hour! Come back then!" _ Neo signed as Jaune gave that same goofy grin that she loved before saying something about going back home to check to see if his huntress roommates were back yet.

As he left Neo groaned again, she glanced her scroll, the screen currently displaying a video from her  _ personal  _ file. It was a video of Jaune getting raped by a buxom (far too much so if you asked Neo) blonde inmate, the file making her cum again and again as Neo groaned in bliss. It was nice to have friend on the inside who both knew of and indulged her desires, it would be even better if she got to try Jaune for herself. Just thinking about having his length inside of her made Neo cum again splattering the floor, it was nice that Jaune _ trusted _ her like he did.

  
  
  



	4. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Ruby have therapy, him and Cinder have a steamy private moment, Ruby plans her honey moon and we get to see how Jaune lives! All this and more in Guard Arc!

"Ruby! I came back!" Jaune said walking back into the small sterile maximum security room. Ruby's silver eyes shot onto him as she smiled ear to ear.

"Jaune! You came back! And you got  me cookies!?" Ruby said tears falling from her face. The adorable but very dangerous inmate bounced up and down. Her loose red jumpsuit did nothing to cover her C cup bra-less!? Breasts that bounce freely making Jaune blush.

 

"I! I sure did! Have some!" Jaune said walking over to her handing her the box of cookies.

"OH! I have not had cookies in years! I love them!" Ruby said as she shot out her hand, Jaune had left the small door open on her cell for her to touch him. He opened the box revealing a dozen chocolate chip cookies that Neo his best friend and owner of the Neopolitan sweet store had baked by hand.

 

"They look amazing!" Ruby said as Jaune handed her one treat she snatched it out of his hand as he paused.

 

 _Oh right she has a speed semblance, better remember that._ Jaune thought as Ruby began to devour her cookie slamming it into her mouth as she cried.

 

"I love this! It's so good! _Thank you, Jaune!"_ Ruby said as Jaune smiled.

"I'm glad you are liking it, Ruby! I made these cookies especially for you!" Jaune smiled as Ruby devoured her cookies her semblance a speed one activated as she assaulted the treat.

Grabbing them from the hole in the door and slamming them into her mouth.

 

"They are so good! Where did you get them!?" Ruby demanded as Jaune coughed as he held back a small grin.

 

"One of my best friends owns a sweet shop, she gave me a cut rate on them you know?"

"That's amazing! Your friend is awesome!" Ruby said stuffing her mouth to the point that Jaune was now sure that it was soon going to burst with cookies!

"Careful, if you eat to fast you may choke." Jaune joked as Ruby grinned.

"But they are so good!" Ruby grinned like a child as she smirked.

 

"They are so good!"

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell Neo that you liked them,"  Jaune smirked as Ruby devoured her meal. The young woman who after re-reading her file Jaune was told was actually two years older than him devourer her meal as she finished the final cookies with a wet smack!

"That was so good!"

"I'm glad you liked it, now I have to go soon." Jaune saw the light fall in her eyes, her silver eyes went dull as her lip began to twitch.

"Go? What are you going?"

"Ruby-

"Why are you _leaving_ me!? What did I do!? I didn't do anything!? Why don't you just stay with-

"Calm down," Jaune said putting his hand through the hole in the wall, Ruby gasped as Jaune's hand cupped her face. She froze for a second Jaune willingly put his hand in. His fingers cupped Ruby's perfect oval face.

 

He felt the warmth from her skin as Ruby gasped, her hand flew up to his gripping his arm pulling him to her face. Jaune smiled Ruby's soft face felt like clouds on his hand, the girl rubbed his hand up and down her face reverently like she was afraid that it would vanish the second she let go of him.

 

"Ruby. I have to leave-

 _"Why!?_ What did I do!?"

"Nothing, I have a job to do."

 _"But!_ But what about me?! I'll be lonely if you leave! You don't want me to be lonely now do you?!" Ruby asked tears falling from her eyes, hot wet tears flowed down her face as Jaune _frowned_ a bit.

 

"I don't want you to be lonely Ruby but I can't stay."

"Why not!?"

"Listen. Ruby people have jobs, they have lives that do not always include you."

"But _why!?_ Why do you need other things?! Why am I not good enough!?"

"It's nothing to do with that, Ruby I have to go but I will come back. Just like I did with the cookies I'll be back for you."  Jaune said his hand still gently cupping Ruby's face. The young woman looked ready to crack. Her eyes dripped tears and she sniffled hard.

"But... I don't want to be alone..."

"I know you don't but I will come back for you. I'm not going to leave you here."

"I...  my mom told me the same thing... but she never came back..." Ruby's voice cracked as Jaune sighed, taking his hand and ruffling her hair. Ruby gasped as Jaune ruffled her hair.

"I'm not here I'll never leave you."

"You... you promise?"

"I do."

"I... I still want you to stay..."

"I know you do but how about this? Next time I come I'll be here for longer and the next time I'll bring you cookies and milk ok?"

"Really!? You promise!"

"Of course, but you have to let me go, Ruby. Can you do that?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked like she was being stabbed, she _whimpered_ cried and with a long choking sound nodded. Letting Jaune's go slightly. Jaune slowly gently like he was tracing a figure pulled out his hand, Ruby's fingers still gripped him making it feel like he was pulling teeth.

 

As Jaune slowly pulled his hand free Ruby gasped looking like she had just lost her one chance at life as-

 

"How about this, since you want me to stay what do you think about a gift?"

"A gift?"

"Here, I got it from my sisters a long time ago for eating cereal," Jaune said showing Ruby a massive black hoodie, it was three sizes too big for her and had a massive white bunny face on its front.

 

"What is that?" Ruby asked blinking owlishly as Jaune grinned.

"This is my bunny hoodie! I won it eating cereal!" Jaune said grinning as Ruby held it close to her face.

"Thank you..."  Ruby said as she hugged his hoodie to her face.

* * *

 

"Jaune."

"Baby!" Jaune said smiling as Cinder the love of his life and mother of their children smiled, she was still just as beautiful as Jaune remembered, not that he had time to not remember. He worked with her and would be working with her well until his sixties.

 

"Jaune I must say that while I do see some promise I do not like the idea of you spending much time with the inmates, nor being so _close_ to some."

"Cinder this is all part of the plan!"

"Jaune... I know you are sympathetic but they are bad people, rapist."

"I can help."

"I... I know you can..."

"Good! SO what's the problem?" Jaune asked as Cinder sighed a tired look on her Amber eyes as she rolled them.

"The problem is you have your pants _on_.' Cinder hissed making Jaune flush.

"What-

Jaune never finished that thought as Ciner pounced on him.

"Cinder!" Jaune yelled as she dragged him into a small closet and shut the door with a loud _wham!_

 

"I have not had sex in sixteen hours and that is fourteen to much!"

"Baby!" Jaune gasped as Cinder slammed her lips to Jaune's locking them in a searing kiss. Jaune's blue eyes went wild as Cinder slammed him against the wall, pushing and dragging him up against it as her arms locked around his waists as she lifted her love.

 

"Cinder!? I- _MPPHHHH!_ Jaune moaned Cinder's hands gripped his ass her fingers undoing his guard clothes, Cinder was wasting no time. Cinder assaulted Jaune her hands pulling down his pants in one smooth manner.

 

"My someone is happy to have been let free." Cinder smirked as a foot of cock slapped her in the face. The long uncut Arc Cock smacked her in the fat the fat bulbous tip dripped pre-cum as she opened her mouth and in one smooth motion inhaled him. Jaune moaned as he felt his cock devoured inot Cinder's tight mouth!

 

 Jaune gagged he felt his fiance's tight mouth inhale his cock! His monolithic cock bulged out forward Jaune grunted his cock sealed in Cinder's tight hot mouth! Cinder choked down Jaune's cock as the woman began to bob her head up and down. Cinder's head flew up and down Jaune's cock making low wet slurping sounds fille the air as she gagged on his cock!

 

She slid her mouth up and down her head bobbing ad a cruel place, making sure she wrapped her tongue up and around coiling it on his cock as low wet slurping sounds filled the air.

"Hah! Too much!" Jaune groaned as even heavier wet slurping followed by wet smacks!  Of flesh of flesh filled his ears.

 

 _Smack! Slurp! Gluk!_ Cinder devoured him her mouth coughed it's on his dick that caused a bulged to appear in her mouth!

 

Cinder's hands shot out one wrapping and gripping around his neck, lifting him pinning him back as she other laced around his interlocking their fingers as Cinder slammed her man on the wall. Jaune let out a low slutty groan as Cinder' mouth bobbed on his cock the older woman pinned him to the closet wall effortlessly as Jaume whimpered.

 

"Cinder!" Jaune begged as Cinder bit her teeth dug into his cock dragging up and down his long turgid cock! Cinder dragged her teeth up and down his cock! Making Jaune whimper like a stuck pig under her attack! Cinder's head continued to bob torturously fast on his cock making Jaune whimper as-

 

"Cinder!" Jaune came his cock fired like a volcano. As Jaune came Cinder devoured his load choking him down in as Cinder gulped down his cock!

 

"Cinder-

 

Jaune was interrupted as Cinder jerked her mouth off his cock, a wet plop! Filled the air as she gulped down the last of his cum before sealing their lips again.

 

Jaune tasted his own spool as Cinder and he locked lips she pressed her face into his her lips locking onto him hungrily as she and Jaune made out, her hand gripped his ass as she ground her hips into his her pants already sliding off as-

 

"This has to be a quickie! We need to get back to work!" Cinder hissed as Jaune nodded lust clear in his blue eyes.

"I got it!"

"Ok! Hold on." Cinder smirked as she slammed her self on Jaune's cock broke into her cunt wonderfully spreading her inner folds that gripped onto him wrapping him in the crushing clutches of her cunt! As Cinder slammed her slammed forward Jaune cried out his face split in bliss as Cinder smirked.

 

"I can't be gentle."

"Don't be rough," Jaune said as Cinder nodded slamming her lips forward she crashed her hips forward her lips locked onto Jaune's sealing his cries of pleasure. CInder wasted no time they had no time to waist her hips crashed froward making wet smacking sounds filled the air as she fucked her fiance up a wall!

 

Cinder's him crashed into Jaunes her boy's cock bucked into her cunt poking well into her baby chamber as he cried into her mouth. Her body shook as she felt herself cum again and again, as Jaune's cock broke into her fertilized womb. As Jaune's cock slammed in and out Cinder cried as Jaune came!

 

It was hot and fast, sloppy and messy but it was fantastic both lovers came Jaune filling Cinder and Ciner shuddering on Jaune they enjoyed a sloppy kiss as they began to relax. Outside the door, Emerald was having a _bad_ day.

 

"Why do they need to fuck in  public!?" Emerald hissed her crotch wet her panties soaked, she wanted nothing more than to join the two of them but-

"Cinder never shares." Emerald sighed as she knocked on the door.

_Thud! Thud!_

"Finish up! You got a meeting!"

"Ah!"

"Emerald!?"

Emerald smirked loving the quaking sounds of the lovers getting dressed as she sauntered away...  

* * *

 

 

In another part of the facility much, _deeper_ down in the bowels a figure in red laid on her bed, her ass held high in the air waving it she pulled her thin panties up into her dripping slit one hand yanking her dripping cloth deeper and deeper inside of her. Her face bit her pillow her hand masturbating her tits twisting her nipples and making her body squirm as she inhaled the hoodie in front of her.

 

"Jaune!" Ruby moaned her face full of her loves scent! Jaune Arc! Jaune Rose, as he was soon to be called, Ruby was in love!

 

"JAUNE!" She cried as she came her cunt shook and blasted out coating her jumpsuit in her love juices as she came! It was late far later than Ruby was used to staying up but that didn't matter!

"Oh, you are   _perfect!_ **PERFECT!** He came back! He came back! He came back to me! They all walk away! **THEY ALL DO!** But you! You came _back_ to me!" Ruby said her back arching as a wave of pleasure crashed through her! As Ruby came her silver eyes rolled into the back of her head as she groaned.

"He's perfect! He's perfect! Perfect **! PERFECT! PERFECT!** He's _mine!_ Oh, he's going to be mine! I just have to make some _modifications_ first!" Ruby thought her eyes looked up to the picture of her lover Jaune. Scribbled in crayons his handsome blue eyes looking down at her. His legs had a long red line between them where Ruby planned to remove his _unnecessary_ appendages!

 

"Oh, you don't need those legs! _Silly boy!_ Silly, Silly, **Silly! SILLY!** Boy!  You don't need them at all! I know you came back to me! I know you want to keep them! But _trust_ me, my love, you will be perfect once you are without! You are going to be _mine!_ **MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!** You will belong to me! Once I break out of here, it will be you and me! No guards no walls! I'll hunt Grimm and you will watch all of our seven lovely kids!" Ruby screamed cumming again painting her suit the color of her juices as she _screamed!_

 

 **"MINE! MINE! MINE!** You belong to me! I'm going to hunt you down! Take you somewhere all nice and secluded where we can be alone!" Ruby yelled her eyes going dark all light failing to come out of her silver orbs as she began to giggle, a low cackling smile sp.it her face as she pleasures herself.

 

"Then! Once you are nice and cozy I'll take those _stupid_ legs that keep taking you away from me away from _you!_  Why does nobody want us to be together my love!? Why does the very _fabric_ of the universe itself conspire it keep us apart! Even your very body seeks to run away! But that’s not your fault! No I’m _not_ blaming you Jaune! I would _never_ blame you my **perfect** lover! Now! Now! _Don't cry_ , **I SAID DON"T CRY!** My love! This is good! You are going to love this!  I know it will hurt for a bit but I'll make it all better! You will learn to love the home I will build for us all alone in the middle of the forests! Where no prying eyes, coward husbands who just want to walk away from you and _never_ come back or _lying_ MOTHERS! Can interfere with our love! I'll make you happy! I'll make us happy! I'll provide for our family and you will raise our children!"

 

Ruby said cumming again as her world went fuzzy, she fell back into her bed.  Her eye spun as she giggled.

 

"You are _mine_ Jaune one of these days sooner than you think you will be Jaune Rose and you will be with me without your legs, all **alone..."**

* * *

 

 

"Cinder? Do you have a moment?" Salem asked the staff meeting had ended as Cinder paused she was already a bit _frazzled_ ever since her and Jaune became a couple she did not like the fact that he had to walk home alone.

 

Even if he was a guard with combat training he was still a male and the fact that her male was walking home alone at night as she paused.

 

"Yes, mam?" The woman asked as Salem paused a small smile on her face as she did.

"Do you mind Jaune leaving early? I let him go so soon so he would not walk home in the dark." Salem said as Cinder let her hair fall, her smooth blue-black form-fitting out followed her breath her breasts pressed out from it as she shook her head.

"No mam, I was just hoping that he would...."

"That he would?"

"That he would invite me today... I want to see where he lives. I mean he is going to be my husband but I know almost nothing about him! I don't know where he lives, how he affords his place-

"He has roommates," Emerald said from the back of the room getting herself a cup of hot water as Cinder paused her mouth fell as Salem cocked her eyebrow at her.

"You-

"How do you know that?!"

"He told me."

"When!?" Cinder asked her eyes sparked as Emerald paused a curious look in her face.

"Yesterday, when we went to the generator together, we talked and we ended up learning a  bit about each other I learned where he lives who he lives with-

"He lives with others? Who what kind of men-

"Not men, Cinder Jaune lives with _huntresses..."_

* * *

 

 

"Home!" Jaune said bounced up to his apartment door taking out his key, as he slid it into his lock he felt the music of his roommates, the loud heavy thump! Of hard techno music _blared_ thought he sound proofed walls.

 

Jaune smirked the music was already thumping that meant that the girls were in a good mood.

As he opened the door he was assaulted by a massive wall of pure bass and an infectious rhythm.

 _"~Sometimes your words just  hypnotize me.~"_ The words blurred out from the music speakers that line the apartment. Jaune walked inside quickly slamming the door behind him to protect their neighbors. Instantly he was assaulted on all sides by the base, the music barred into him the darkened entryway of his apartment felt like the entrance to a nightclub.

 

He kicked off his guard boots before calling out.

 

 _"Girls!_ I'm home!"

"Jaune! Foods ready!" A feminine voice called out as Jaune grinned it was not his day to cook so that meant it was time for some fried foods. As he walked in he was careful to avoid stepping on the dozens of thick expensive designer boots each cost more than most people would make in half a year all of them that littered the hall.

 

He avoided the _red silver_ boots jumping and skipping over his roommate's haphazard clothes as-

 

 _Green._ A pair of brilliant green eyes met his as one of his roommates walked out of her room.

"Melanie!" Jaune said smiling to his _roommate, World known Huntress and childhood friend_ Melanie Malachite walked out of her room. The childhood friend turned hunter was dressed in her usual silver outfit, her bright green eyes locked onto Jaune as he smiled.

"What's up Mel!" Jaune said as his friend put an arm over her beast male friends shoulder her superior muscles flexed pulling him into a quick hug smashing her c cups into his face making him blush.

 

"Time for dinner! Mil's cooking! Come on!" Mel said pulling Jaune forward as Jaune gagged.

"Wait! Hey!" Jaune complained as Mel dragged Jaune into their living room the massive room was about the size of several small apartments with a massive flat screen television. On the sides where large fish tanks with several species of exotic fish. There was a absolute _plethora_ of pistols, gun cleaning kits, spare ammo boxes spare bullet's and about every other cleaning maintenance kit for  your inspiring huntress or hunter and several speaks blaring music as-

 

"Alright! I hope you two are hungry, cause I'm cooking and I expect you to god damn eat it!" Miltiades said the fiery sister walking out of the kitchen both hands held fast on a massive pot of sizzling food.

 

"What's that Mil, it smells _delicious!"_

 

"Jaune! So happy to see you! It's _stir fry_ so get ready to eat!" Miltiades said as she brought the food to the center of the room as the three adults circle around it as the began to feast.

"It was delicious! I love eating your food Mil!" Jaune said as he finished his third plate of stir fry the delicious fried meal Mil hand cooked was messily devoured as the three sat back and relaxed.

* * *

 

 

"So! Jaune how was work?"

"Yeah Jauney, tell us how's guard life eating you? You think it _bites?"_

"She's just mad no one's _eating_ her."

"What was that _Sister!?"_

"Nothing dear sis!" Mel teas as Jaune shook his head the three of them had been friends all their lives. They were born in the same hospital within days of each other and had grown up as literal siblings.

"It's fine both of you, I have made friends, I got a new job in the jail along with my original!"

"Oh? What's that?"

"Psychologist! I get to talk to some inmates to calm them down a bit."

"Jaune are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean aren't this women you know... dangerous?" Mel asked worry flash in her face. Jaune was never the most aware boy not even close. He needed to be watched for his own good! if you left him alone too long he might just walk into  Beowulf den! I mean he did do that once... he walked right into a Beowulf den cause he wanted to _pet_ the big puppy…

 

Thank goddess Melanie had called his sister, Jaune almost dying inspired her and Mil to become Huntress to protect men like him.

 

"I mean... they are a bit rough around the edges but they are good people!" Jaune said a hearnest smile on his lips-

"Jaune. They are rapists, Beacon correctional is a jail for rapists they are not good people. And if you are not careful they might try something on you." Mil said not a hint of hesitation in her voice as-

 

"Mil! Don't scare Jaune! No one's going to rape him!"

"What if he has already been raped?"

"Jaune! Tell her you have not been raped!" Melanie said tired of her sister! How could she be so offensive?! What if-

 

"Well about that funny story..."

* * *

 

 

Jaune was having a bad day.

 

"Rape?! You got raped!?"

"It was only the four times!?" Jaune said as Melanie almost fainted.

"My best friend got raped... by brother was raped..." Mel chanted falling back as-

 _"FUCK! NO!_ I'm not having this!" Mil said as she called her scroll.

"Mil!? Who are you calling?!"

"Someone I need to!"

"Wait! I signed up for this job! You can't call the jail!"

"I'm not calling the jail! I'm calling the landlord!" Jaune felt his breath die in his lungs.

"No... you can't..." Jaune said as-

 

"Yeah. It's me, It's Jaune it happened-

 _"MY BABY!"_ A loud hard scream filled the scroll as Jaune heard selva loud STOMPS as he groaned this was going to be bad!

 

"Mil it's not so bad!"

" You got fucking raped! Four times?! How is that not so bad!?"

"I! Well I'm getting married?" That paused the girls their head cock at an ungodly angle as-

 _THUD! THUD! THUD!_ The door to the room banged three times before it was unlocked.

"Where is he!? _WHERE IS MY SON!?"_ A loud booming feminine voice said as she walked in the room. Jaune frowned as his honorary elder sister walked in brown eyes locked onto Jaune as he sighed.

"Coco-

"My son!" Jaune's landlord elder sister in all but blood Coco Adel wrapped him in a brutal hug crossing thirty  feet in ten seconds as she gripped him he felt his head crushed in her breasts as he groaned.

 

"Who did it?! I'll kill the bitches! I swear-

 _"ENOUGH!_ Everyone just stops and listen!" Jaune said as he somehow maintained order and began to speak....

They did not take it well. Or they did and he was just  _vastly_ underestimating how screwed up he was after being raped. 

"So this Cinder woman is your wife?"

"Yes, Mil she's my future wife."

"And she _knows_ you got raped?"

"I told her soon after."

"But not _us?!_ Jaune! Your mother made me promise to look out for you!"

"She _also_ made you, made all of you promise to call her if you ever saw me after I _ran_ away from home but none of you ever did now did you? You even _got_ me out of my old neighborhood and brought me here against her wishes isn’t that right?" Jaune asked as the three women forze all looking down as-

"Jaune..."

"You know that's different..."

"You mom was keeping your from college your dreams... I couldn't let that happen to my little brother but _this?"_

 

"I know it's bad but there is nothing that can be done about it."

"The hell there isn't! You can quit-

 

"No. No, I can't." Jaune said taking a knife from the stir fry pot and stabbing his arm his aura flashed up as all the women gasped.

 

"Jaune!?"

"The fuck?"

"How?!"

"Long story but I'm not quitting _any_ time soon... now, who wants ice cream? I think we are gonna be here a while..."

* * *

 

 

 _"Cinder..._ I must caution you from hasty action." Salem said as her ace guard paced in their office Jaune and Emerald where in the minimal security ward today and Cinder was... Cinder was obsessed.

 

"I'll ask him today! I just want to meet his roommates!"

 

"Cinder.. you soun _d jealous."_ Salem warned as Cinder _scoffed._

The Jails resident _fall witch_ huffed her hands pulsing with power as _lighting_ began to crackle on them.

 

" _Jealous!?_ Me!? I am not jealous! I just want to know how safe my fiance is!"

"He lives with _two_ huntresses in a good part of Vale how much danger can he be in?"

"I! That's not the point I just want to know if he's ok!"

"The ask him if you can come over?"

"Yes! I'll ss if we can all come over! Get to know  party!"

"I... sure why not? Just don't make this a disaster." Salem said as Ciner nodded as she being to plot...

* * *

 

"Ok! I'll be back the _minimal_ ward is full of nonviolent offenders! They pose almost no threat so have fun!" Em said as Jaune nodded the minimal security ward of Beacon was odd. Full of nothing but women who looked timid.

 

None met his eyes no one cat called or yelled the area had a library, a small spa, and even a theatre? This was a are made for a non violent sexual offender who had special circumstances and-

"OOF!" Jaune hit something soft and was nearly spun to the floor-

"Oh, my Goddess! Are you ok!?" A loud shape voice with a sudden drawl said as Jaune soon found himself in the arms of a beautiful inmate with creamy brown eyes, a massive epar of legs, a large chest at a tall pair of bunny ears with the name _Scarlatina_ on her chest... 

"Are you ok?! Did you hit your head!? Do you need a bandaid?" The rabbit faunus asked as Jaune maoned.

"No-

"If you do just tell me! I'm Velvet Scarlatina! Inmate set to be released in  _two_ months and maintenance worker her for the generator! I am here to  _help!"_ The faunus prisoner in a yellow jumpsuit said slatuing Jaune as he moaned even if he was into the clutches of another inmate at least she was  _nice..._

  



	5. Lotus trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune introduces Cinder an Co to his roommates, he and his new secretary bond and Neo gets ready for her cathering day as all hell is about to break loose....

“Yang tell me why do you have a _need_ to attack people?” Jaune asked the inmate who took his virginity, raping him on his first day of work. Yang cocked her head like Jaune was speaking another language raising an eyebrow to her _doc_.

“Because I fucking feel like it, it feels good so I do it what’s so hard to understand about that doc?” Yang  asked leaning back in her wooden char as Jaune sighed. He was in his plush red char that the warder had so graciously given him for his _therapy_ sessions.

“Yang what if I do not want you to rape me? Do you think of the other party in these situations?”

“What? The fuck do I care what _you_ have to think? Why don't I fuck you right now when we are all alone huh?” Yang asked winking at Jaune standing up as-

“Excuse me sir, but you tea is ready.” The calm voice of Lie Rin the model inmate said as Jaune smiled.   
“Thank you Rin.”   
“No problem sir, and Yang I suggest you sit down now before I _make_ you.” Rin said the tall oriental inmate in a yellow jumpsuit who was Jaune new _secretary_ . Rin had been in jail just as long as Nora but unlike her had zero behavior problems. She never caused a fight never harmed a inmate just seemed to meditate by her lonesome in fact she was on the _fast_ track for early release! Something Jaune was going to see done personally as she pouted him and Yang a cup of tea.

“Have some tea it calms the mind prevents anyone from getting _hot headed_.”

“Thank but your tea taste like ass no offense.”  
“Non taken, if you had a modicum of taste maybe I would care?”   
“What!? Why I-

“Ok! Rin don't tease Yang please.”  
“For you _sir._ ”   
“Bitch.”   
“Yang! Now like i said you raped me why?”   
“It felt good?”   
“Did you care how _I_ felt?”   
“Did I care how you felt? You sound like the damn Snow Angel! Talking about men have rights! Jeeze!”   
_Snow angel? Sounds like Weiss._

“Well I do have right _all_ of us do, why are you so eager to toss aside mine? Is it because I am _male?”_

“Don't get on a high horse with me shrink. I don't care that you are male or I do.I like to fuck” Yang barked as Jaune siged once this was  _not_ going well Yang's rehab needed a LOT more work.

  
“The why not ask for consent?”   
“Why? Well that takes the fun out of it I mean come on! If I _ask_ you for your permission then I’m not _taking_ it. It feels _weak_ man.”

“I… that is _one_ way of looking at it I suppose.”   
“Well one way or another I got _our_ kid cumming what do you want to name it?”   
“Yan we will cross that bridge when we get there until then? You are free to go back to gen pop.”   
“As you say! Shrink! _Rin_ .”   
_“Whore._ ” RIn said with a calm face as Yang’s eyes flashed red for a moment before she flicked her off and walked off.

 _“Stupid oriental cunt!”_ Yang hissed as Jaune sighed.

“Did you _have_ to tease her?”   
“ My apologies sir but I could not resist.”

“I… fine don't do it to much later ok? I need her to open up not be defensive about what I’m doing.”  
“I am sorry, sir more tea? I made this _especially_ for you.” Rin said offer Jaune a tea cup as he nodded.

“Thanks Rin I love your tea what do you put it in?”

  
“Oh nothing much, _weather, sugar, honey, leaves.”_

 _Cum_ .   
“Nothing much just the _essentials_  I assure you.” Rin smile the tall woman was different than the other inmates lean both built. Not muscular but lean. She had C cup breast long flowing dark hair that rac the back of her curvy waist. Bright magenta eyes that shined like diamonds and a _deceptively_ curvy figure. Rin was THICC with a capital T but you wouldn't know by looking at her jumpsuit.

“Thanks again I’ll be sure to speak to Salem on your parole hearing coming up.”  
“I thank you sir, I wish you the best.”   
“No thank you, you _deserve_ it” Jaune said smile drink her tea as he gulped!   
“THis is good! I love it!”   
“I am _so_ glad to know…”

* * *

 

 

“With that the security meeting comes to closed questions?” Salem asked her guards _two_ of which would be free for the next four decades. Jaune shook his head and Cynder and Em stay silent so Salem went on.   
“As you know our generation is in _dire_ need or repair, I will see to ordering parts this week but they may not end up here for over a month. Also we have a  _special_ cater coming to cater for us and the inmates in two weeks as part of a moral boosting operation." 

“That’s one helluva time frame why the delay?”

  
“Logistics area  nightmare Jaune I’m sorry.” Salem saig smiling weakly as Jaune nodded.

“I see.”

  
“Besides that? _Dismissed.”_ Salem said shutting down her powerpoint as-

“So Cindy want to get some dinner?” jaune asked as Cynder blushed? A rare sight as-

“Jaune!”  
“Yes?!”   
“I… I want to go to your apartment!”   
“With the subtlety of a Deathstalker, _go Cynder!”_  Emerald hissed as Cynder galred death at her best friend.  

“You want to go to my home?” Jaune asked curiosity but now worry in his cobalt eyes Cinder fiance father of her child looked at her with genuine interest as she gulped.

“Yes! I think that we have been dating long enough that we should get to know where the other lives. I mean you know where my house is…”  
“Sure! Why not?”

“Ah! I knew you would say that! We will be happy to come over!”  
“We?” Emerald asked raising her eyebrows as Cinder grimaced.

“Yes Emerald! Since you wish to be a bit of an instigator then you can come with me as well! Don't you want to see where you _friend_ lives? It might make it easier for you to spy on him…”

* * *

 

 

 _“Girls!_ I’m home!” Jaune said as he and his _friends_ walked in.  

“I still don't understand why _I_ am here.” Salem asked the pale skinned blonde did not know why _she_ of all people was roped into this but Cynder was _jittery_ if she made this meeting awkward it might hurt their relationship with Jaune so she and Em were roped into the ensuing debacle that would be Cinder and Jaune’s   _housewarming_.

 _“Girls!”_  
 _“Girls?”_ Cinder asked a brief bolt of _lightning_ flowing from her eyes as-

“Cinder…” Emerald warne already seeing a _disaster_ looming as she walked in Salem had a _off_ colored awkward bouquet of flowers in her arms.

“I bought  a house warming gift.”  
“A gift!? I forgot a gift!?” Cinder hissed fire began to _bleed_ from her eyes as-

‘Jaune! You said you had friends!” A sharp feminine voice said as Jaune smiled.

“Sure did Mel! They just got here!”

“Ok! I’ll be-

“Fuck!” Melanie said as she stormed out of her room in the hall.

 _Pink_ . Cinder thought as a woman a _clear_ huntress in training walked out, her eyes the color of emeralds and her hair dark as midnight not ulink her own but….

Cinder froze the woman walked out _topless_ her breast open and exposed her supple C cups sway as she stormed into the hall wya.

“Jaune! Have you seen my top?” The woman asked her breast hanging _right_ in front of Jaune’s face her nippels amos poping inot his mouth as he shook his head.

“Nope! No idea where you put it Mel, but which top? You have like _ten_?”

“I need the good one! The one with stars on it!”  
“It’s in the fucking living room!”   
“Thanks Mil! Sorry about that Jaune, I’ll buy you a beer later.” Mil said hugging Jaune _smashing_ his face into her chest as Jaune hugged back. The huntress gavea quick glance to the mismatched pair of _guests_.

“Oh! Hey! Ny names Melanie Malachite! Welcome to our home!” She said before darting off to the kitchen as Jaune smiled.

“She she’s nice-

In amonet Cinder _blurred_ to his side the woman’s hands gripping Jaune’s her fingers interlocked on him protectively as she hissed.   
“Jaune… _baby_ who was she?” Cinder hissed her teeth grinding as Jaune _completely_ ignored his fiance's rage.   
“Oh her? That’s Melanie! She’s like a sister to me! Come on let’s met the other one!” Jaune said pulling Cinder forward as Emerald and Salem shook their heads.

“He’s a pre boy ma’am.”  
“That he is… now let’s go make sure that Cinder does not _burn_ down his house…”

* * *

 

Cinder was _not_ happy.”

“And that! Is how I pulled his shaky ass out of the fucking den of Griffons!” The more _assertive_ sister Miltiades Malachite said taking a swig of beer, liquor… Cinder was no _stranger_ to liquor but beer? She could do better. The elder Malachite but a few minutes Miltiades was sitting indian style a beer in her hand and _her_ Jaune at her side.   
Cinder did _not_ approve of Jaune’s living conditions. The living room to his home was a mess! Sure it was beautiful nice hardwood floors  a massive flat screen twin speakers larger than Jaune himself. A massive red couch and several loveseats dotted the apartn a long with… _items_ . Bra’s, panties, all either mint green or blood red were strewn haphazardly a long the area. The off handed attempt and cleanliness raised Cinders hackels as _her_ lover was subject to underwear of the two. Besides that there were bullets, casings, swords and just about every other damn weapon that a huntress in the field would use.

“You saved Jaune from a flock of griffons?” Salem asked taking a swing from her _second_ beer, the warden was happy to let her hair down and was _sinking_ into a loveseat as Mil nodded.

“Sure did! He was screaming the whole time! Big sis save me! I’m so sorry! I’ll never do it again!”  
“I did not say that!” Jaune whinted as Mil grinned evilly.

“Sure you didn’t, that’s what  they all say!” Mil said taking another long swig of bear showing off her _bare_ milky legs. Miltiades did not care for dress codes dressing only in a burning cross top and nothing but a pair of scarlet panties under her waist.

Jaune sat next to her completely unfazed by her lack of dress as if he had been with her his whole life!  
“Um excuse me Miltiades? How long have you know Jaune?”   
“ _Cinder…”_ Emerald warned the fellow guard saw the _flames_ in her eyes and-

“Since birth. Born in the same hopstioal not to far apart. Have _literally_ not had a memory without him being in it. We have been in each other’s lives longer than we have any memory.”   
Cinder bit down a wave of _bitter_ jealousy as she smiled.

“I see… that is… _good?”_ Cinder found the single most neutral word she could think of not trying to burn down the house of her love and-

“Yeah! I’ve know them all my life! They are like extra sisters to me!” Jaune said smiling picking up a piece of _old_ fried chicken as Cinder paused.

“Sisters? You have them?”  
“Seven!”   
“Have you mentioned them before?”   
“I… I don't talk to them much…” Jaune said his eyes fell as Cinder paused she knew when a person did not want to talk but this was _her_ fiance she had a right to know about his life-

“Why not?” Emerald asked taking a bite of her old cold chicken relishing how good fried food felt.

“They didn't’ like me going to school, didn’t want a _son_ in university. I ran off and got my degree I was even told to go to Beacon.”   
“Really? Beacon? Why there?” Salem spoke up curiosity in her blue eyes as Jaune sighed.

“Glynda saw me one day in Oobleck’s class I was studying medicine she said I could make a good field medic. Wanted me to help huntress teams as a _permanent_ attachment.”   
“And you said no?”   
“I got a job! I was literally applying to you and you accepted me, if not I might be helping some huntress team right now.”   
“He means _us_ he would be our field medic.” Melanie said rolling her eyes at once.

“And that would be a fucking mess, you can barely stand the sight of your own blood!”  
“Hey! I fought off some ex huntresses in a shower!”

“You got lucky! Be glad we beat your ass as a kid, if we had not shown you a few bruises in the training hall then you would have been dead meat!” Miltiades said as she  finished her fourth! Beer as she yaned.

“Jaune! Back rub!”  
Cinder felt her mood _snap_.

“CInder… calm Cinder…” Emerald said as Jaune nodded. Smiling happily as he began to _massage_ Miltiades shoulder.

“AH! So good! Cinder you really need to have him massage you, he’s a damn _miracle_ worker!”  Miltiades said _groaning_  in pleasure as Jaune massaged her shoulder.

“Fuck me! He’s so good!” She moaned as Ciner’s eyes developed a dangerous twitch in them as-

“Jaune, forgive me for asking but you said that you had familial issues? How so?” Salem asked doing her best to prevent a _murder_.

“Oh… well I ran away from home…”  
“You what?” Cinder asked anger turned to worry as Jaune sighed.

“Yeah… my mom didn’t want me to go to college, and well she got a arranged marriage for me.”  
“Arranged to who?”   
“Hah… well ma’am to a girl I kind of knew in life.”   
“She was a total bitch! Fuck that’s the spot dig in there.” Mitaldes said moaning as Mel rolled her eyes.

“Her name is Weiss Schnee.”  
“The dust heiress!? You were going to get married to her? Why the hell did you pass that up?” Emerald asked her mouth agape as Jaune sighed.

“She was a bit _traditional_ … she wanted me to be a house husband I wanted a career we didn’t get a long then I ran away, went to college, joined a parison got raped found the love of my life and got beat up in a  shower to get my aura unlocked by an inmate. Easy time!” Jaune yelled clapping as Cinder paused…

“Jaune… I know that I might be traditional but… I think that your family has _no_ business in your life.”   
“Cinder?”   
“Your life is your own, to use and live as you see fit. I will admit that I agree with your mothers view on you attending college I would not try to hinder your goals either. You are your own person and I resepte you for that,.”  Cinder said as Jaune smiled warmly.

“Thanks babe! That mean alot to me.”  
“No problem I am you future wife and I support you.”   
“Thanks… I! I got to get something from my room!” Jaune said leaping up as Miltiades groaned.

“Hey! Lover boy get back here!” She hissed as Jaune went ot his room opened his door and-\

 _“JAUNE!”_  
 _“Coco!?”_ Jaune shouted as a half drunk landlord  reeking of beer dressed in _only_  a brown bra fell out smothering him as Cinder finally _snapped._

* * *

 

 

 _“Long day sir?”_   
“You can say that again Rin. it's been a long  _week!_ I honestly though I might die!”  Jaune said as he rubbed his head, his secretary Rin was still at his side loyal as ever with a cup of tea in her hand.

“Tea sir? You look like you had a _rough_ day.” Rin said her magenta eyes flashing with _something_ Jaune could not quite pick up on as he smiled.

Rin was a _great_ help to him. Today was a mess! Cinder was _all_ over him! She wanted to grip onto his arms at all times! Ruby needed _extra_ therapy! He was just starting to get through to her!

“AH! Rin what am I doing here?” Jaune asked his head falling to his desk with a   _thump_ ! His eyes roamed up to the _surprisingly_ round and perky ass of his inmate secretary that just happened to sway past his field of vision. Jaune blushed looking away not wanting to stare at his friends ass as she sighed.

“ _Besides_ staring at my ass you mean?” Rin chided as Jaung coughed.

“That was an accident!”  
“I know, I’m just teasing you sir.” Rin said stifling a laugh as Jaune groaned.   
“You are mean.”   
“I know that’s why I’m in jail.”   
“Rin… why _are_ you in jail? You don't seem aggressive or cruel, why did you do it?”

“Why? Well if I must admit I have certain… _proclivities_ that I must indulge drink you tea.” Rin hissed as Jaune nodded taking his _seventh_ cup of tea the _tipping_ point as he sipped _her_ juices.

 _Excellent_. Rin thought as Jaune finished his cup and sighed.

“You never harmen the men you attacked. You always knocked them out and raped them in their sleep, why is that? It seems that you do care about the autonomy of others.”

“Oh I _do_ care for them. I just care for _alone_ time more. I like control sir I liking being in _complete_ control of my intimate times as _you_ know.” Rin hissed as Jaune blinked his blue eyes going wide as he froze.   
“What? I know how do I-

Jaune paused a _fist_ slammed into his gut as he choked.

“Rin!” Jaune hissed as he felt his body pause cold _hands_ worked their ways up his body as his body began to freeze. His limbs went still and heavy as he felt his body go limp.

“Rin! Call Cinder!” Jaune said as he felt his body _pause_ . His limbs became like led, his body slammed forward his face hit the desk with another _thump!_ He felt his body pause as fire was pushed into his veins he wanted to _scream_ but his mouth feel as if was being wired shut. He felt his body go perfectly still as-

 _I’m hard!?_ Jaune thought as his foot of cock for some reason shot up in his pants making a massive tent in his jeans as Rin smiled as her _plan_ once again came into fruition.

“It took you an extra cup _this_ time sir. I think you are getting an immunity to my _special_ tea.” Rin cooed her eyes flickering to Jaune like a predator. She knew what he was going through and she decided to take her time.

“You know sir the first time I did this what was that? Two weeks ago when you decided to pick me for your secretary? I must say I was surprised that you let me in. You are so _trusting_ so pure just what I like in a male.” Rin said walking around Jaune the man’s eyes locked onto hers his body unable to od anything but _blink_ the poison coursing in his veins made sure of that.

Rin _really_ could not ask for a better male to be her _lover_ . Jaune was so innocent so trusting his office in the prison was in the _far_ back of the prison far removed from all the inmates. The only reason he was even _allowed_ to have ti was Rin’s impeccable record.

She had been her for over four years she had had mo incident, never cause a problem and was an ideal inmate.

Not that she was _any_ less a predator, Rin preyed on men like all the others but she had a _specific_ hunting strategy. She did not like to overpower her men she did not like to fight for her fix.  Rin liked to _gently_ take them A bit of poison some muscle relaxers and a _pinch_ of lightning dust that keeps Jaune _fully_ aware as she moved in.

 

“You know having an office so far _removed_ from the rest of the jail makes my job easier right?” Rin asked walking up to Jaune pushing his car back his foot of cock already rock hard as she smirked.

“Ah your little guy wants to play? Let’s let him out for a second why don't we?” Rin asked dropping down to her knees in one swift motion her eyes lighting up as she looked at her _meal_.

“Thanks for the food.” Rin said unzipping his jeans leetingh si full fut of cock _slap_ her face as she swallowed it.

Rin _loved_ the taste of Jaune’s cock, especially _after_ she put her own special ingredients in it? It was perfect for her.

The harsh wet _slurping_ sounds of a woman inhaling a cock soon filled the room as Rin bobbed her head up and down.  Jaune could do _nothing_ literally his body so locked in place as she continued to suck down his cock.

Rin easily took his cock down her tight mouth her lips wrapped around Jaune’s dick with an _experts_ precision. Taking his cock down her mouth making sure to _rake_ her canine up and down his dick. Jaune’s cock shuddered his body didn’t so much as _twitch_.

 _Glurk! Slurp! Smack!_ Rin loved doing this to him taking control like this was her _ultimate_ fantasy Jaune being helpless, a long completely at her mercy while she gently inhaled his cock.

Rin bobbed her head up and down his cock making her panties become soaked. Jaune’s cock twitched the rapid steady head bobbing of her head and the wet guttural sounds were too much for him and his cock began to _throb_ with need-

 _PAH!_ Rin removed her mouth from jaune’s  cock at once right before he came his dick _pulsed_ with need his fat tip leaked precum as she grinned.

“ _Not yet_.” Rin winked as she looked at her cock. Taking time to look and admire how big it was. Over a foot of uncut cock looked at her pre cum leaking off of it as she likec her lips.

“You don't get to cum _yet._ ” Rin smiled a cruel look on her face as she practiced her favored feith teasing. She loved to due this to Jaune taking his dick to the edge and then right before she began to deny him. Taking her mouth off his cock time and time again as she ruthlessly edged him.

Rin smirked as Jaune’s _throbbing_ cock finally died down she saw his pule go down as she began to inhale his dick again if Jaune could scream he would have. Rin was _merciless_ taking his cock into her hot tight hole time and time again slurping and _gagging_ on it as she sucked him off. Jaune’s body was still as death not moving mot squirming not groaning his eyes flicked back and forth the _only_ part of his body that he was allowed to move shot up and down in his skull, the pleasure of getting his dick worshipped combined with the frustration of denial and the shock of betrayal. Rin was his _friend_ and she tricked and drugged him!?

 

“Ah!” Rin said as she took her cock form Jaune’s now _purple_ cock head. His dick was the color of an eggplant with her const tease and denial.

 

She had been at it for _over_ half an hour and counted six orgasm denied from him.

“Well now that you are all warmed up let’s get on to the main show.” Rin purred standing up taking off her yellow inmate pants, her long _THICC_ legs that shocked Jaune, Rin was _plump_ in her legs, well muscled and very milky her green panties were drenched with cunt juices as she took them off to reveal her dripping snatch.

 

“Now let’s see how long you last _this_ time.”  Rin asked before stradelign Jaune his eyes shook in their sockets his mouth stayed tightly closed fear apparent he _begged_.

“Don't worry lover this will be over in _no_ time.” Rin offered as she took a deep breath and lowers herself onto Jaune.

“Yes! This is what I  have been needed!” Rin said as she felt her sex spread open Jaune’s cock _forced_ open her tight walls making her moan out loud. His dick pushed its way to her baby champe stopping right as it _kissed_ her womb.

His cock _wonderfully_ and painfully puller her sex apart as she groaned.

“So big so thick! I’m going to enjoy this I _always_ do.” Rin said as she enga to _grind_ her hips into Jaune.

Rin was not like the other inmates while they liked to _bounce_ on his cock Rin liked to _grind_ she did not bounce on Jaune’s cock she _detested_ the wet sloppy sounds of sex, she was not Nora. She liked to her her cunt _crush_ a cock as she rocked her hips back and forth.

“There we go _good boy_ .” Rin said as her hips rocked back and forth. Her tight cunt _squeezed_ and milked Jaune’s cock. His angry foot of cock _pulsed_ with anton need his large tennis ball sized balls were _desperate_ to spill their seed but Rin was having _not_ of it.

As she _ground_ her hips forward her nads stuck in Jaune’s hair she _cruelly_ milked him. She knew just how to use her cunt, taking her diamond cracking orifice and breaking down Jaune’s cock! She ground and squeezed  twisted and _pulled_ his dick deeper and deeper into her allowing her own body to claim again and _again_ but not letting Jaune cum once.

  
Her eyes rolled into the back of her head her vision turned white as waves after wave of orgasmci pleasure filled her body. Rin grounded her tight cunt _squeezing_ the fat breeding stick so deeply planted into her very core!

“Come on lover, keep it up, if you want to cum _earn_ it!” Rin hissed as she ground. Jaune could do nothing his mind was going blank the need to cum so bad that he couldn't think straight! Rin continued to mercilessly edge him he could _feel_ her cum on his cock  he felt her walls shudder and shake as she fucked him sensee. Rin cried out as it happened she pushed him _right_ to the edge beating her last record of time successfully edging Jaune  she came _nine_ times before Jaune finally popped!

His dick erupted like a volcano firing into her very core.

“AH! So much!” Rin hissed her voice finally squeaking as she was _stuffed_ Jaune’s cum poured into her cunt pounding her ovaries with seed, drowing her fetile baby chame with thick _virile_ Arc cum as she groaned….

After that Rin made sure to _slowly_ painfully slowly remove her sex from Jaune’s dick taking time to make sure that _none_ of his cum escaped before going to his mouth.

 

 _“Open up.”_ Rin said as she _forced_ Jaune’s lips open he couldn't even try to fight back as Rin made sure to _pump_ his esces scum back into the throat! Jaune gagged a bit Rin had to make sure she force _fed_ him just right less he choke.

 

“Good boy’s clean up their messes.” Rin said as she fed Jaune his own cum.

“Now when you go back to the guard bitch she will know she tats the sloppy seconds of a real woman!” Rin hissed as Jaune _cried_ …

 

After that Rin cleaned up her and Jaune scrubbed and washed with towels and napkins as she did she saw Jaune glare maked hatred at her as she sighed.

“Look Jaune I know what you're thinking I’ll never get away with it! Right? Well here is the thing lover. I have been you secretary for three weeks? And I have done this to you _nine_ times.” Juane’s eyes went wide as saucers as Rin smirked.

 

“Yup, lover this is _nothing new_.  You see I can knock you out paralyze you and then? This.” Rin said pulling out a small needle.

“This is a amnesiac soon you will forget all of this ever happened. Don't struggle lover, just know Jaune that I hop you are a _good_ father to our kids. Of if you want to know how I got it? Well let’s just say _Neo_ say’s hi...” Rin said as he plunged the needle into his neck….

* * *

 

 

“Ah hell. Rin? What happened?” Jaune asked he felt like hell and-

“AH! Did I doze off again!?”  
“I’m sorry sir.” Rin said bowing  once as Jaune maoned.   
“Rin! I told you to wake me up! I always feel so sore when I knock out here!”   
“I’m sorry you looked too cute.”   
“I know, sorry Rin but AH! THE TIME! I need to go! See you! I got to get Ruby her new X Ray and Vav comic! She also wants a ceiling fan in her room? I don't know why but I got to go!”   
“Good by Jaune I hope you have a good day I know you had a _rough_ ride.”   
“What? If you say so bye Rin! Tell the girls to behave! Tell them to be more like you!” Jaune said running out as Rin smirked.

“Oh I _will_ …”

* * *

 

 

Later on that day Neo was having a _good_ time.

 _FUCK ME! THIS IS HOT!_ The mute bake groaned as she cam again! The image of her longtime _friend_ getting raped stupid sent her over the edge ass he moaned.

 _FUCK! I need to calm down, I don't smuggle drugs in baked goods for nothing._ Neo thought as she sighed pulling up her jeans in the back of her bakery. She needed to get to work people needed food, people needed drugs, and most of all the prison needed it’s _catering_.

Neo smirked looking at a calendar  on the wall in two weeks a massive red X dotted the side as she grinned.

_Soon I get to cater and then? It’s time for operation Liberation, and then? All hell breaks loose. I can’t wait…._


	6. Burned knights diamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Emerald bond, Cinder tries to get closer to Jaune and asks to be more of a lover. Neo meets her best client and there are some new guards in the jail! ALl this and more on this part of guard Arc!  
> Ps... Jaune has a partner....

“You do know that Jaune’s not going to cheat on you… _right?”_ Emerald asked looking at her scroll.

 

The guard was on break, the jail was more or less in one piece, but Cinder’s emotional volatility was getting to be a bit much. Cinder was already _sparking,_ lighting crackling across her palms, and the scent of ozone was choking in the small prison break room.

 

The two sat, or rather Emerald sat while watching a video play on her scroll as Cinder paced around like a caged animal, looking ready to blow a gasket.

 

“I know that Emerald! I just don’t like my fiance working in such dangerous conditions!” Cinder snarled declaration allowed more of her power to break free. Her eyes were now wreathed in magical fire, her powers on blatant display.  

 

Emerald rolled her eyes not letting her best friend’s blunt show of power phase her in the slightest.

 

“You can quit the fire show boss. I’m not gonna be afraid of you.” Emerald yawned not paying her boss a fraction of her attention of her eyesight.

 

“I am facing an issue Emerald! As my friend I expect you to be helpful!”

 

“You are facing a issue that _you_ started. Jaune’s not gonna cheat on you and there’s been no problem with the inmates in weeks. What are you so worried about?”

 

“He is a male Emerald! What if something else happens to him while I’m not there!?”

 

“Then we will be there to help him as his _friends_.”

 

“But I don't want to take that risk! He needs more protection!”

 

“On that _we_ quite agree.” The cool voice of the warden interrupting Cinder’s tirade, Salem walked inside the room her blue eyes alight with curiosity.

  
“Ma’am!” Both women said at once as Salem waved them down.

 

“You’re on break now, are you not? There is no need for formality.” The warden assured them.

  
“Ma’am? What do we owe the pleasure?” Cinder asked as Salem gave her a smirk.

 

“Simple, you want to ensure Jaune is properly protected, and after much investigation and with our special day rapidly approaching I have decided to do something about this.”   

“Ma’am? What are you going to do?” Cinder asked honest curiosity in her eyes. Her gaze was drawn to the black and blue form fitting outfit she wore now, it had her Haven pin implanted on its side, see it triggered a brief flashback to the Matriarchal, Acquired, Initiative, Divinity, Expected, Nescience training program that she had gone through back in her _school_ days.

 

“I have after much debate have decided to reach out to foreign powers for help.”

  
“ _Foreign?_ Who are you talking about ma’am?”  Emerald asked finally taking her eyes off her scroll closing the device flat as she turned her blood red eyes to her boss. Salem gave her employee a nod as she waved her hand, their scrolls pinging as Salem sent them the relevant information.

 

“I have, in lieu of recent events, decided to seek help for our prison by going to outside means of assistance.”

  
“Outside? What are you talking about?” Cinder asked as small white snowflakes appeared on the screen of her scroll, twisting and reforming into the logo of-

 

“The _HP_ company? Ma’am? What the hell are you doing contacting the outreach branch of the Atlas military that contracts for the Schnee company?” Emerald asked as CInder nodded in fervent agreement.

 

“I would also like to know that, what do these two groups have to do with protecting my fiance?” Cinder asked, her amber eyes glaring down at her scroll as Salem gave her a knowing look, smiling widely as she prepared to give the good news.

 

“Well, we’ll be getting some fresh blood around here….”

\-----

“So! You _don't_ like me.” Jaune said as a bored pair of golden eyes blinked lazily a soft pair of cat ears flickered on a head of raven hair. Blake looked at her future baby daddy as he looked at her with a frown.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like you. I just like you better on your back with my panties in your teeth and my cunt on your cock. Nick cock by the way.”

  
“Thanks... Blake, why did you force yourself on me?”

“I wanted to.”   
“You sound a lot like Yang.”

  
“She _is_ my partner.”   


“In Shade?”  


“Yup, me and her were partners back in the day. But what’s your point?”  


“My point is that you should not do things to others without their consent, have you given the slightest thought as to how you’ll care for your hypothetical child-”

 

“ _Our,_ you mean how I will care for _our_ child when it’s born right?”

  
“I… yes… that is my child as well, I mean what do you think _we_ are going to do?”

  
“Hell if I know you will raise the kid on the outside and I see them once a month till I get out?”   


“What makes you think that I will even be _able_ to raise your-”

 

“ _Our.”_

 

“Our kid dammit! How the hell do you think that I can manage that!?”  


“That seems like your issue.”  


“I… you are not real you know that?”

  
“Our kid is real.”

 

“Why? Why do you like to force yourself on others, don't you ask how this makes them feel?”

“I do but I don't care.”

 

“This is now how people behave!”

  
“Good thing I'm a  person not people.”

 

“You’re not listening to me!”

 

“I can do what I want!” Blake hissed standing up in a blur of motion, before a firm hand slammed down onto her shoulder forcing her back into her chair.

 

“Sit. _Down._ ” Rin appeared behind her apparating in a moment her hand forcing Blake down into the chair, her magenta eyes glared down at the inmate, daring her to make a move as Blake growled.

 

“Says the male’s _pet!”_

  
“Says the woman who  can't keep her baby daddy under wraps.’ Rin shot back, taking a moment to sharply dig her nails into Blake. The faunus prisoner hissed once at her.   


“Says you, Jaune do you know-”

 

Blake paused her nose sniffing the air she took long drags of air through her nose before her eyes widened to the point of saucers.

 

“Doe’s your _woman_ know what happens in this room?”

  
“I do therapy, Cinder knows that.” Jaune said making Blake blink owlishly.

“No… Jaune Rin is-”

“ _I_ am helping Jaune in his day to day life, I thank you for your concern Blake but your time for therapy is over.” Rin said pointing to a large old fashioned analog clock on the wall.

 

“Oh she’s right, Blake we will talk later until then _please_ do not try to rape me ok?”

 

“Sure thing _boss_ but just so you know Rin is not as _friendly_ as you think.” Blake said as Rin’s eyes narrowed into slits, she glared daggers at her making Blake growl.  

 

“Watch you back _guard,_ or more importantly your front, she’s not what you think.” Blake hissed walking out of the room her fat ass _swayed_ hypnotically.

 

 _Whap!_ Rin hit the back of his head making Jaune whimper.

 

“Hey!”

  
“You were staring Jaune.” Rin said, a disappointed look on her face as Jaune sighed.

 

“Sorry _ma’am.”_

  
“It’s ok, I don't like it when my man- _boss_ stares.” Rin said a hit of jealousy in her voice as Jaune nodded.

 

“I know, I know I’ll do better.”

  
“Good now I think you need a break, I dare say it’s time for some _tea…”_  

\-----

 

“Jaune…. We need to talk.” Cinder said a hint of nerves in her voice as she sat with her lover at a small cafe near her home. Jaune and her were both off the clock and Jaune blinked owlishly at his fiance.

 

“Talk? About what?”

 

“Jaune, I want to be clear I am looking forward to living the rest of my life with you.”  Cinder said reaching out her hand and taing Jaune’s. He gripped hers back right away, linking their fingers together as he smiled.

 

“And I you, but what you do you want to talk about?”  


“Jaune if we are to raise _our_ family we will need a stable place to settle down. The children will need a home where their mother and father will be staying.”   


“I agree completely but why are you asking me this?” Jaune asked, Cinder took a deep breath gathering her nerves to say something a bit controversial.

 

“Jaune I want you to move in with me.” Cinder finally stopped beating around the bush. She knew what she wanted and dodging the topic would not help.

 

"You want me to move in with you?” Jaune asked a bright blush on his face as he looked down his bright  cobalt eyes looked down as Cinder nodded.

 

“Yes. I want us to get used to living together. If we are to raise our family it will be good to get to know each other more before that happens.”

“But… if I do that then I will have to move out of Mil and Mel’s place…”

  
“I know that but this is _our_ family. You won’t put their needs to the side will you?”

 

“Not at all! I… it’s just that I’ve lived with them my whole life… I love you but I have never lived with another person before…”  


“That’s why I want you to do it now, the _sooner_ the better. Move in with me now. Or how about this? spend the night at my home. We can start slowly, you spend a couple days of the week and _every_ weekend with me from now until I give birth to _our_ children. I am getting an ultrasound this week and I would appreciate it if you came with me for that.”

 

“I! Of course I will! But… This seems like we are moving a bit fast…”

  
“I know that change, no matter how small, is never easy but I will be with you every step of the way.” Cinder said smiling as she gripped Jaune’s harnds tightly, Jaune smiled as he held her hand gripping her fingers back as he grinned.

 

“I know it… but if you want I could take your mind off it?”

 

“Oh? What do you mean dear _lover_ how will you take my mind of it?”

“Well I was thinking that you could take care of _my_ stress.” Jaune said licking his lip Cinder paused a look of _genuine_ shock on her face before a cruel grin split her face.

“Jaune… are you trying to make _me_ service you?”   
“I mean what else are you going to use your lips for? Talking?” Jaune asked as for a moment Cinder looked at him with an _incredulous_ expression her eyes began to glow and Jaune once again smelled the harsh scent of ozone in the air.

 

“Jaune… Let me allow you the _gerous_ chance to rephrase that.”   
“Sure, it’s not like you can _say_ anything useful right? I mean if you are not sucking my dick what _are_ you doing?”   
“You are going to _regret_ that.” Cinder said her voice a mixture of indignation and _arousal_. Her eyes flickered a strange orange light came from them and Jaune almost swore that they were on fire?

“I don't think I’ll regret it.”  
“I will _make_ you regret that.”   
“I don't think you are _woman_ enough to make me…”  

 

\-----

“AH!” Jaune gasped Cinder _slammed_ him into her bed, the woman picked Jaune up by his actual _chest_ ! Picking him up and slamming him onto her bed impacting him onto the bed like a meteorite!  Jaune gasped Cinder had practically _dragged_ him into her home taking no time to stop pause or even _consider_ listening to whatever complaints he needed to make.

 

“You are going to _regret_ using that mouth of yours!” Cinder hissed her lips slammed onto Jaune’s he felt her hot lips forced a vacuum seal on his mouth the door closed? The door somehow closed behind her without her being anywhere near it.

 

 _How the hell did that door close?_ Jaune thought before he lips felt like they were going to be torn off! Ciner’s kiss was _brutal_ she stole the air from his lungs as Jaune felt his hips buck!

His cock was _painfully_ hard there was  a massive tent in his pants.  Jaune’s cock _throbbed_ a foot of uncut meat pulsd in his pants as Cinder ripped them off! She tore open his shirt ripping it in half in one smooth motion!

 

“Cinder!? My shirt!?”

  
“Shut up!” Cinder hissed launching another searing kiss to his lips Jaune moaned into her mouth he felt his legs shake and he whimpered. Cinder went up and down his chest planting kisses up and down his body, taking her time to keep one hand smoothing his chiseled form the other hand _gripped_ his neck making him choke! Jaune gagged air cut off as Cinder planted her _burning_ kisses on his body.

 

Jaune gagged his legs kicked and he felt his air supply cut off. As Cinder yanked off his pants tearing apart his boxers letting his foot of _uncut_ cock stand tall she let out a fear _growl_ moving her hips  yanking off her soaked pantis flingin thme across the room, and rubbing Jaune’s cock in the _heavenly_ valley of her wide ass.

 

 _“AHH!”_ Jaune yelped in _pain_ Cinder flexed her ass the woman hotdogged Jaune for a moment before she clenched her taut cheeks! Jaune felt like his dic was going to snap in two! Cinder’s ass felt like a compressor taking his dick and thrating to snap it in half!

  
“Cinder!”   
“What’s wrong little _male_ you feel bad? What’s the probome? It _can’t_ be me afterall all _you_ said that I am not _woman_ enough!” Cinder hissed flexing her ass once more Jaune cried out his dick _bent_ at a wholly unnatural ange a flash of white came as his aura  activated. Cinder licked her lips a predatory look on her face before she raised her hips showing her _quivering_ sex that looked like a hungry predator about to snatch up its prey!

  
“You have any last words _male?_ Something you want to say to me before I _break_ my cock?”

“I know I said that your mouth was only good for blowjobs but man are you proving me right! ALl this talking fuck me till death already! If you can- Jaune never got his sentence out as Cinder _slammed_ her hips down and Jaune screamed.

 

A shout left Jaune’s mouth as Cinder slammed her greedy sex down onto his monolithic cock! Her _tiny, tight_ cunt swallowed his dick wrapping it in a truly helling interior as her hips collided to Jaune’s and he felt the air _forced_ out of his lungs!

 

Cinders hips slammed down with such force that Jaune’s _aura_ activated he felt her hips hit his so hard he lost every bit of air in his own lungs yanked out! Jaune gasped his eyes wide as Cinder flashed him a predatory smile licking her lips squeezing Jaune’s cock with her cunt making him _yelp_ in pain as his dick was nearly snapped in half!

 

“What’s wrong little _male_ ? You look like you are in pain?”   
“Cinder! What’s happening!?”   
“Oh you don't know Jaune? I would not expect a _man_ to know this but you are such fragile things men! You don't have the muscles of a woman, even with your aura unlocked and if a _woman_ has her aura unlocked? We need to treat you like paper! Even the most _gentle_ squeeze.” Cinder said as she _crushed_ Jaune’s cock her tight hellish cunt acted like some kind of infernal vice squeezing and crushing his cock making him scream!  

 

Jaune yelled out he felt Cinder’s cunt crushing his cock her tight helligh walls of flesh felt like smooth warm silky walls of iron! She ground her hips the meer motion of her body seems to crush his pelvis making Jaune whimper in pain and pleasure as she growled.

 

“It’s so _nice_ to have a man with his aura unlocked you know? It means that while you will _not_ be as strong as a woman with her aura unlocked you can heal from whatever I can dish out _probably_ and for once.

I don't have to hold back.” Cinder said her eyes flashed a bright orange as Jaune whimpered as Cinder took her _ingernal_ cunt half off his cock Jaune howled his dick felt like i was being bent in two! His aura flashed the barrier kept his body safe from serious harm as Cinder took her sex off Jaune and began to _bounce_..

  
For the next half hour Cinder _assaulted_ his cock! Her heavy hips did not just bounce they _slammed_ down onto Jaune’s pelvis with such intensity that he swore he was going to be _crippled!_ The harsh wet _smacks_ of flesh slapping flesh filled the room as the bed creaking and ground.

 

The squeaking of bed springs was only match but the harsh wet _smacks_ of her cunt crushing Jaune’s cock! And the heavy meaty _whacks_ of her iron like ass that whacked onto Jaune’s balls! Her fat heavy ass fell onto Jaune’s balls like a guillotine, her thick pale moon crashed up and down with perfect precision her very heavy _smack_ of flesh on flesh landed her ass right on the top of his balls as Cinder’s ass _crushed_ them.

 

“AH! Cinder! Please!” Jaune cried out his dick _fired_ his cock blew it’s load that Jaune had long since lost count of. He felt Cinder’s cunt _cruelly_ milked his dick! That tight infernal hell trap milked his dick for all it was worth! Jaune’s cock had fired so much into her tight snapping turtle of a cunt making it slosh and  gurgle with his own cum!

 Cinder always believed that idle hands were the devils plaything so her hands roamed Jaune chest her hisp slamming up and down setting a truly blistering pace that mad Jaunes _roughest_ encounters in the prison! Her hips crashed down with such fore it made Nora seem like a gently rub, and she was so _hot_ it made Yang’ cunt feel like the inside of a _freezer!_

  
Her nails raked up and down his chest, her long orange msai ldug and clawed his flesh taking out laong lien sof skin as she did. She bounced up and down slamming her hips  raking her hands up and down his body _raking_ his side and back as she scraped him _raw!_

 

“Please? Please _what!?_ You like to get fucked like this!?” Cinder asked she felt Jaune’s cum _bloat_ her gut, she had lost count of both of their orgasams smash into her as she fucked her lover into submission!

“Please! I can’t take- _Gah!_

 

Cinder’s hands gripped Jaune’s neck her hands _crushed_ his neck he groaned and gagged Ciner choking him out as she slammed her hips up and down his _tortured_ cock!

 

“You say that you don't like this but you are fucking lying! I see it! Your cock is so hard! I can feel it _pulse_ in me! I know what you want! You want to be fucked like this! You are a masochist man who needs to be fucked into submission for him to get off!” Cinder said _crashing_ her ass into ghis ball making Jaune’s dick fire again! It blew into her cunt like a cannon stuffing her already _flooded_ baby champe with additional arc batter as Cinder maoned.

 

“You are loving this you little masochist!” Cinder hissed before taking her hands of Jaune’s neck her _blistering_ pace stopped for a moment as she whispered into his ear.

 

“If you want me to stop just ask, if you need a break tell me and we-

“ _Harder._ ”   
“What?”

  
“I said fuck me _harder.”_ Jaune whimpered his face redder than  her nails a gasped left Cinder’s mouth before she _tripled_ her cunts already dick snapping grip to it. “I knew that you were a little whore! Now get ready _male_ I’m going to fuck you into next week!” Cinder said slamming her hips down! Soon the house was fill with Ciner gurnst of please and Jaune’s loud wials. He begged _pleaded_ for her to go hared, to fuck him hard to make him see white!

  
Jaune begged CInder to make him scream she dug her nails into his fle slammed her teeth into his neck breaking the skin and _marking_ him as her own! The two ground and slammed into each other turning into a messy swary tangled piles of limbs before they screamed!   
“Cinder!”   
“Jaune!” They both cried as they came at once! Jaunes dick firing one last time filling Cinder with so much cum she felt like she was going to burst!  As she stood over _her_ male _her_ cock pulsed in her cunt Cinder saw Jaune gasp and pant he was conscious barely, he was holding onto to one last _bastion_ of defiance. One that she was going to _crush._

 

“Jaune you know I love you but I think I need to up our relationship.” Cinder hissed taking her cunt painfully off his upr cock! Jaune whimpered as she took her greedy cunt off not a _drop_ of cum left her diamond breaking snatch as she took Jaune’s dick and pressed it into her tight ass!

 

“Cinder?!” Jaune yelped fear in his eyes as Cinder smirked.

 

“You know I always wanted to try anal, let’s see how this goes shall we?” Cinder asked as she _slammed_ her ass down Jaune let out a _shriek._

 

“ _T_ _OO TIGHT!”_ Jaune howled as the insanely, impossibly  inhumane tight ass of Cinder _crushed_ his cock! THis was _nothing_ like her cunt Cinder's ass was a dick _breaking_ machine! Every time he presse up her sphincter rings _clenched_ down on his cock!

 

Sucking him in deeper and _deeper_ for very ince that Jaune invaded her ass gripped _harder_ his cock flashed blue! Her ass gripping  his cock!

 

Every time Jaune’s dick was _forced_ past a anal ring the pressure of her insanely small orifice only got tighter! It was like someone had taken a plastic holder for a six pack of soda, lined up all of the rings in one straight line and then had made each ring smaller and _tighter_ than the one before hand and were fucking him with them!  The boy cried out as His dick was actually _broken_ a flash of blue popped out from his cock!  His aura activated to prevent _permanent_ bodily harm!

“Fuck me! So good!” Cinder said the feeling of Jaune’s aura _flowed_ Jaune passed out as Cinder had a mind _shattering_ orgams flood though her. It looked like she had sat on a _Christmas tree!_ The flashing of blue She whimpered once _loving_ the feeling of having her once virgin as streatched out by a real cock!

  
“You know I _really_ do love anal. Let’s see how long you can last!” Cinder said as she began _slapping_ her hips downard. Jaune let out a scream of _pleasure_ the perfect mix of pain and bliss overran his systems! His eyes rolled to the back of his head he gripped the bed sheets Cinders ass was _breaking_ his cock! His aura flashed and flared!

 

Putting in all of its power to keep his breeding too from being snapped in two! All the while Cinder did her best to let Jaune to take his cock home in pieces!  In the end it was too much.

 

“Cinder!” Jaune screamed he came one last time his cock fired off like a volcano into her tight ass!  Cinder let out a low moan the feeling of having hot _magma_ pumped into her ass made her see stars! The best orgasm of her life rocked through her body threating to tear her mind from her skull as she groaned.

 

“ _Good boy…_ I knew you liked it rough.” Cinder said kissing Jaune on the forehead before falling down on top of her male and gently falling off to _sleep..._

\-----

 “You look _good…_ what the hell happened to you?” Emerald asked walking next to Cinder, the woman had a smile so wide and genuine on her face that it looked ready to burst! She walked with a long _painfully_ exaggerated sway to her hips shaking her wide hips _barely_ contained in her tight blue pants. Her pregnancy was _just_ starting to show. Her hips were a bit wider and her breasts had began to _swell._

 

Cinder looked radiant and it pissed Emerald off a bit to be honest.

“Oh nothing I am just glad that I was able to _iron out_ some relationship rules over the weekend. Isn’t that right Jaune?” Cinder asked the man who _gripped_ her side his eyes kept painfully to the floor as he gulped.

 

“Yes _mistress.”_

“ _Mistress?_ The hell did that come from?”   
“Jaune is just getting used to a male’s _natural_ place in a healthy relationship isn’t that right Jaune?”   
“Yes ma’am.” Jaune said blushing ear to ear as Emerald pause.

“Did you fuck him _that_ hard?” She asked noticing that Jaune did had a _heavy_ limp. He was not walking in a straight line and looked ready to fall over the moment a breeze came his way.

  
“Oh it was not that bad-

 _Ding_! Jaune’s scroll rang as he picked it up.

 

”AH! I got to go! I need to talk to Ruby! Ma’am I’ll be back! See you Em!” Jaune said hobelling off as Ciner smiled.

“I love him.”  
“I know.” Emerald said the tow watch the cute man scurry off as Emerald took a deep breath.   
“Emerald if you want to ask the _ask._ ”   
“I see... “   
“Emerald are you dating anyone?”   
“No…”   
“Do you _want_ children?”   
“I… I do….”   
“I _see…”_

“I… I don't want to sound rude…”  
“But?”   
“IF… If you and Jaune…”   
“Are you asking me to _share_ my lover with you? I am your best friend but…”

“No! Not at all! But… if you could have him _donate_ to me…. I’d be very happy…”     
Cinder sighed rubbing her head, she knew what Emerald meant there were _much_ more women than men in this world. It was _not_ rare for a decent amount to simply not find a mate to have children. Men were often squared off and not readily around, and in their job? Finding _anyone_ was a miracle…

“I will not share.”  
“I… I see… Well then-

“But… If Jaune decides to _allow_ you to join us I’m sure we can work _something_ out…”

\-----

  


“And then! I cut off the Nevermores head! It was so cool! It went all FOOSH!” Ruby said as Jaune smiled.

“You killed a Nevermore? Really?”  
“Sure did! Then I got  to be a team leader! Team RWBY! Led by Ruby Rose!”   
“I wonder what would happen if I went to beacon?” Jaune asked a bit happy he _never_ had to fight Grimm.   
“Oh! You would have been great! I just know that!”   
“How do you know?”   
“Because I do!” Ruby said the young woman’s eyes glowed a bright silver reminding Jaune of pools of glimmering mercury.

“I don't know if I could have gone far… to be honest.”  
“I don't think so, I think you would have been great! I can even see you as a team _leader!”_

“Me a leader in Beacon? Come on I’m a guy do they even _let_ men become leaders?”

“Sure do! My mentor is a guy and he was a leader too! He is _awesome!”_

“I see… does he ever visit?” Jaune asked expecting Ruby to snap but she only smiled and shook her head.

“No way! He’s busy saving the world from Grimm! He’s too busy to come by, but I know he would!”

“That’s nice. I’m glad you have friends Ruby.” Jaune said as he put his hand through her glass. Ruby took it right away no longer desperate but needy like a puppy. She purred into his hand letting it cup her face.

Jaune blushed Ruby’s face was still so soft and warm, she rubbed her smooth cheeks up and down his hand as she purred into his hand.

 

“Thank you Jaune… with you here life is awesome!”  
“Don't thank me thank yourself. Ruby you are making _real_ progress you know? Soon I will talk to Salem about getting you out of here maybe into Gen pop?”   
“That's awesome! Just like this!” Ruby said as _she_ willingly let go of his hand going into her room picking up a small silver device and clicking it! _Click!_  

 

A roar of engines filled the air as Jaune felt the fan that had been installed turn on, Jaune was able to convince Salem that by giving Ruby more _privileges_ it could only speed up her rehabilitation. As the fan began to move Jaune gelt a _eerie_ feeling of dread as the massive blades spun in the air.  Jaune found himself almost hypnotized by the rotating fan blades...

 

 _They look like giant blades of a scythe…_ Jane thought shaking his head.

“I need to go Ruby.”  
“Ok! See you tomorrow right?”   
“Of course.”   
“Thanks for the fan! It’s so much easier to stay cool now!”   
“You are welcome Ruby goodbye.”   
Jaune said as he left the door leave the purring reaper and the spinning fan that made Jaune fell an odd level of _dread_ as he left the room…

\-----

 

“You know Cinder! Ah! Fuck me, when you first asked me to do this I did not know what to do but now that I’m doing it? I got to say I love it.” Emerald said as two loud meaty _whacks!_ Filled the room Jaune let out a scream! He was currently tied down arms and legs drawn out and splayed eagle style on a bed in the prison break room.

 

His dick his poor _poor_ dick was trapped in the _hellish_ grip of two of the fattest and _hardest_ asses on the planet! Cinder and Emerald were they naked from the waist down both of her _fat_ asses on full display as each once held Jaune’s vulnerable cock in a grip that could snap it in half with or _without_ aura!

 

The two women _synced_ their attacks rising and falling their _heavy_ asses taking their fat asses _gripping_ Jaune’s cock in a half way place of hell and heaven! Taking _torturously_ slowly up and down their lengths before _slamming_ down. Both made sure to put _ALL_ of their aura into one ass cheek each cheek was responsible for busting _one_ ball and they made Jaune scram.

 _WHACK!_   
“AH! Please! I’m sorry! I’ll be good! I promise!”

“You will be what dear?”  
“I’ll be a good boy! I’ll be the good boy! Just please mercy!” Jaune yelled his ass _gripped_ by the witn searing piece of flesh that while appear so oh so soft on the outside fell like warm steel on his dick!

 

“I did not hear him say that the goddess was real did you Emerald?”  
“Nope in fact I remember him saying _god_ earlier let’s give this heretic a lesson!” The thief said as she crashed both of their heavy ball _cracking_ ass cheeks down as one the disturbing meaty _whack_ made Jaune scream! His aru flas and dick fired coating both of their backs in a  fountain of cum.

  
“Holy hell! He cums so much!” Emerald said in awe as the feeling of hot _gooey_ rain flowing down her back.   Emerald thought she had been in a damn rain shower! From the back of her head all twa down her long curvy back to her fat ass was coated in thick male cum the cock so painful trapped between it’s hellish prison of flesh pulsed and throbedd making both women shudder in pleasure as they were painted in cum.

 

“I told you he is a _masochist_ deep at heart and loves to be fucked roughly isn’t that right Jaune?”

“Yes _mistress_ I’m a masochist…”   
“But you are _my_ masochist and I love you.” Cinder said _gripping_ one of Jaune’s balls and _squeezing_  it. The appendage flashed blue the light from his soul guarded _her_ future children some of them might be on her back as Cinder smirked.

 

“Emerald? You said you wished to be pregnant?”  
“I do… but first…. Let me see what that feels like in _my_ ass.” Emerald said the woman was an anal fetishest at herat and there was no way in hell that Jaune’s fact cunt breaking cock was not going right into her tight ass!

“I’m going to ride that dick till it breaks!” Emerald hissed repositioning herself to better please her fat ass  as Jaune whimpered as two predators closed in and _devoured_ him.

For the next hour Jaune was _broken_ in. Emerald used her ass that made Cinders _cock breaking_ vice fell like a pillow.   
“AH! Fuck me! Jaune! Your cock is so good!” Emerald screamed her ass _clapping_ on Jaune’s cock! Her fat _ungodly_ cheeks slamming into Jaune’s balls with suve fervor his future children were soon to be in danger!

 

“Good boy _right there!”_ Ciner said her snatch right on jaune’s face! He had _finally_ earned the honor of eating here face out her delicious snatch right on his face as Ciner  rode her new favorite _seat_. Cinder was a bit  _nervous_ of Jaune's oral skills on one hand she would prefer an experienced lover on the other hand the idea of  _teaching_ Jaune how she liked to be eaten was far too much to pass up! But luckily for her Jaune was a natural he took to eating her out like a fish to water and Emerald's ass to his balls!  
  


He dove his mouth in and out of her cunt, his thin talented tongue darting in and out of her snatch making her scream! Cinder had already cum three times just from his mouth alone and she would be damned if she did not get to have this treat three times a day for the rest of her own life! 

“Good boy.” Cinder purred as the two women _drained_ Jaune… In the dn of the session both had pregnant bellies and _both_ had a bun in the oven. Emerald was over the moon! She would have a kid!  A child of her own with a male she _respected!?_

 _The goddess does exist!_ Emerald loving the feeling of Jaune’s cock _stretching_ her tight ass! Jaune's dick had to have been made for this moment! It was just fo fat! Every time Emerald bounced down she felt like her ass was being split in two! "So good!" She yelled slamming her hips up and down felling her tiny ass split by a meaty oar! She groaned and whimpered her fat ass  _clapping_ his balls, her tight hole made Ciner's almost fell  _loose_ in comparison!  Emerald's love anal it was her favorite type of sex! Ever since she conceived a boy to do it in college she was a slut for it! The problem was most men were either to scared or taken making  her own fetishes die  down until-

"Fuck me!" Emerald cried Jaune's cock fired right into her ass. Emerald let out a bliss filled shriek Jaune's cock doubled in width tearing her ass apart! As ti throbbed making her hole feel like it was going to break!

"SO good!"  
" _PHHH!_!" Jaune said something his mouth stuffed by Cinder's cunt as Ermalrd moaned she was so full of cum! Her ass was so jam packed she doubted if she would walk right for a moment not that it matter she slowly  _painfully_ slowly took her ass of his cock Jaune whimper before she jammed her pusyy fright down! The sudden force ws too much and Jaune's hyper sensitive cock came again! Pumping her _needy_  cunt her scholl blink telling her she was in fact knocked up as she smiled…

\-----

Neo was _not_ a good person.

 _A soft spot? If you press the top of her head she will faint? She suffered an accident as a child and is now vulnerable?_  Neo read the profile for Velvet the bubby faunus who kept the prison generator humming a generator in desperate need of repair…

 _So all it takes is a tap to the head and you go night, night? Interesting…_ Neo thought as a devious smile split her face. _This is going to be perfect._

 _DING!_ Her store door opened as she saw her favorite client walk inside!

 _“Hello!”_ Neo waved as a pair of brown eyes locked on to her. A tall seven foot woman with an insanely fashionable brown outfits with a pair of designer shades and combat boots walked inside.

“Neo.”  
“ _Coco! How are you?”_   
“Cut the talk. How’s my problem?” Coco hissed walking forward as Neo nodded.

_“All taken care of! Don't worry Velvet is doing ok-_

_Slam!_ Coco punched the bakery table the brown wood splintered as her fist impacted the desk.

“ _I see you are upset?”_

“You are damn right! I’m pissed!” Coco hissed as Neo cocked her head.

_“Oh? Why are you so hungry?”_

“Jaune! You know why! He got raped!”  
“ _That was part of the deal, you give the ladies a nice piece of emotionally traumatized male cock to fuck and ride and I keep Velvet safe and sound. What’s the problem?”_ Neo asked honestly surprised that Coco was even here. She did her part of the bargain Velvet had not been touched once in her stay in jail. And with her _soft_ spot? She was the most vulnerable person in the prison!

“He got raped!”  
“ _I know, I recorded it, I sent you the tape, remember?”_

“The deal was he would not get hurt!”  
“ _He didn’t get hurt.”_

“He could barely move! He almost bleed out in the damn showers! He has his aura unlocked for godess sake!”

“ _Oh? He got a bit sore that happens in rape Coco. Be lucky I told the girls to follow our little rules. No broken bones, no black eyes and he is always in more or less good health after some fun.”_

“But the showers-

‘ _That was something beyond my control but don't worry the offenders have been thoroughly reeducated.”_ Neo sighed making Coco shudder-

“But Jaune-

‘ _Jaune will live as per our deal. He will live I won’t let them kill him so far as I can help it.’_

  
“So far as you can help it!? You said you could guarantee his safety! I got you the man Neo! I got Jaune to go that prison! He wanted to join the military! I convinced him to go there! We have a deal! You got a man to use for… _relief_ you keep Velvet and Jaune safe!”

“ _And I will do that to the best of my abilities.”_

“That’s not good enough!”  
“ _That’s what you get. Now if you don't want my services I will rescind my protection order to both of them. And if that happens? Well I can’t guarantee you anything now unless you are going to actually buy something get out of my store._

_\-----_

  


Emerald did not know _what_ to think of Jaune her friend, coworker father of her child. At first he had been just that, a cute male that had somehow picked the single worst job assignment. The next?

  
“Hey there gorgeous! How are you doing today?” Jaune asked falling into lockstep with her his guard uniform had by some _miracle_ of a goddess survived their earlier fucking, his skin tight uniform of blue and black showed of lal hi curve and better his _bulge_ . Emerald got a  bit wet thinking of how that was in her not so long ago filling her _stretching_ her. But that was not what made  her paused is was his face…

 

Jaune was like a _coiled spring._ Less than an hour ago he was a moaning withering mess begging Emerald and Cinder to not fuck him into unconscious and to keep his poor balls intact now? He was all smiles sporting a wide cheshire grin and looking like he had won the lottery.

“You look… cocky?”  
“Cocky? Like the thing I put up your ass half an hour ago?” Em paused a blush crossed her face as she gagged.   
“I! What!? Jaune we are in public!”

“And? You scared to admit of loving getting fucked in the ass?” He asked Emeralds face turned a bright red she stuttered paused and balked her mind doing backflips as this _male_ teased!?

“I! You were begging me to stop fucking you!”

“Sure was! But now I’m not! Guess you can say you did not do a good enough job riding me, _shame_ . And here I thought you were _woman_ enough to hang with me and Cinder ah well! Not everyone is _that_ good.” Jaune smirked Emerald felt her cheeks heat up blood rushed to her face as she heart quickened.

“I! I was that good!”  
“Were you? I mean I only scremd you name what? Once? Twice? Maybe three if I’m being _generous_ .”   
“You were moaning my name!”   
“And now I’m spanking your _ass.”_ Jaune said wagging his eyebrows as Emerald blushed brightly as she felt her mouth fall and hang open. _  
_“What? You are not-

 _Whack!_ Jaune whapped his _baton_ on Emerald’s ass the fat piece of _ball busting_ flesh that felt like forged steel jiggled like water on a lake. Emerald blushed so hard she thought her face was going to burst!

“Jaune?!”  
“What? You look like you're scared?”   
“I’m going to fuck you so hard you are going to scream my name! I’m going to turn your balls blue and your cock purple male!”   
“Oh? Big threat form the woman who gets off by being _spanked_ in public, your crotch is damp by the way shows right through the blue.” Jaune said as Emerald paused her embarrassment reached a new high as she  screamed.

_“JAUNE!”_

“See you later babe! If you think you can fuck me till I scream I'll be waiting!” Jaune said walking ahead of the staff meeting shaking his firm ass in Emeralds view leaving a red face Emerald flushed and-

“He is quite the male guard would you not agree?”  
“Quiet Nikos!”   
_“I'm sorry!”_

_\------_

 

“Now I know _this_ is a shock.” Salem said as she looked at her staff a week had passed since she had told them the hint of adding _new blood_ but today was the day.  It was also a day when her staff looked _off…_ Cinder looked pleased as punch petting Jaune’s head as he rubbed his face into her chest, Jaune looked like he had stolen gold form Monty herself and Emerald was so red face and embarrassed that she looked ready to _pop!_ That and the fact that she was glaring daggers _at_ Jaune was odd…

 _What did he do to her? No matter I have work to do._ Salem thought as she want on with her speech.

“It has come to my _personal_ attention that after _years_ of rehab and recovery Miss Rin is indeed fully rehabilitated and was as of two days ago released on parole.”  The warden said as she eyed her employees.

“Ma’am? What will she do? Not like being in prison got her a bunch of skills.” Emerald said rubbing her not yet showing belly giving Jaune a warm smile before resuming her _death_ glare at him,  the man blushed winking at Emerald like a playful cat as his fiance and lovers? Sandwiched him between them in the meeting area.

 

“So I see you all are _closer_ it was inevitable really congraguitols but! Seeing as how I can not in good faith put a reformed inmate out and leave them to die and with our new blood coming in is was at Mister Arc’s _personal_ recommendation that I do the following. Guards come in here!”

 

Salem said the door swung open and two women stepped in. One tall six and a half feet with her thick black boots almost yellow skin and magenta eyes walked in, the other shorter only six two with eyes that _glowed_ like emerald that were being light up by fire. One had long raven hair the oth short brown. Both walked in lockstep and saluted at once.

 

“Ladies and Jaune I would like you to meet your two new guards and coworkers. Lie Rin, and _Penny Polendina!”_

“It is a pleasure to be on this side.” Lie Rin said bowing to her once guards now cowore as the other guard gave a second salute looking around the room as she barked.

“Which one of you is Jaune? Hiccup!” The woman hiccuped? It was bizarley cute and Jaune let out asmal standing up.

“That would be me?” Jaune asked as the woman barely taller than him stalked forward she moved with such speed Jaune paused she crossed the distance in seconds her eyes locked onto his own as Jaune _swore_ he heard the running of a machine? Like a computer that was overheating or a car that was revving up came from nearby-   
“ _Salutations!_ I am Penny! Penny Polendina and from this day on I am your new _Partner!”_


	7. Elephant Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune get's a new partner, Neo makes a cake, Ruby is getting some good vibrations, Nora learns that she is not invincible and Jaune and Cinder go at it like rabbits in Guard Arc!

 

Jaune did not know what to think, his new partner stomped up into the warden's room. Her green eyes locked onto him as she slammed both of her feet together and held out a hand.

"Hello, Jaune Arc! My name is Penny Polendina of Atlas! From this day on I am your partner in this job! I hope that we will get along and do our job both efficiently and effectively!" Penny said holding out her hand the woman was only slightly taller than Jaune making him smile at her.

"Hello Penny, I'm sure we can be great," Jaune said taking her hand feeling how strong she was. Penny was short for a woman barely six five but still strong her eyes sharp like daggers and green like emeralds locked onto him as Jaune smiled.

 

"I hope that proves to be the case. I will look  forward to working with you."

"Sure thing friend," Jaune replied as Penny paused a sound that Jaune swore sounded like a computer overheating filled the air as he smelled smoke? The hell was smoke coming from?

"Emerald is your scroll overheating?"

"No, ma'am." Emeralds replied his future baby mama looking to his fiance eas Ciner frowned.  

"Then what the hell is that smell?"

"It is irrelevant, Cinder Emerald both of you go on your routine, Penny wait outside I need to talk to Jaune  for a moment."

"Am I in trouble ma'am?" Jaune asked the blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean of Salem blinked once as she smiled.

 

"Of course not I just need to ask you some questions, clarifying only nothing serious I assure you."

"Ok... that makes sense." 

"See you later babe." Cinder said kissing Jaune on his face her left hand shot down to his crotching her thin fingers gripped his now rapidly hardening cock squeezing harshly making Jaune yelp!

"Don't take to long dear, I think you are in need of a special time in our room." Cinder cooed making Jaune blush.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." Cinder said as she Emerald and Penny left the room leaving Jaune alone with Salem.

"Jaune please take a seat." Salem offered as Jaune nodded taking a seat in front of the beautiful warden as she smiled.

"Ma'am? What's the problem?"

"No problem Jaune but I need to ask you something, you know you are  a hard man to look up." 

"Ma'am?"

"I mean your public records are easy enough but I have a certain habit of looking into my more interesting staff which turns out to be all of them," Salem said rolling her eyes as she grinned. 

"Ma'am I do not understand."

"Well I do, Jaune you mind telling me what you were doing in the six months after graduating high school and before you attended college?"

Salem asked as Jaune froze his body went stiff as a board as he gulped.

"I..."

"Don't bother what was Atlas like? When you enlisted in the army?"

"I don't know what you are talking about ma'am."

"Do you now? You were the  _ only _ male from Vale to ever pass the entrance exams to Atlas military you served with distinction for six months that you were missing as your family friends filed several missing person reports, you did very well honors medals and then? You vanished? They are listing you as killed in action tell me Jaune why did you leave the military? It seemed a good fit." Salem asked her blue eyes locked to Jaune a long line of sweat falling from his face as he gulped.

 

"I... it was a complicated situation, ma'am."

"Really? You were attached to a sniper unit the most successful ever. You were a spotter for your partner miss Solei? Was that how you pronounce her name?"

"Yes Solei she was, is my best friend."

"Really? You do not want your so-called best friend to know that you are alive?"

"I... I do not wish to talk about this ma'am... my past is my past my future is what matters."

"I couldn't agree more but please if you need anything do not hesitate to ask me Ciner, Emerald or Rin we are a family here Jaune you can trust us." 

\---

 

"So  _ you _ are Jaune Arc?" Penny asked her eyes locking onto him as her central processor fired up.

_ Scanning, scanning, file matched Name Jaune Arc. Atlas Lieutenant second class. Presumed Killed in Action. Age 23 occupation prison guard. He looks just how Ciel said he did. _ Penny thought as she walked in perfect lockstep with her new partner. 

"Well, last time I checked that was my name, but I'm known to miss the minor details."

_ Impossible, Ciel said you had the best eyes she ever had and she worked with me, I am made for battle and you are supposedly my superior? You do not miss things.  _

"I see tell me you are my partner and-

 

"Partner  and friend right?" Jaune asked as Penny froze her face heating up as she froze.  _ Friend? He thinks of me as a friend!? AMAZING! JOYUS! STUPENDOUS! I- calm down Penny he is Ciel's friend first you can be his second friend, his first best second friend!  _ The android thought smiling as she hummed. 

"Well follow me we are about to go to general the inmates can get pretty rowdy," Jaune said as Penny frowned.

 

"Jaune I hope you do not mind but I read your file."

"I hope it was good."

"You have been raped several times in your stay here."

"I... I have been. Why?"

No signs of trauma, his heartbeat is steady he is still under the effects of the surgery unfortunate... 

"That is a shame as your partner that will never happen to you so long as I am here," Penny said as they turned a corner.

"Hey, there daddy! How is my foot of cock hanging?" 

'A little to the _ left  _ Blake." Jaune said dryly not giving his faunus rapist the time of day. 

"Hey, there blondie! Your dick still raw from when I fucked you good?"

"No Yang the only thing you left on my dick was a sore spot that Cinder makes sure to spit clean every night when I eat  _ her _ out," Jaune said Yang choked on her water spitting it out from her barred cell as Blake rolled her e-

 

"Jauney!" Nora said bounding from now where she must have had free time and she used this as an opportunity to attack. She rolled to Jaune gripping his shoulder-

"Inmate! Step back from the guard this instant!" Penny hollered as Nora waved her hand.

"Back of newbie let me rape the hunk of man and-

 

Nora did not see the blow coming, there was a loud  _ whack!  _ Followed by a bone-crunching crack! As a baton hit her leg, Penny slammed her baton into Nora's left knee cap with such force it shattered her ara and made her leg bend to an  _ L  _ shape upward, at a painful angle.

Nora let out a shriek of pain falling face first her hands clutching her badly broken leg blood pouring from her shattered kneecap as she began to scream.

 

"OW! OW! OWIE! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! You broke my fucking leg?!"

"Of course I did. You attacked a guard. We need medical in gen pop." Penny said talking into her walkie as Jaune balked he bent down to the screaming agony infused inmate crying her eyes out

.

_ "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" _ Nora screamed eyes shut with pain teas falling out as-

"Calm down inmate, I'm here," Jaune said following Mel's advice putting his hands on her leg and forcing his aura into it. Nora screamed the effects of having her kneecap  _ shattered _ into several dozen pieces was filling her mind with agony. His aura mixed with her body giving her some healing as Jaune winced.

 

"Did you have to break her damn leg? I don't know if I can fix this!" Jaune let out a hiss trying to save Nora some pain even if she was his rapist Jaune did not want her to be in agony…

 

The way she screamed, writhed and balled on the floor tears falling and calling for her father made his heat pull as Penny glared her eyes unmoving cold unyielding as she sighed.

"She had one chance to back up she failed to listen she paid the price for her action.' Penny said taking out her walkie checking on medical it was coming soon, or sooner than normal. It was still early and the lack of injuries in the prison meant that medical teams were often either understaffed or had nothing to do.

 

Well now they had something Nora was going to be in a bed for a few weeks with an injury like that and even with aura, she was going to be in a cast for a month minimal.

 

"Listen up! Jaune Arc is my partner here!  His safety is my responsibility! Anyone who tries to attack or harm him will end up like her!"  Penny shouted slamming a baton down so hard into a guard rail that the mental bent and buckled as Jaune gulped…

\---

 

"And _ then!  _ That's when we took down the last of the Taiju and sealed the hole!" Ruby said her long thing finger tracing up and down Jaune's arms, the two sat in their daily therapy session Ruby fondling Jaune's arm through her armhole in her cell.

Jaune talking to his friend he knew Ruby was his friend as the inmate murderer went on about her day's as a young huntress.

 

"Really? That's incredible."

"It really was! Oh and Jaune...."

"Yes, Ruby what is it?" Jaune asked cocking his head Ruby was blushing her face beet red her fingers latched onto his chest not roughly but enough to make him know that she was there. Ruby smiled her face red as the jumpsuit that she wore that now hung loosely on her thing form. Ruby filled out her jumpsuit well but she liked to have it lose. 

"I... thank you..."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah! I mean you have been so good to me! I mean you gave me food, you gave me items for my room! I love you!" Ruby said her face flushing as Jaune smiled Ruby's room was different than before.

 

She had her simple mattress wall full of crayon drawings of figures most likely family, she had several new books and even a scroll! Jaune had convinced Salem to allow Ruby to have a simple scroll that she could use to go on the internet not talk to people.

 

Ruby's conditions meant that her scroll could not communicate upload comment, post or do anything beyond making an anonymous account on social media sites.  She could, watch, like, read, and favorite anything she wanted and was over her broken moon with it

. 

"It's fine Ruby you need some things," Jaune said smiling gas Ruby whined a bit.

"But Jaune! You helped me so much! I want to help you!"

"You do not have to help me, Ruby, I'm fine," Jaune said smiling warmly as Ruby shook her head gripping his arm tightly not to the point where Jaune felt pain but to the point that Jaune winced a little her small fingers had more power in them than Jaune did in half of his own arm. 

"Ruby?"

"Jaune let me help you! Your feet!" Ruby chirped as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"My feet?"

"Yeah! You need to look out for them! Guard your feet!"

"I... ok?"

"You don't get it! Did you know that if you cut your Achilles tendon that you can not walk?"

"I... I don't think so... that's not good." Jaune said laughing awkwardly as Ruby's head tilted at an awkward angle, her eyes seemed to grow dim and become dull like twin blank silver discs as she licked her lips. 

 

"Well, Jaune you need to be aware of things you know? I mean what if someone I don't know a cute red woman whose only crime is to love a bit! To much found you and decided to cut, you little tendons? What then?" Ruby asked her voice losing all tone and feeling, her voice sounded dim and dull like it was coming from far away and Jaune felt a cold hand grip his chest. 

 

"Jaune what if someone cut those tendons? What if they decided that when you were so helpless, adorable, weak and vulnerable that you would look better without those legs on your body?" Ruby asked her voice completely flat not a  _ hint _ of emotion in it, her eyes unblinking blank discs made Jaune whimper in fear as he gulped.

 

"I... Ruby, what are you saying?"

"Saying? I'm saying that you need to watch you back in jail Jaune. Not every inmate is as nice as me. And those that act nice might be pretending. I don't want to see you get hurt Jaune, I really, really do not but if you move around without people knowing you know that they are going to hurt you, you will get hurt!" Ruby hissed her grip on his chest becoming crushing he felt like his chest was being cracked open like a walnut as his aura flashed.

 

"Ruby!"

"OH! Sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Ruby said her voice back to bright and cheery Jaune gulped fear in his mouth but he swallowed.

"It's fine Ruby I'll be back with some cookies later on ok? Or another treat."

"Thanks!" Ruby said as Jaune and her held hands for a time thier fingers interlocking in her cell as Ruby gulped.

"Hey Jaune can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I... when if I get out of here... would... would you mind getting married?" Jaune thought Ruby had grown another arm.

"What? You want to get married?"  Jaune asked eyes flashing Ruby nodded putting her face down as she twirled her plane shock less foot on the ground.

"I mean! Would you mind? Marrying somebody like me? If I could get out?" Jaune smiled Ruby was looking for reassurance in her life and Jaune would provide that.

 

"Sure thing Ruby, I would  _ love t _ o marry you if I could." 

Not that I can I have Cinder after all and Emerald. Jaune thought smiling as Ruby gasped her eyes lit up like there was a fireworks display as she eeped!

"Really!? It's a _ promise!?" _

"Sure Ruby if you get out and I can still get married I would love to." 

Not that I can. Jaune thought as Ruby smiled a bright cheerful look that spread across her face. 

"I'll hold you to that. A Rose never forgets!"

"And an Arc never goes back on his word, I do what I say," Jaune said smiling Ruby gave him an odd look that Jaune for the life of him could not pin as she grinned.

"It's a promise, and I don't forget..." 

\---

 

As Jaune left Ruby eeped! Her heat felt like it was going to beat out of her chest! It was beating so hard she could not stand.

"He said he's going to marry me! He loves me! He loves ME!" Ruby yelled as she felt the butterflies in her gut rise she was screaming with joy as she rolled back and forth. She did it! She found a man to love her for her!

"Play track one!" Ruby said as she spoke to her scroll.

"Playing track one. Ruby is amazing!" Her scroll replied as Ruby took out a small crayon and began to draw.  The sound of music filled the air as Ruby began to draw her lover. 

_ "~I... I like the clothes he wears.~"  _ The smooth sound of Beach gals played as Ruby began to draw, a man a tall powerful caring loving man who would never **, EVER!** Leave her began to take for strong shoulders thing frame a winning smile.

_ "~And the way the sunlight plays upon his hair.~ I- _

 

_ "I... I hear the church and bells." _ Ruby sang along drawing twin massive wedding bells over the two. Smiling widely as she giggled the picture was perfect! She drew her, and Jaune the two were idyllic getting married in Summer and-

 

"It needs a new touch... there!" Ruby said as fixed the problem. Fisht! She slashed two lines on Jaune red like blood as she slashed through his legs. 

 

"There we go, my lover does not need such unnecessary things," Ruby said as she cocked her head her eyes long dead and devoid of any traces of life as she continued to draw. 

_ "~I'm picking up good vibrations, he's giving good vibrations.~"  _ Ruby smiled hacks slashing cutting across her paper, every swing of her crayon removed another unnecessary aspect of her lover's body. Jaune does not need these things, his wonderful wife will take care of him! Ruby thought humming to herself as the per cut like flesh the sound of ripping tendons and the sounds of papering shredding like the splattering of blood filled her ears, like the sound of fresh bubble wrap!

 

_ "~Good, good, good! Good vibrations!~"  _ Ruby hummed as her lover's body was mad, appropriate in size she let out a loving smile that dripped of compassion and passion as she licked her lips.

 

"Don't worry Jaune I know that this will be scary, and I know that it will hurt you a lot baby, but trust me! I know what I'm doing this time! I'll take us somewhere far, far away from everyone! All those lying sluts and whore who want to take you away from us! I'll make sure to modify you right! I know that I need to take my time, and shhh!" Ruby hushed the drawing smiling obsessively as she hushed it like a small child.

 

"I can't use, my love, you need to feel my love as it floods, pours and slices deep into the heart of your doubts! Do not worry my love I will be out soon and then we will be _ one..."  _

_ \--- _

 

"So you are going to mary Cinder?" Penny asked walking side by side Jaune nodded the two were approaching the end of their shift and Penny had collected more than enough data on Ciel's love to know that the situation was complicated and that was never good. 

 

_ He has her pregnant her and Emerald, I will need to make him impregnate friend Ciel so that friend Jaune and her Friend Jaune! The first male friend in my life! AMAZING! I mean.. yes...  _ Penny thought coughing once as she kept up her professional demeanor it was hard. 

"I see well I do hope that you take care Jaune you are my partner and I do not want to see you harmed."

"Thanks, Penny I know that I can do it," Jaune said as he and Penny went about their shift.

"You really broke Nora's leg," Jaune said as Penny nodded not moving her eyes a fraction as she nodded.

 

"I did, I would do it again."

"How? You broke bone through aura."

"I hit pretty hard I was built to be a fighter, and I can take that to the prison work ethic,"  Penny said as Jaune smiled a bit.

 

"I see so you think you are _built_ for fighting?"

"Negative I know that I am made for it." 

"Really? What makes you say that?" 

"It is what my friend tells me along with my father." 

"Oh? They must think highly of you, must be nice to have family that care.' 

"Does your family not care for you?"

"They do not, not care. But I and them are not on talking terms if that makes some sense."

"It does I hope you are able to fix your divide."

"That makes one of us..."  

\-----

"Jaune I want to do something a bit different tonight." Cinder said licking her lips Jaune froze usually by now she would have him pinned to the bed riding and fucking him till he screamed.

"Oh?"

"Yes, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it, love, I know you will love me evermore."  Cinder purred making Jaune gulped once again he was in her house and almost naked a foot of thick cock shot out Cinder's cock, she made it clear that Jaune was her's in more way than one, body mind click! Jaune froze he felt something latch onto his neck. 

 

Something smooth and rubber wrapped around his neck as he froze.

"Baby?" Jaune asked as he felt what he knew to be a collar latch onto his neck as Cinder licked her lips.

 

"Tonight you will do all the work, make me feel good lover or else. You may open your eyes now." Jaune opened his eyes and froze, Cinder was naked he had never seen her like this... fully naked her perfect D cups hung freely perky and stout not a hint of sag or age on them.  Her nipples hard like pink mountain tops, her bodies perfect skin without a trace of age the color of cream and peaches shone as Jaune's jaw dropped so hard it might have hit the floor.

 

He saw her perfect pink folds glistening and wet her cunt already flooding with juices as he gulped. He saw in her hand was the end of a long metallic chain connecting to his collar as she gained a devious smirk.

 

"Come here lover, you have one hour to go at me ravage me Jaune. You seem to like spanking Emerald so show me what you can really do. This time you will be putting in all of the work." Cinder said falling back in the bed spreading her legs as she tugged on Jaune's collar he felt his dick becomes so hard it almost broke. 

 

Jaune gulped he felt Cinder pull on his collar as she smirked.

"Come on lover make me squirm."  Cinder said as Jaune wasted no time he dove forward his mouth eager to get a taste of her cunt! He shoved his head face first his tongue dating out her slick folds awaited him making Cinder scream.

 

"AH! Fuck that's it! Eat me like your fucking life depends on it!" CInder hissed as she wrapped her legs around Jaune's head his thing dexterous tongue lapped up her dripping cunt her sopping sex covered Jaune's face n her delicious fluids. 

She's delicious! Like peaches and cream! Jaune thought as he dove his head in like a mad man, he felt Cinder's nails drag onto his head forcing him in as her legs locked around his neck locking him in place as he devoured her cunt.

 

"Ah! That's it! Right! Fuck me there!" Cinder hissed her beyond shaking Jaune's tongue dove in and out of her cunt his mouth made for eating her sex! His tongue slithered like some kind of snake in and out carving symbols and letters on her boiling inner walls his mouth occasionally reaching out for breath only for her legs and arms to force him back in as he nibbled her knub making her _ scream! _

 

"Jaune!" Cinder cried as she came she splattered his face in love juice as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

Jaune felt very emboldened by his first ever real expression of dominance over Cinder got a bit cocky.

 

He rose up to face her so drenched in her love fluids it looked like he had been waterboarded! Jaune sealed their lips Cinder let him his body pulled into hers she felt his cock spread her cunt as she nodded.

 

"Fuck me." Cinder dared her eyes flickering gold as Jaune smirked, taking a deep breath as he forced his dick inside of her! 

Cinder moaned the feeling of a foot of cock still made her weak in the knees she groaned his dick forced its way deep into her cunt battering down her womb as Jaune began to thrust.

Jaune fucked Cinder like a wild animal! His hips making loud wet meaty smacking signs fill the room as he pounded her cunt!

 

Cinder pulled him deeper with his collar geeing him over her cunt gripping down and crushing his cock as she felt herself fucked stupid, Jaune was close she felt it his dick expanded doubling in size as it pulsed and forced its way into the deepest part of her womb.

"Cinder! I'm cumming!" Jaune said his dick pulsing as Cinder grinned. 

 

"Or so you think." She said as  _ FIZZZTTT!!  _ The sound of lightning filled the air as Jaune screamed! His collar shocked him! Lighting dust pulsing into him as he yelped!

 

"Cinder!? What the fuck!?" Jaune asked his flesh smoking as his aura kicked on. 

"Lover that is a special collar, if you do not make me cum three times it's going to ruin your own climaxes." Cinder purred the panicked look on Jaune's face made her feel so wet she thought she was going to  _ flood! _

 

"What?!"

"You heard me, the collar will come off on its own in one hour but if you do not make me cum three times before you do? Well, then there will be no climax for you. So if you want to get off before then? I suggest you start putting in some work." Cinder cooed licking her lips seductively as Jaune whimpered. Jaune attacked Cinder over the next hour.

 

He plundered her tight regal cock snapping cunt sawing his dick in and out, he played with her pink mountain peaks biting sucking and slurping. He made her scream out time and time again but he never came oh he got close!

 

He made her cum once twice but her diamond making cunt was too much! Jaune felt himself build up like a damn about to burst!  His eyes burned his balls were the color of the damn ocean! He needed to cum! His body was on fire! 

 

Sweat poured down his face as he felt his legs go numb, he flipped Cinder on her stomach her collar pulling him ever deeper into her searing cunt! He fucked her. He did everything he could, he yanked her by the hair spanked her ass the color of Ruby's hair! Force her head first slamming and out of her at awkward angles making her scream his name demanded he fuck her harder and harder!

 

But no matter what Jaune never made her cum three for one, as the minutes dragged on the wt smacking of flesh on flesh doubled in power Jaune needed to cum his balls were going to burst! In a final desperate move, he ripped his cock from her diamonds crushing cunt making her yelp before he rammed it right into her puckered ass making Cinder shriek in pleasure.

_"YES! FUCK ME!"_ Cinder cried as Jaune ravaged her ass it was twice as tight as her cunt but it was double as sensitive, Cinder threw her hips wildly into Jaune as he doubled his speed  yanking her back by her hair! Kissing her deeply twisting her nipples making her cum again and again and-

_"AHH!"_ Both adults yelled as they came together at the fifty seven minute mark Jaune came he made her cum three times as both climaxed hard enough to almost pass out!

Cinder felt like a volcano was forced into her ass the massive load Jaune deposited making her shiver in pelass as the man whimpered falling face fit onto the bed to tired to move as-

"You know Jaune... I never said to spank, twist or get rough... I'm  going to have t punish you for each and everything you did to me." Cinder cooed still panting red in the face Jaune looked ready to faint his body covered in sweat his cock buried to the deepest parts of her asshole. Cinder moaned loving just how great his dick was groaning in pleasure as Jaune whimpered.

"I... I was only trying to please you Cinder..." Jaune said in an attempt to escape whatever punishment Cinder had in mind an effort that had no success as Cinder smirked.

"Escape you say? Well, that will not do, Jaune you are going nowhere soon. When I am done with you I'm going to crush that rebellious streak ok?" Cinder asked grinning ear to ear a hunger flashing in her eyes. 

"Do your worst.' Jaune's words surprised even him Cinder paused a shocked looked coming over her eyes before she gave her ass a squeeze making Jaune yelp as she grinned. 

"Jaune I love you. I love you more than any man before do you know why is that?"

"No ma'am! AH! Is it because I have cute eyes?"

"You are easy on the yes no doubt but no it is your heart!"

"My heart?"

"Yes, Jaune most men are lick walls, sturdy and strong but once you break down a wall it's gone for good. Sturdy only goes so far you know?"

"I... I guess?"

"Then some men are like grass, the bend to the world letting the world push them around until they are laid flat docile submissive as all men should be but they are boring after a while. But you? You are not like that at all." 

"I don't get it, ma'am."

"Oh, you will you see like most men Jaune you bend to the whims of the world you let others use you and abuse you but! You don't let that get you down nor do you let it detract from your personality!"

"Cinder?"

"You fight back! Yes you submit and I love you for that but you also retaliate! You don't just take things lying down! You know how to give and take!"

"I... that's good?"

"No Jaune that is more than good it is perfect! You are perfect!" Cinder said wild passion flashing her eyes that shimmered like ponds of molten gold.

"Jaune why most men are like grass you, you are like  _ elephant grass _ sure you bend to the pressure of a storm but you cut it  making it pay for every single inch that it bends and Jaune I'm going to break you." Cinder said as Jaune shudder a chill of masochistic pleasure ran up his spine at the thought of Cinder punishing him he _couldn't_ wait…

\---

 

Neo smiled she always did when she made a cake. This one was a special cake though! This cake was a cake for a special prison! Neo but the batter flour minus the drugs... soon the Beacon penitentiary was going to be up in arms and she was going to have a field day!

I just have to get Jaune out before shit gets to real. Neo thought smiling Jaune despite his current lack of virginity was her friend and as much as seeing him get raped got her off she did not want him to die if he did how would she make her money?

 

\---

 

"Impressive if I do say so myself and I rarely do. Thirty-two medals repeated honors, an honorable discharge with recommendations from Ironwood himself. Six hundred and sixty-nine confirmed kills all faunus and only five hundred and eighty-two bullets fired?" 

"I like to be efficient ma'am."

"I see and you think you would be a good addition to my prison?" 

"Yes. Yes, I do." The woman said her dark black eyes shining with cold passion as Salem nodded looking down to her files as she smiled.

"Well, I must say you also have a backstory with Mister Arc?"

"I do ma'am. I took him to Atlas with me. He is my best friend."

"So you say."

"So I _know."_

"Very well you know of his... backstory?" Salem asked as the woman flinched her almond eyes narrowed as her brown skin seemed to shudder in terror and disgust.

"Yes, I do ma'am. I took him to Atlas to see if it could be reversed."

"And?"

"Sadly there was no luck Jaune's condition is not one to be easily _fixed."_

"I see that is highly unfortunate." Salem breathed out a frustrated sigh pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I was hoping for better news... I do not like it when things happen to my guards. I was hoping that you would come with news of a cure or at least a treatment."

"I... there is none ma'am. I can not cure or treat it but _I_ can help him. He is my best friend I made a promise to protect him and I will stick by that ma'am."

"Hmmm, so you say so you say. I see your point." Salem admitted her eyes looking over her papers one last time as a smile broke her lips.

"Very well in light of your outstanding resume and a  glowing report from Ironwood who I did not think capable of letting his mouth say a lone hint of praise I have decided to approve of your transfer here."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Do not thank me and welcome to the prison  _ Ciel. We are a family here if you need help just tell me..." _


	8. Fight club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Ciel reunite. Cinder is more than a bit jealous and as it turns out Jaune knows how to fight... Ruby has some dreams Blake teases Jaune and things start to come to a head...

"I... no... _Ciel?"_ Jaune asked as he knew his eyes were lying.

"Jaune, it is good to see you again." A ghost from Jaune's past said as he gasped.

"Ciel!" Jaune said as he gasped.

"Is she a friend of yours Jaune?" Cinder asked amber eyes narrowing as she glared at the potential threat to her family- 

_ "Ciel!" _

_"Jaune!"_ Jaune ran into the taller woman he and the brown-skinned stranger embraced. Ciel if that was her name lifted Jaune carrying him spinning him in the air as they both laughed.

 

"Ciel!? Is that you!? What are you doing here?!" Jaune asked as the woman placed him down a wide carefree grin on her lips. 

I want to stab her. 

"I just transferred here."

Now I really want to stab her. Twice with a different blade. 

"What? You are going to be working here with me?! Since when!?"

"I was just approved to work in this, and I am glad that I am going to be working with you again," Ciel said as Cinder narrowed her eyes. The fact that another woman was touching her fiance without her consent sent waves of anger down her hands. And B the fact that Jaune looked right as rain when she picked him up and swung him around. 

 

_He is only supposed to smile at me like that_. Cinder thought as Jaune grinned. 

 

"I! Really!? You are here now!?"

"Yes, Jaune I have just personally approved her to be our newest guard," Salem said nodding once. The pale-skinned blonde woman smiled. She liked that her staff had grown in recent days and the fact that all her staff seemed to get along. 

 

Even if they are getting along on one dick, it still means something. Salem thought as Ciel nodded to her. 

 

"I was discharged earlier on and decided to test my luck in the civilian world."

"Discharged? From what? My name's Emerald by the way. Emerald Susatrai." Emerald said, stepping forward, offering a hand to Ciel as she looked at Emerald. The slightly shorter woman took in her now coworker once before nodding. 

 

"Hello Emerald I am Ciel Solei. I was a former member of the Atlas army."

"You were a soldier? Really? What did you do?"  Emerald asked, shaking her hand as Ciel smirked.

 

"I was in the advanced reconnaissance unit specializing in anti-terrorist operations in Atlas. "

"I... and that means?"

"I was a sniper. I shot at people from the back." Ciel added as Emerald paused a surprised look crossed her lips as she nodded.

 

"Ah... I see? That sounds fun? I guess you killed a  _ few  _ people?" 

"Over six _hundred_ confirmed kills. And with only five hundred and forty-eight bullets fired. Isn't that right, Ciel?" Salem asked as she nodded.

 

"Yes, those numbers are correct." She said as Emerald's jaw dropped. 

"You killed over six hundred people!?"

"Not all at _once_ mind you. _That_ would have been difficult." Ciel said an easy smile on her face as Emerald whistled. 

"I... fuck." 

"Emerald. Language."

"Sorry, ma'am! I just... fuck!"

"Emerald..."

"It's ok. I am used to _that_ reaction. We did get an impressive kill count really."

_"We?_ " Rin asked the new guard frowning not sure how she felt that she was near a literal mass murderer. She might have raped a few dozen men in her life, and she was still doing that but murder? That was a crime she did not do. 

 

"Me _and_ Jaune," Ciel said like it was nothing out of her ordinary as-

"Excuse me, just who are you, and what is your exact relationship to Jaune?" Cinder asked she had enough of standing to the sidelines as she glared at Ciel.

 

"I believe you know my name but just in case you might be hard of hearing-

"Ciel Solei. A former member of the Atlas special recon unit. _Honorably_ discharged I presume?"

"I would be nothing less."

"Then tell me how do you know Jaune?" 

"How do you know Jaune?" Ciel challenged obviously not intimidated by Cinder in the least. Looking her dead in her eyes, glowing orange met black as Cinder hissed.

"I am his fiance as well as _lover_ who are you?" She asked Ciel paused a shocked look came over her face as she gulped.

"F-Fiance? What about Weiss?" Ciel asked as Jaune paused.

 

"It... it didn't work out..." 

"I... I'm sorry." Ciel said as Ciner growled.

"Enough you said we when referring to Jaune? Why did you say that?"

"I said we because I and he were in the same unit. He was my spotter when I was a sniper." Ciel said pausing Jaune winced his body went stiff as Ciner froze. She turned slowly to Jaune a worried look on her face as she paused.

 

"You... you were in the Atlas  _ military _ ?"

"For a brief time... not long less than a year..."

"He was the best spotter I ever had. After he left I could not find another equal to his skill so I left the military."

"You left because no one was equal to him? That seems a tad conceded." 

"Ciel made the best choice of her situation. She would have the best or nothing." Penny Jaune's new partner said. No one saw her come in the room. Penny walked in lockstep, pausing once to do a brief salute to Salem as she turned to face Cinder. 

 

"Ciel left the military fully decorated with an honorable discharge. She along with Jaune were the most efficient unit in military history. And Jaune made history as the _first_ male not ever be promoted to the special task forces or the S.T.F. They are both accomplishments that anyone should be proud of." 

"I... Penny that is nice but I don't like to talk about the past... it was a long time ago." Jaune said looking down not meeting Ciner's gaze as Salem coughed.

 

"Well now if we are all done trying to see who had the bigger pair of breasts let us now get back to see who has the night shift shall we? Or do people need a lesson in _discipline?"_

_\-----_

 

"Well _lookie here!_ We got meat coming!" 

"Shut it, Yang, what the hell are you yelling at?" Jaune asked sighing. Yang was leaning out of her cell door the inmate still dressed in the loose yellow jumpsuit that matched her hair. 

 

Her stomach _bulged_ a bit the result of her and his... relations they would call them. No one likes to say rape. Yang smirked as she blew Jaune a kiss but did not advance on him. 

 

News of Jaune beating down CRDL even with help from Pyrrha had spread in the prison causing most of the inmates to be wary of him if not ignore him altogether a welcome change from the catcalls he was used to. That and the threat of Penny breaking one of their legs if they so much as breathed in is general directions were very real and _very_ close by.

 

"You ever think that maybe if you were not so loud and mean that you would find a male that just likes you? And you could give up the whole sexual assault thing?" Jaune asked Yang sighed rolling her eyes her lilac orbs that Jaune did admit were pretty rolled in her head as she cracked her knuckles.

"Thought about it? Yes. Will I? Nah. It's way too much  _fun!"_

"It is fun to rape people?"

"No shit it is fun. If it was not fun, why the hell would I do it in the beginning?"

"Because you are just an awful person?"

"Ouch, the guard hurt me with words! I feel so bad! Blake Jaune is being mean!"

"Yang I am trying to read," Blake said from the farther reaches of the cell. The faunus flipped a page of a book not bothering to look up.

 

_ "Papa." _

"Blake. I told you to stop calling me that remember?" Jaune asked a tick forming on his face. The faunus that was pregnant with his child twins if her medical reports came in accurately rolled her eyes as she ignored him.

Twins with my rapist great... what's mom going to say about this? Probably this is what happens when men do out! And I should have just let Weiss marry me. 

 

Jaune sighed at least his mom would have lots of grandbabies to take care of. Cinder had no parents so to speak and he was going to be gifted with a  large number of minor miracles that would mean Jaune had to call his family to ask for help in babysitting. Jaune shuddered. 

 

"Blake don't call me _papa_ that's _creppy._ "

"Why? It's what you are you know? You are going to be a proud papa of our litter." 

"Blake just read your book ok?"

"Fine. Fine. Do what you want papa." Blake said as Jaune pinched his nose.

"The things I put up with."

"Aww don't feel dad baby daddy at least you got your dick sucked by Cinder right?"

"None of your fucking business Yang now shut up before I knocked some teeth out."

"Ohhh scary! Tell Ruby I said _hi!"_

"Sure thing why not?" 

\------

"Jaune! AH! It's so good to see you!" The energetic little sociopath that Jaune now tentatively or, not do tentatively called his best friend in the prison said. 

 

Ruby was busy pacing back in forth in her glass cell. The Scroll Salem had given her had done wonders for her mood. She was happy collected and even willing to have limited therapy to discuss her mental problems and why she always wanted to cut people off at the legs really that was weird. 

Why legs? What happened with her and legs in the past? Jaune wondered as Ruby zoomed back and forth.  Her semblance was speed from what he knew. She was fast and could blur into a wave of rose petals if she wanted to.  Ruby had put a  _new_ crayon drawing up a silver and gold figure holding hands- 

 _The gold one has no legs._ Jaune thought as a dark shiver ran down his spine as  _every_ instinct in his body told him to turn and  _run._

 

"Oh! Oh! Jaune! Did you bring me any cookies!? Tell me! Tell me!" Ruby said the slightly older woman bouncing up and down. Her chest did some... _distracting_ motions making Jaune cough.

 

"You know I always bring you cookies," Jaune said showing a small silver tray of the sweets as Ruby cheered.

 

"Yay! Chocolate chip!"

"How do you know what type they are?" Jaune asked ruby grinned her bright red jumpsuit that loosely fit over a naked body. Ruby had refused to wear underwear for some time. Instead of letting Jaune gets flashed bits of her soft supple skin beneath her clothes.  Jaune flushed he felt his pants together. 

 

Ruby despite being a complete sociopath murderer and overall bat shit insane inmate that mad even Yang or Nora look fully normal was oddly cute...

 

She was chirpy happy had a bright smile that could melt the clouds off even the darkest of days and overall she seemed a good person!  If you did not count the whole _cutting off people's legs thing..._ but besides that _good person!_

 

"You know if you only eat chips your teeth will rot," Jaune said sitting in a chair by Ruby he put the tray down on the sliding table allowing her to eat the chips he put one arm through the hole that was immediately latched onto by her free arm. 

 

One arm stuffed chips in her mouth the other took his arm and refused to let go. This was also part of the trust-building and Jaune had to make sure that Ruby knew that he could put his arm in and take it out when he pleased but he would always come back for her. 

 

"So tell me, Ruby, how is your day? Are you enjoying your new scroll?"

"I sure am! I can't tell you how long it had been since I had one of these! With this, I can go online! See all of my favorite videos! And read all of the comics that I have not seen in years! I have almost a decade of some comics to catch up on and the marathon in killing me!" 

 

Ruby said munching down her cookies Jaune only got two of the. Ruby dug her soft hands into his arm now two arms fully locked onto him. Ruby always liked down this rubbing him sniffing him. 

 

She was starved for human contact and if not for the extreme risk she posed to the safety of not just him but the other inmates as well Jaune would have asked for her to be potentially transferred into gen pop at the next meeting with Salem. 

 

As Ruby smiled rubbing her face on Jaune's arm his heart softened it was at times like these that he did not see a crazed killer but just a woman. A shy introverted woman who needed a hug and care to be happy-

 

"Did I ever tell you I had a scythe?"

"Your weapon when you were a huntress right? Her name was  _ Crescent Rose?  _ If I remember right."

"Yup! She was my baby! I love scythe's my uncle uses one too! He is also a hunter he is super cool you would love him trust me!"

"I'll take your word on it." 

"Anyways! I really like them and I think that that could be one!" Ruby said pointing at a ceiling fan. Jaune paused as he looked up there was a low slow dull plastic ceiling fan. 

 

The paint while not new still had a sparkle to it and the pure white blades spun lazily in the air. The fan droned on making loud  _slicing_ sounds as Jaune gulped. 

 

"That? You think that could be a scythe?"

"Oh, I know it can! I can jury rig just about anything to be a scythe!" 

"But how? How the hell would you turn the fan into a scythe?"

_"Easy!_ For someone like me who is awesome? I could take it apart in no time flat!"

"Could you put it back together?"

"Hah! I could make it  better!" Ruby said her eyes shined with a mischievous glint as the inmate grinned like a hyena who just spotted a dying wildebeest. 

 

 Or Penny when she saw a dawn socket on the wall.  _ That woman really liked to charge her scroll...  I wonder what is so important that she keeps it charged like that?  _

"Better? How would you make that batter?"

"Simple! I would overclock the engine!"

"Say what now? The engine?"

"Yup! Sure would! I would _overcloc_ k it to about ten times its seep right now!"

"And you would do that because?"

"Simple! Right now that baby ain't going to cut through tendon let alone a leg bone!"

"I.. what?" Jaune asked as a shiver ran down his spine a wide loopy smile appeared on Ruby's face as she licked her lips.

 

"Yeah! I just need to sharpen the edge and that bad boy is good to go! You _won't_ be running from me without your legs now you here?" Ruby asked punching Jaune's arm laughing in a disturbing friendly way as Jaune gulped.

 

"Yeah, Ruby I get you... I gotta get going job's  _ calling _ ."

"Ok... see you tomorrow! Same time?" 

"Don't worry Ruby I will be here at the exact same time."

"Arc's promise?" Ruby asked pouting as Jaune sighed. 

"Yes, Ruby you can call that an Arc promise. As long as I am alive and living I will do it. Or I will die in the process."

"Yay! But don't die! I would hate it if you died! I would be so lonely!"

"Don't worry Ruby I have no plans on dying."

"Good! Cause if you do and I found out you died instead of bringing me my cookies I will find you and kill you _myself_!" 

\-----

_"Shit! Cinder!"_ Jaune said as his dick broke! Jaune felt his dick fire into the searing mouth of his fiance. Cinder smirked up at him winking slurping down his dick. Taking every last thick creamy load of his cum as she slurped it. 

 

Cinder smiled it had been some time since she and Jaune had anyone on one time. Their job was demanding people demanded everything of them and with the event coming there was just so much to do! There was not enough time and Cinder was going to make sure Jaune knew just how much she loved him. 

 

More than that brown-skinned slut. Cinder thought as rope after creamy rope of Jaune's cum hit the back of her mouth. Painting the inside of her throat white as she sighed.

 

There now you are taken care of. 

Cinder thought as she moaned her mouth with a wet plop! Taking the time to swirl her tongue on his dick's tip making the man shiver in pleasure.

 

"Fuck me Cinder when did you-you get so damn good with your mouth?"  Jaune asked his dick finally stopping its climax. Ciner licked him once sending his legs int a quivering mess as she rose up. 

 

"I have _always_ been this good but I just needed some time to show my lover just how much I missed him." She said rising up to her full height stand over a foot above Jaune she planted a sloppy kiss right on his lips. 

 

Jaune whimpered Cinder's tongue still tasted like his own seed but he looked past it as she kissed him deeply. Cinder forced him against the wall she knew that she was not going to have sex with Jaune for a long, long time. The two wanted to be more intimate but a hectic schedule prevented anything but clandestine oral meetings and kisses as they worked.

 

"You know if we lived together... I could take you at night." Cinder hissed as she broke their kiss biting Jaune's ear making him whimper.

 

"I.. I thought that we had this talk?"

"We did... but I think that moving in before the baby comes is a good idea. The child will be born into a world of security with two loving parents. The baby needs to know that their parents are together."

"What about Emerald is she going to move in with us?"

"If she pays rent..." 

\-----

"Cinder this is not a good idea." Emerald hissed as she followed her best friend. The two snuck deep into Vale's streets as they followed Jaune and that woman... Ciel... 

 

Cinder hated Ciel, Jaune spent more time with her than he did with Cinder! His fiance who he loved! 

 

“Cinder! Do we have to be here right now!? I really do not think that we should be following Jaune! There is no reason to be suspicious of Ciel! She is one of the best guards we have!” Emerald hissed using her illusion to make it seem that they were just moving down Vale, behaving innocuous. In fact the most suspicious thing Emerald saw Ciel doing was holding onto Jaune’s arm a bit.

  
“Cinder we really should be going! We don't want to be caught stalking!”

  
“If we go we will never see what she is doing with  _ my _ I mean  _ our _ Jaune!” 

  
“Cinde! She is not doing anything! They are two friends hanging out! What's wrong with that!?” 

  
“Nothing but look!” Cinder said as Ciel pulled Jaune into a small corner. She knocked on a door as the metal latch slid open. Ciel said something before putting a wad of bills in the lost. The latch took the money closing shut before the door slid open and Ciel ushered Jaune insided.     
Cinder’s eyes lit up with a fire as she growled. The scent of Ozone filled the air as she growled.

  
“Did you see that!?”   
“I did…” Emerald said whimpering it looked like Ciel had dragged Jaune into some kind of shady building that was  _ not _ one of the better-looking ones. 

  
“Do you know if that building had any legal purposes!?”   
“Form what I know? No. It’s just a building that is not meant for anything specific.” Emerald said as Ciner snarled. 

“She is going to  _ corrupt _ him!”   
“I don't know about that-    
“We must save  _ our _ male!”   
“I… I’m not getting out of this am I?”   
“No you are not, now come with me we have a male to save.”  

  
_ Thud! Thud!  _

_   
_ _ “Hello?” _ A feminine voice said as Cinder knocked on the same door that Ciel had taken  _ her  _ man into.

  
“I’m here for the night.” 

  
_ “Didn’t you just walk in?” _

  
“No, I did not. I came for the night.”

  
_ “You have the money?” _

  
“How much?”

  
“ _ Sixty Lien” _

  
“Deal.” Cinder said paying the woman she took her money as the door latch shut. 

  
“Here’s hoping that she won’t lock us out after she took the money;.” Emerald said as she kept up the illusions. Places like these tended to not let in outsiders.    
“If she does not she will  _ soon _ regret it.” Cinder hissed her eye’s flickering with power as the smell of ozone filled the air- 

 

_ Clang! _ The door opened as a tall woman with black hair and tanned skinned opened it.

  
“Welcome to the  _ Under Dome. _ Please enjoy your stay. The bar is packed and  _ try _ to not get blood on the floor ok?” She asked as Cinder nodded.

“We will do our best right dear?”   
“I.. I guess?”   
“Good. Enjoy the event.” She said as the two talked in. They walked past her down a rickety set of wooden stairs as-

 

“Where are we?”   
“Somehow off?” Cinder said as the sound of large rock music filled her ears. Soon the tow walked down to what could only be called a ring? A massive ring filled with sand surrounded by barbed wire and- 

  
_ “Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! M _ y name is Neon Kat and _ welcome  _ to the Under DOME!” A faunus said on top of a catwalk, the cat faunus in a bright spam of colors yelled out as the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs as Emerald and Cinder walked down looking down into the pit of sand. The woman Neon walked along the catwalk with a  microphone in her hand as she called out. 

  
“Now that I have your attention! Let’s have a  _ warm _ Under Dome welcome to our newest contest!” Neo said as Cinder paused.

“What is that?” Emerald asked as Cinder hissed.

  
“SOme kind of underground fighting ring”   
“Is that legal?”   
“There is no law  _ against _ it. But it is looked down upon.”   
“So  _ ambiguous?” _ Emerald asked as Cinder nodded.

 

“Nothing we can look down upon but nothing that is generally accepted.”  Cinder said as-    
“Now! For our newest competitor! Put a warm welcome together for Jaune Arc!”    
“Jaune?!” Emerald and Cinder hissed as one door opened up in the far end of the hall. Out of the door, Jaune walked in.  Jaune walked into the arena wearing his civilian clothes, a small baton in his hands as he waved his hands to the crowd that  _ roared _ their approval.  

“Jaune!?” Cinder hissed her eyes lighting up Ozone filled the air as Jaune walked

 

“Now I know he is new here but he has the skill! And I think there is a bit of potential in him! Now let’s have a hand for our incumbent! The  _ MAW!” _ Neon said as the other door opened and a monster walked out.    
A woman over seven feet tall with throbbing muscles walked in shaking her arms. Flexing her arms as-

“Jaune!? The hell are you doing!?” Emerald shouted as Neon went on. 

 

“Ok! Now as we all know the rules to the fight! Both of you fight until your aura is out! First to zero losses! Until then? Nothing is off-limits! And _fight!”_   
“I am stopping this-    
“Wait… let’s watch.” Emerald said Ciner looked at her like she had simply lost her mind. 

 

“What are you-

  
_“FIGHT!”_ Neon said as the two began to fight. Jaune darted forward missing a blow that could have taken his head off striking the Maw in her gut making her stumble backward. Jaune’s blow struck good as the woman fell back Jaune darted back narrowly missing getting snatched by the woman and tossed into the ground.  

 

“Jaune!” Cinder yelled he either did not hear her or ignored her as the Maw got back up. She roared charging her aura flashed as Jaune smirked. He twirled his baton as she swung a haymaker blow at him. Jaune ducked low fell into hit jabbing her in her guts she growled reversing her fist strike attempting to elbow Jaune in his face.

  
“Dodge!” Emerald shouted Jaune narrowly missed the hit taking a nick of aura damage before slamming his baton into the back of her knee. She yelped in pain falling to a knee allowing Jaune to pummel her head with a head cracking blow that  _ cracked! _ Across the woman’s aura. The Maw growled falling back as  Jaune backed off. Landing light on his feet knees bent as-

“Go Jaune!” Ciel screamed the woman was on his side of the arena on a small outcrop as Cinder growled.

“Wh-

“Kick her _ass!”_ Emerald shouted as she called for  _ her _ man to win.

  
“Emerald!?”   
“What? He’s winning.” The mocha-skinned guard said as the Maw attacked. She swung again Jaune ducked under her attacks. She tried and failed to hit him. Jaune ducked under her hits avoiding her grip and slamming into her joins.

 

 Hitting her knees, elbows, and ankles. The pressure points that made it possible for her to stand up. 

  
“He’s hitting her pressure points. He’s going for the weak spots.” Cinder hissed the woman growled her aura was falling, again and again, she had to be getting to zero-    
A flash of green filled the air as she glowed.

 

“She has a semblance!” Emerald said as a fist appeared!? A massive blue fist shot out of thin air slamming into Jaune. He tried to dodge but the blow caught him in his side. He was hurled back his aura shimmering. The Maw lunged charging the man now deep in the sand.

  
“Jaune! Get up!” Cinder screamed as the Maw leaped! Attempting to pile drive him into the sand!

  
“I’m stopping this! No one hurts my male!” Cinder said a call of light appeared in her hand as- 

Jaune moved at the last second. He rolled out of her attack path. Making sure she missed him, he jabbed her in her head as another fist slammed out of thin air hitting him in his side making a flash of gold fill the air?!

  
“Oh!? What is going on!? Is the newcomer finally learning his ways?!” Neon asked as Jaune glowed Yellow the Maw swung a fist again Jaune dodged sliding under jabbing her in the forehead before repeating the attack to hit her eye, neck and top of the skull as his whole arm glowed before-

 

“Look out!” Jaune took the hit from the maw he glowed yellow as he smirked before stabbing her head knocking her down her aura shattered as-

“Winner! Arc!” Neon said the crowd cheered Lein beer bells clothes were tossed in. Ciel jumped down hugging Jaune tightly as-

  
“What the hell? How did he win?” Cinder sid as Emerald gasped.    
“A  _ semblance…”  _

_ \----- _

_ “GAH! Jaune! Too thick!” _ Ruby said as her body  _ shook _ she jammed her fingers as far into her cunt as she could. She dove into her snatch as the pale woman pleasures herself to the broken moonlight.

  
“AH! Jaune! Please! More!  _ Harder! _ Buck harder! Shove that dick hi me while I crush your pelvis! Harder! Harder!  _ HARDER! _ Do you want to keep your legs or not!?” Ruby screamed her body tense her legs shook shockwaves of electric pleasure flooded her as she came!

  
“AH! Jaune!” Ruby screamed as she  _ burst! _ She came all over her bedsheets her cum splattering over the bed as she whimpered. Her body shock and went through rapid  _ violent  _ convulsions as she forced an orgasm out of her lithe form.

  
“Ah… I… I needed that… thanks, Jaune.” Ruby said looking into nothing. Her cell was devoid of life besides her. She had not _yet_ escaped the area but soon she would. Soon they _all_ might escape this prison. Ruby had taken _so_ long to get here. SO much manipulation, advice _acting._   
“How much longer my love? How much longer must we be apart?” Ruby asked taking her hands still coated in her love juice. Licking her fingers clean her own tangy juices filled her tongue. 

_ Thud!Thud!Thud!Thud! _ The slow rhythmic twirling of the fan-filled the air the blades moving like massive ends of a scythe as Ruby smiled. 

 

_ Bitter. Like time with no Jaune. _ Ruby thought as she sighed.

 

“One day we'll be together,” Ruby mumbled as she laid back her plan had gone well. Sure there were  _ close _ calls. Before Jaune had come she honestly thought that she might be  _ stuck _ in this jail for the rest of her life! But now?  _ Now I have a chance. _ Ruby thought smiling. When she  _ first _ met Jaune she  _ knew _ he was the one for her. No one else could make her world that was so dull seem bright. 

_ Thud!Thud!Thud!Thud! _ The scythe pulled forward the blades flashed out as the metallic steel looking for its target...

  
Without Jaune, her world was  _ dull _ as a blank canvas. All her life, Ruby felt  _ empty _ like her world was missing something crucial! Something was missing from her life and she needed to find out what it was!  

 

_ When I was younger I thought I needed friends so I tried to make some. When I went to Beacon I made them but the world was still dull… I thought I needed love and that worked! For a bit but even oscar ‘s flamed grew dull. He was never enough to light my fire. But when Jaune? I knew he was special. _ Ruby thought curling up her bedsheets  _ soaked _ in her own cunt juice her body shivering as she let out a deep sigh.  

 

_ Thud!Thud!Thud!Thud! _ The blades got closer they  _ sensed _ the target as they began to  _ advance _ forward. Headless to his screams as they approached. 

 

_ When we first met I wanted to confess on the spot! But that would be too much I could not scare my prince away. When he put his hand through the door?! It was all I could do to not BREAK it off and cut off his arms before dragging him in here piece by piece so we could be together forever! _ Ruby smiled a calm soothing grin as the thought of Jaune’s bloodied limbs body being pulled in for  _ assembly _ entered her mind.  

_ Thud!Thud!THud! _ The blades closed in the legs  _ tried _ to run kicking screaming taking  _ her  _ head of golden love away from here as he  _ screamed. _

 

_ Then he started dating that WHORE Cinder but that is just temporary. I know Yang is fucking him so is Blake some teammates. But Jaune is lonely he is a male without a purpose a prince but no knight to come and save him! Don't worry Jaune the day draws near soon theses walls will no longer keep us apart… soon we'll be together.  _

_ Thud!Thud!THud!THud! Sice! _ The blades found their target like a lover imparted true loves kiss fell and the blond warmth was alone helpless to her advances as she went to  _ confess… _

 

“Soon we will become  _ one.” _

\-----

  
“Hey there Guard! You looking good!” Yang said as Jaune smiled the win in the Under Dome had made him beyond happy as he grinned.

 

“Nice to see you too Yang!” Jaune smiled Yang paused blinking in confusion before-

  
“You have a semblance’ Blake said sniffing the air as Jaune sighed.

  
“Yes, I do Blake. Thanks for noticing.”

  
“You are welcome  _ papa.” _ Blake hissed smoothly as Jaune groaned. 

  
“Right, I am still  _ Papa _ to you.”

  
“Not just to me but to our litter that is coming faster then you think.”

  
“Well keep that papa stuff out of our talk ok? Yang, you going to the yard?”

  
“You know it! You coming with guard? Wanna check out the  _ bod _ ?” She asked showing off her breasts as Jaune shook his head.

  
“No thanks I have enough breast in my life.”   
“I can  _ smell. _   You had a fucking orgy last night.” Blake said as Jaune blushed. It was true the  _ events _ after the Udnerom had him Cinder, Emerald, Ciel, and Penny… _bonded in_  ways that he did not think would happen. 

  
“Well, are you just a lucky guy! All the women on you?”

  
“Well, you know me I’m just a bit  _ hot _ to handle.” 

  
“Yeah, yeah, but keep your head up Jauney boy! You’ll need your wits about you soon enough!”   
“And why is that inmate?”   
“Simple! Soon we got the  _ party _ and the  _ rehabilitation _ coming up!”   
“What about it?” Jaune asked as Yang smirked.   
“Well if you ask me? Word on the street says it’s going to be a  _ riot!”  _

  
  



End file.
